


Lone Guardian

by Reijin_Hakumei



Series: Reign Over the Frosted Heavens [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: "Damn tree's been laughin' at me for days.", Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But IchiHitsu main pairing, Chapter 9, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Expect these tags to update as we go, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, For Elvi cause you're my writing spirit animal, For Hekwos cause you're my muse, Go read Son of Winter first!, It's HyourinYuki, M/M, Part 2 of a Series!, So happy the schizophrenic finally gets to hold the brat, This may have more ShiroIchi than originally intended but Elvi says it's fine so..., Too many types of relationships to list, Which is now a thing, You Have Been Warned, i have a plan I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: This was war, and he knew better than to cling to hope.  He would die here, but he had lived long enough.He had found joy, found belonging, found family.And yet... in his heart he wished...Excerpt:Humans would avoid such a place, their footsteps diverted without conscious thought.There was an exception, however.It was forbidden but he was desperate.  Too long he had trained, fought, tried to do things the right way.  Still he was forced to his knees at the mere presence of one of those damned High Seelie.  He could go no further, had mastered his power.  There would be no more growth for him.And he couldn’t accept that.So now it was time to do things the wrong way.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hyourinmaru/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Series: Reign Over the Frosted Heavens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719301
Comments: 79
Kudos: 77
Collections: IchiHitsu Ship Week and Archive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroStrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroStrawberry/gifts), [Hekwos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekwos/gifts).



> In case you've ignored the tags, please read Son of Winter before starting this. It's short, under 5k, but really important to not be confused. It is the prequel to this work and what inspired it.
> 
> This story is for Elvi for sharing my deep love of IchiHitsu and cheering me on!
> 
> I've also dedicated this story to Hekwos whose work I loved so much I wanted to give this type of story a shot.
> 
> Weekly Updates are the goal.
> 
> I do not in anyway own Bleach.

The sweet scent of soft white flowers called to him, pulling him out of other, mundane trees to a clearing upon a rise. This place was centered, as if protected by the meager wood that surrounded it. The sunlight burned bright and he reveled in the heat of the clear summer day. The rise was high enough that he could see out past the wood at the rolling hills beyond. 

Tall grasses grew here, as in bloom as the heavily laden tree at its center. He approached it, his path marked by a bend within the grass, to place a hand upon the bark, the stark white of his skin harsh against the dark wood.

Humans would avoid such a place, their footsteps diverted without conscious thought.

There was an exception, however.

It was forbidden but he was desperate. Too long he had trained, fought, tried to do things the right way. Still he was forced to his knees at the mere presence of one of those damned High Seelie. He could go no further, had mastered his power. There would be no more growth for him.

And he couldn’t accept that.

So now it was time to do things the wrong way.

A family lived near, a family with three children and a rather absent-minded father. He would only need one.

Eerie, glowing golden eyes closed in concentration as he surged his power into the tree. Most living things attempted to resist, attempted to hide their essence, their existence from the grip of a fae. This tree embraced it, drew him to its core and he knew now why this was so dangerous. He kept his head, controlled the flow of his power, willing the tree to do what he wished instead of being devoured himself.

The tree sensed his intent, searched his soul for his reason, and then it fought him, violently.

There was no way he would allow himself to be bested by a goddamn tree.

His power turned hostile at the resistance, threatening. His mastery over motion causing the cells, the very atoms of the tree to increase in their vibration, generating heat. If he willed it, the entirety of the tree, every root, stem, and flower, would spontaneously combust under its own, forcefully generated energy.

The tree became suitably subdued, apparently valuing its own existence over thworting an arrogant Seelie with a power complex. He smiled at the surrender, feeling more powerful already. This would work. All his countless years of struggle led him to this, to be strong enough to overpower a Hawthorn tree.

His grin was sadistic as he saw the toadstools appear, growing in a circle around the base of the tree, extending out as far as the reach of the bottom-most branches.

A faerie ring.

He pulled his hand away, satisfied with the completion of this, the most difficult step.

Now then, he had a child to lure.

* * *

“Konpaku! You need to keep a better eye on your sisters!”

“I told you not to call me that, my name is Ichigo.”

“I think I know what your mother named you!”

“Just because she decided to call me that doesn’t mean it’s my name, goatface!”

“That doesn’t even make any sense! Whatever, that isn’t the point. Look at Karin! There’s barely any skin on her knee!”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you slip while climbing a tree…”

“This is serious! She’s hurt and it’s your fault for not protecting her! That’s your job as her older brother!”

“ _My_ job, that’s rich. What about you, _dad_. You don’t think that maybe that should be your job?”

“I have work, chores! I don’t have time to watch them all day! You need to help out around here!”

Ichigo turned away, seething. He couldn’t stand that man sometimes, the way he tried to order him around, the way he demanded he protect his little sisters.

Of course he watched out for them. But there was no way he would shelter them to the point where they couldn’t climb some trees. He had watched Karin, deftly catching her when she slipped before she hit the ground. She had only scraped her knee on a branch as she fell. She wasn’t even complaining about it, just wanting to be patched up so she could go back out and play.

Her twin, Yuzu, was doing the patching up as Ichigo and their father yelled at each other. The girls were far from identical, Karin with dark raven hair and Yuzu’s a soft honey brown. Ichigo’s coloring was the oddest of the siblings, however. His spiked ginger locks far closer to orange than any other color, as vibrant and eye catching as sunset. At least red hair wasn’t too out of place here in Ireland. 

Ichigo was tall for 15, almost as tall as their father, and looked older as a result. His sisters weren’t exactly young anymore either at age 12. They didn’t need a babysitter. The old man was just paranoid.

Not that Ichigo could blame him. Afterall, the man had lost his wife and son.

Ichigo knew he was an imposter, no more a part of this family than the cat Yuzu had tamed into being the family pet. He didn’t understand what exactly had happened even though he knew the story by heart. Isshin, their father, sobbed about it often enough to a photo of his late wife in their dining room.

His wife, Misaki, had been walking home with their son, Konpaku, one afternoon in the rain. The torrent was heavy with very little visibility. For some reason, little Konpaku had dashed out of his mother’s grip to run to the river. Misaki had dropped the umbrella she had been using to keep most of the rain at bay, rushing after the small child, screaming for him to stop. 

And he did, just at the edge of the bank. 

She hadn’t.

Her feet had lost their traction as she slipped when she tried to stop, the raging river below greeting her with open arms as she screamed. Her body found downstream, cold and lifeless.

But Ichigo knew that story wasn’t entirely true. He could always sense those kinds of things.

Konpaku had not survived that day. He didn’t know if the boy fell with his mother or if some other misfortune had befallen him. All he knew was that he had awoken in the rain to the sound of rushing water and Isshin embracing him in histeria. That was his first memory.

Isshin just kept repeating the name of the son he had lost, calling him Konpaku.

Ichigo tried to correct him. He wasn’t who he thought he was. _His_ name was Ichigo. Konpaku was gone.

But Isshin wouldn’t, perhaps couldn’t, believe him. Ichigo had been brought home, a replacement son ever sense.

He had seen pictures of the small child whose place he had assumed. They did look identical. Except for the smile. Konpaku had been a happy child, always smiling. Ichigo rarely did. Isshin had convinced himself that the different personality, the insistence on being called a different name, was all just a result of the trauma of watching his mother die. Ichigo had grown tired of trying to correct him. It still bothered him though, to be called by the wrong name.

It felt like a lie.

Ichigo hated lies. He refused to tell one. Perhaps it was the way he had come to be in this broken yet loving family. Perhaps a quirk of his own personality. Perhaps something deeper. All Ichigo knew was that he detested them, could always _feel_ them, like sandpaper against his skin.

His sisters didn’t seem to share in his disgust. They had even made a game out of it, trying to see if they could trick him into believing something that was false. It never worked. Not a single time. He could always tell.

The girls were a bit put out but claimed that it was his super power. When they went to market, Yuzu, who had taken over many of the house chores including cooking and purchasing food, would drag him along to listen in as they bartered. She always got fair deals, Ichigo calling out the merchant if they were being less than truthful.

Karin would drag him to accompany her if one of the other children in the neighborhood told an outrageous story. Ichigo would pick out every untruth until all that remained of the fantastic tale was boring, everyday life. The other children didn’t like him much. Karin adored him.

He felt closest to her. Karin would actually call him Ichigo. Yuzu had settled for using Oniisan which Ichigo didn’t mind as much. He considered himself adopted at this point, had become an older brother to them, even if he wasn’t exactly the same as the one they had lost.

Ichigo didn’t respond to Isshin anymore, addressing Karin instead after Yuzu was through. “Ready to go back?” Karin nodded, her expression determined, and Ichigo knew she would immediately return to conquer the tree. That was just who she was. 

Yuzu fretted a bit but was coming with them. She was ultimately the one who promised watch over the group. Ichigo didn’t make promises to others, had an outright aversion to agreeing to do things. He told himself it was because he would feel bad if he couldn’t keep his word. That didn’t explain the uneasy feeling though that welled up inside him at every request.

“Sometimes I wish you kids were glued to the TV like every other teenager…” Isshin sighed but waved them out as they left.

The sun was setting in the sky but there would be a good hour left of light, long enough for Karin to best her opponent. Ichigo watched carefully as she made her way up, more cautious and slower than before but her movements were sure with no hint of fear. He and Yuzu both clapped when she reached the top. Karin liked to look out over the hills she could see from the tops of the trees she climbed in the wood that bordered their house. Both Ichigo and Yuzu knew this. Yuzu was starting to fret again, this time about how late it was getting and still having to make dinner.

“Go ahead Yuzu. You don’t really need to wait. I’m here.” Ichigo didn’t even notice his phrasing, the way he was implying he would look out for Karin without actually saying the words. It was automatic now.

“Alright Oniisan, but you two better not be late!”

Ichigo waved as she left, again saying nothing to the demand. He turned his attention back to the top of the tree, barely making out Karin’s small form in the upper branches.

And then he heard it, carried on the wind, barely above a whisper but definitely there…

Music?

Karin was climbing down, her motions fluid and steady. Ichigo shook himself, wondering about the sound and yet far more focused on his adoptive sister. When her feet hit the ground he felt a sense of relief and congratulated her, asking what she had seen from the top.

But she did not answer him, did not look at him, feet not pausing for a moment before she was walking away from him. Deeper into the wood, the opposite direction of home.

Ichigo frowned, falling into step behind her. This was not like her. She had never ignored him like this and she looked… dazed, like she wasn’t really seeing where she was going. He didn’t know what to do but he couldn’t leave her. So he followed.

Twilight gave way to night as they walked. Ichigo didn’t mind the dark. He felt at peace with shadows, calling them to him without his awareness, hiding his presence as he walked. It was a deep instinct that guided him now, a sense that something was very wrong. And that music was growing louder.

They came to a clearing with grass as tall as his chest and Karin seemed to be determinedly headed for the solitary tree at the center. Dark, twisted bark extended into heavily laden branches, dripping with a sea of beautiful white blossoms, fully open and bathed in moonlight.

Ichigo felt fear wash over him. That was a Hawthorn tree.

Just before Karin stepped beneath the far extending branches Ichigo ran to her, yanking her back. However in his haste he didn’t see the large root protruding from the ground. It caught his foot and he stumbled, his other foot catching him before he fell. But it was too late. 

He had crossed the ring.

He barely perceived Karin collapsing behind him, her body crumpled oddly on the ground, eyes slipping closed. The music was everywhere now, around him, _inside_ him, echoing within his head. He tried to cover his ears but the sound only grew louder. 

Then the most terrifying laughter he had ever heard called his attention to the base of the tree, a white form slipping into view from behind the trunk.

“Too loud for ya?”

Ichigo gritted his teeth, not bothering to answer as he took in the appearance of the man before him. He wore a long white coat, black fur along the sleeves and collar. His skin was almost the same color as the coat, a pale ivory, as was his waving, shoulder length hair. One black horn extended from the left side of his head, bent at a severe angle to extend above and contorted. His face was young but far from childlike, burning golden eyes watching his torment, taking joy in it.

He was beautiful, but then, the Fair Folk always were.

“Yer to dance,” said the man, approaching Ichigo and extending a pale white hand. “Dancin’ will make the music stop.”

Ichigo _knew_ he shouldn’t take it. _Knew_ his only hope was to stand here, unmoving and silent. _Knew_ this was a fae, that this was a _trap_. Stories filled his head and he tried to think of them, obey their warnings, focus on the words from the elders of his small town.

But the music just got louder.

He couldn’t think anymore, words meaning nothing in the face of the cacophony within his mind.

And for a moment, he forgot himself, his will, his resolve.

He took the hand.

The fae smiled and it did nothing to comfort him. He was pulled into a dance, the fae leading him, one hand cradling his offered one softly, the other firm against his lower back. Ichigo followed and though he was not usually good at this sort of thing, the fae certainly was and guided him effortlessly. The music was still pressing in on him, still demanding he dance, but it had become less all-consuming. 

The longer they danced, the further liberties the fae took, bringing him in closer. He rubbed his right cheek against him, nosing at Ichigo’s soft, bright hair in the parody of a nuzzle. Ichigo leaned into him without really thinking about his actions. It was easier to comply, easier to follow, and really, he had already agreed.

As soon as he took the hand, his very soul was bound to this.

The fae moved to look him in the eyes, dazed chocolate brown staring deep into piercing gold. But then he was leaning forward and Ichigo could do nothing, his body far beyond his will to control.

The kiss was soft at first and Ichigo briefly wondered what he had been so terrified of.

And then he screamed.

The music abruptly ended as if cut. Ichigo crashed to the ground, his hands pulling harshly at his hair, spell broken, agreement to terms met. His body felt like it was burning and he called out instinctually, to who he didn’t know. He just felt like there _should_ be someone, that his whole life until this moment had been spent in the absence of… someone. That they would know what to do, how to help him, how to save him from this.

There was no answer though, at least not the one he needed. Instead his shadows found him, curled around him, hid him from the world, bid that he sleep. And Ichigo did, his mind welcoming oblivion as his body was left to burn.

When he awoke he was curled under the Hawthorn tree, sunlight filtering through to cast glittering patterns upon his slightly curled form. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his head and looked around. The grass swayed slightly in the breeze, leaves rustled above him, white petals caught in the folds of his clothes and hair. He reached up to brush them out with his fingers and then started.

His hair was longer.

He pulled some forward and stared, never being able to see it himself without a mirror before. It was still the same vibrant orange but it reached his shoulders now. He realised his bangs also extended below his eyes. 

But that wasn’t the only thing. His body felt… stronger. He ran a hand along his stomach, amazed. His abs had never had that kind of definition.

What on Earth had happened to him? Exactly how long had he been out?

“Seven days, from wha’ I can tell, King.”

Ichigo started badly, his eyes sweeping around him.

But there was no one there.

Until there _was_.

It was the fae, the same fae that had danced with him, _kissed_ him, and then Ichigo was panicking, looking around for his sister, afraid to call out and then the fae would realise she was near.

That awful laughter again and Ichigo clutched at his aching head.

“Don’t ya worry, King, tha' sister of yers was found days ago. Father carried her home ‘imself.”

Ichigo could feel the truth like he always could but he didn’t understand. “He wouldn’t leave me…” he muttered. Sure Isshin and he fought constantly but the man still thought he was his son.

“Maybe. But he couldn’t see ya. Ya wrapped ya’self tight up in shadows and none was the wiser.”

“Shadows?”

“Yep. Seems ya can control them. Which is awful luck for me. Damn tree’s been laughin’ at me for days.”

Ichigo glanced up at the branches above him. Laughing?

“Damn thing didn’t want ta help me to begin with. I think it sees this as karma or somethin’.”

“Right, well I’m going to go home now,” Ichigo said, unsteadily getting to his feet. He blinked and the fae was gone from his place on the ground, suddenly appearing next to his side.

“Why?”

Ichigo jumped and fell back, sprawling on the ground again, “How the hell did you do that?”

“Hm? Oh,” the fae gave that chilling smile, “this?” And he vanished again, reappearing behind Ichigo and looking down at him.

Ichigo scrambled to the base of the tree, using the trunk to help him stand again. “Yes! That!”

“I’m not really here…” And then the fae was in front of him. “You see I’m here,” one lone white finger tapped twice against Ichigo’s forehead, “in yer head.”

“What do you mean?” Ichigo demanded, his eyes darting between the finger and those glowing golden eyes.

“I tried to consume yer existence, that’s wha happens when a human crosses a faerie ring, ya agree to become a part of me, increasin’ my power. But when a _fae_ crosses, the terms are entirely different. Odd case that. Music should 'ave only called to humans…”

Ichigo was lost. “But… I’m human…”

“No, yer not. Ya never were. Yer a fae, jus’ like me. Damn bad luck, catchin’ a changeling.”

“Changeling?”

The fae nodded. “Yep. See, usually when a fae consumes the existence of a human, they leave behind a fae child to take the place. _That’s_ a changeling. But see, those are _really_ difficult to come across an’ to do it right ya need to make the switch before the changeling wakes for their first time. It’s very difficult to do an’ to be honest, I couldn’t be bothered to find one.

“But someone _did_ do that with you. They consumed the existence of some poor human boy an’ ya took his place. Yer form, whatever it was before, would have conformed to that of the child’s. The humans rarely notice the difference. Sometimes they do though… lucky it’s real hard to kill a fae unless ya know how.”

Ichigo slid down the tree, his head in his hands. He had known something was up with him, but this? He wasn’t even human? He believed the fae, he could feel the truth in every word, but he was having a difficult time with the acceptance part.

The fae kneeled next to him and ruffled his hair. “Sorry to break it to ya this way. It shouldn’t 'ave been me. Whoever wished for ya shoulda come and grabbed ya long ago. At least those humans took good care of ya till now.”

Ichigo frowned at him though he didn't tell him to move his hand from his hair, it was helping his headache a bit. “What do you mean?”

“Fae children aren’t born, they are wished for by another fae. A fae child is very dear to whomever wished for ‘em and so they are usually found quickly, usually as soon as the child begins using their powers. An’ ya can obviously use yers. Something must be wrong for no one to have come for ya. It’s really rare. I didn’t even consider ya weren’t human.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to think about the first part of that at all. He would deal with it later. Right now he had to deal with what _this_ fae had done to him.

“You said that was important, that it changed the terms of the faerie ring. What did it change them to?”

“Clever King, this might work out alright after all. When a fae enters a ring it means they accept to _merge_ existences. Fae cannot consume each other, but we can technically join our powers, bodies, and minds. This is called a Ceangailte and it’s highly forbidden. It can easily drive the fae involved insane and no one needs that. Fae are often insane enough on their own without adding voices in their head.” The fae’s grin was still frightening but Ichigo was beginning to get used to it, though it still sent a chill through him every time he saw it.

“So… you’re in my head?”

“Yep.”

“But I can see you? Hell I can _feel_ you…” 

“That’s ‘cause I want ya to. I have some say in tha' mind of ours. Makin’ ya see, hear, and feel me by alterin’ yer perceptions ain’t that hard. Yer the King though, ya got the run of the rest of the ship. I’m just here for the ride now. See, that’s the price I paid for settin’ up the ring. Yer the one in control of our combined body. The one that initiates a deal between fae always gets the worse end of it. Remember that.”

Ichigo nodded then batted his hand away, standing up, slightly amused that, to anyone else, he would be batting at nothing.

“Well, roommate, what do I call you? I can’t keep thinking of you as ‘the fae’.”

The other laughed. It still sounded awful. “Ya can just call me Shiro, King.”

Ichigo felt uneasy by the response and instantly knew why. “That’s not your name,” he said darkly.

“No, but it’s what ya’ll call me nonetheless, King. Givin’ out yer true name is the fastest way to makin’ yerself a slave,” Shiro replied just as darkly. “Although, ya can find yer answer here, in our head if ya look for it… I - chi - go!” Shiro laughed again and Ichigo knew he was telling the truth. If he searched for it, he’d find his answer. But in the moment he didn’t really care, he needed to head home.

“Ya should pick yer own name, King, to tell others ‘fore headin’ anywhere. Better to be decided before ya need it, sounds more natural tha' way. Also, it’s easier to pick something ya already identify with, the closer the better. Lessens the discomfort the closer it is to the truth.”

Ichigo briefly entertained using Konpaku but dismissed it instantly. That name was never his and he would not use it now. “Kurosaki,” he said instead. It was his family name. And that _was_ his family, adopted fae child or not.

“Felt good, King, barely even a shiver. At least I didn’t get stuck with an idiot.”

“I’m happy for you,” Ichigo said flatly, wincing again at Shiro’s laugh.

He started to head home and Shiro appeared next to him as if he was walking by his side, though the grass didn’t move around him and Ichigo looked away, unnerved at the sight.

“It won’t matter,” Shiro said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the gentle tone. “They won’t remember who ya are King.”

“What do you mean? And are you trying to _comfort_ me?”

“Hey, yer emotional turmoil is mine now too ya know. Ceangailte, remember? What I mean is, humans forget the existence of a fae within three days of last being with them. They won’t remember ya. They might remember the boy ya replaced but to them, he’ll 'ave died long ago, at the moment he _should_ 'ave. Yer place in their memories will be fogged over, like a dream, or an imaginary friend at most.”

Ichigo knew he was telling the truth but he couldn’t accept this. Not right now. He just had to get home.

He heard Shiro sigh and then vanish, Ichigo making the rest of the way back in silence.

Before he reached home, however, he was startled by Karin’s small body appearing in front of him, hanging upside down from a tree. He grinned at her and was about to greet her when-

“Who are you?” she asked, her tone hard and agressive.

And that was all he needed, the proof of Shiro’s words brought into stark relief in the most painful way he could imagine.

Because if Karin, of all people, had forgotten him, he knew there was no hope for any of the others.

His grin instantly became forlorn. “No one,” he responded. “Just a stranger, passing through.”

“Well this is our land so keep walking.”

He nodded, moving around her and continuing on his way although now he was entirely lost as to where that should be. He could feel a few tears escape his eyes and he blinked them back, rubbing his face a bit harshly, angry at himself for the response. But how else were you supposed to feel when you lose _everything_? 

**_I’ve got some contacts._ ** Shiro’s voice echoed in his head.

“Great, I guess I’ll just have to trust in the voice in my head, hu?”

**_Well ya should definitely stop speaking out loud to it. This is serious, King. If anyone from the courts finds out we’re Ceangailte, we’ll be hunted down and melted in liquid iron. Saw a few of those myself, not a pretty way to go. Just think what ya want to say, I can hear ya King._ **

_You can hear anything I think?_

**_Yep._ **

_That’s disturbing. Talk about invading someone’s privacy._

**_We’re the same being now, King. Yer thoughts are mine and mine are yers. We’re only havin’ a conversation right now ‘cause it’s helpin’ yer sanity._ **

_Is it though?_

That laugh was almost more chilling when he couldn’t see its source.

_So, contacts?_

**_Yep, can’t be anyone affiliated with the courts. See, yer an Unseelie, that's a winter fae, and I’m a Seelie, a summer fae. And they’ve been at war now for the past few hundred years or so. What we did is beyond taboo and no one in either court is gonna help us. We need to find a place to lie low for a while and gather intel._ **

_Intel about what? Is there a way to reverse this?_

**_‘Fraid not but that’s not what I was talkin’ ‘bout King. There’s someone out there that should have come for ya, remember?_ **

_Yeah…?_

**_We’re gonna find ‘em._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Shiro’s contacts unfortunately required a bit of traveling. It didn’t help that Shiro insisted that this delay was somehow his fault and that he was a…

**_...terrible example of an umbrakinesis wielder._ **

_ It’s not my fault that my family could never afford to travel! _

**_As soon as we get halfway sorted, you and I are traveling the world. The main benefit of a shadow-stepper is they can STEP THROUGH SHADOWS. That means travel. Instantly. This is just sad. And yer making us walk! Ya could at least use those shadows of yers to sneak us onto a bus or somethin’!_ **

_ That would be stealing Shiro. _

**_Yer a miserable excuse for a fae in general. Ya spent far too long with humans. It’s lucky ya have me or you’d never ‘ave the balls to do what needed to be done to find yer Wishmaker. Ya’d ‘ave probably gone yer whole life tryin’ to live as a human, King. Ya better appreciate me!_ **

_ Of course Shiro. I’ll try and remember that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Now, can you please shut the hell up and give me a moment to think? _

They were traveling to the Isle of Man which, according to Shiro, was the only place that was connected enough to the part of Otherworld they needed access to be able to travel across safely. Otherworld was the name of the faerie realm that exists alongside the human realm, like the world that exists on the other side of a mirror. Well, a funhouse mirror. Otherworld was greatly affected by the magic of the fae that inhabited it and oftentimes… reality wasn’t exactly stable. A strong enough fae could twist and alter large portions of the realm through their will alone. 

This was partly the reason for the establishment of the courts to begin with, to put a leash on the more destructive tendencies of the fae. In practice though, all dividing the fae into courts did was create two opposing monarchies whose word was law over their kingdoms, simply because their wills and powers were the strongest. They fought over the territories within Otherworld, seeking to bring more under their control because twisting the realities of the territories to reflect either summer or winter gave a great power advantage to the corresponding court. 

The territories under the control of the Seelie, the summer fae, were called Mag. There were five in total but Ichigo hadn’t bothered to memorize the names Shiro had rattled off. He figured Shiro had that job covered for them. The Unseelie, or winter fae, also had five territories and these were called Tir. 

It was important to know that distinction simply because you could somewhat predict the state of Otherworld by knowing if you were about to enter a Mag or Tir, as well as if your power would correspondingly be strengthened or weakened. Mags were plains of everlasting summer, long warm days, bright sunlight, and a flurry of activity with an abundance of flora and fauna. Tirs, conversely, were lands of winter, beautifully locked in snow and ice, sunlight scarce and weak, with the longest nights, still and quiet, dominated by billions of bright stars. 

There were places all over the Earth where the two worlds, the mundane and the faerie, were close enough that natural portals between them formed, allowing relatively safe passage. And since Ichigo was not yet able to form his own passage, they would need to use a naturally occuring one.

However they couldn’t just use any of these portals. It was summer here in Ireland which meant that any portals would lead to a Mag, or plain of Summer. Conversely, during winter, those same portals would lead to a Tir, or land of Winter. Neither of these options would be wise in their current condition. Shiro wanted to steer clear of either court until Ichigo had mastered their combined powers. And hopefully, if they kept a low profile, they could accomplish that  _ without _ being actively hunted down.

And so they were currently traveling to the only location on Earth with a portal that would lead them to a part of Otherworld that was outside both courts, the only neutral territory left. Emain Ablach, or “isle of apples”. Apparently this territory was protected by a very powerful and unusual fae who didn’t care for the courts, didn’t abide by their laws. This was where Shiro’s contacts were. Ichigo was just relieved it wasn't on the other side of the world.

**_What if we rode on top of a bus? That way, no unpaid seat, no technical theft, and the added bonus of training yer balance!_ **

_ Are you crazy? No Shiro, don’t respond, that was rhetorical. I can’t be seen riding on top of a bus! _

**_King, you ‘ave yer shadows. Use ‘em.”_ **

_ You have an aspect too though, right? Motion? Can’t you, I don’t know, make my body run faster or something? _

**_Technically, I could. But ya’ll need a lot of training up to control my aspect enough to use on yer body without ripping yer atoms apart. So that’s out. Just use yer shadows King. You've been doing it unconsciously all yer life. Ya can do it willingly too._ **

Ichigo was still skeptical but it was true that walking would take forever, even if the Isle of Man was relatively close. He’d need to use a boat to reach it as well. He understood that he probably  _ could _ swim, meaning he’d physically be able to, but even his moral code had some limits when the alternative meant swimming across the Irish Sea. So, he figured starting with a bus wouldn’t be that much different than starting with a boat.

_ Fine, you win Shiro. But we are staying on top of the bus. They’re too crowded to avoid being knocked into, even if no one could otherwise perceive us being there. That will be easier to avoid on a boat. _

**_It’s yer call, King._ ** Ichigo couldn’t see him when they conversed this way but he definitely heard a bit of smugness in his roommate’s voice.

They found a bus station using Ichigo’s phone to locate one nearby. Luckily that was still working. Ichigo spared a thought to wonder how long it would take before Isshin noticed he was paying for a fourth line for no reason he could remember. Well, it couldn’t be helped, and he would make use of it while he had it.

As they walked, Ichigo checked the routes thoroughly on his phone until he had one figured out that would get them to the northwest coast. When they approached, he called for his shadows to wrap around him, to conceal him from all perception. He watched himself in the glass of a shop as his image faded from view in the space of a blink. He slammed his foot down and was pleased when the action emitted no sound.

**_See King? This is yer aspect. Yer meant to use it. It’s meaningless to be afraid or feel guilty about it. This is a part of ya, just like yer hands or yer voice. It’s meant to be used so embrace it._ **

Shiro was right about this power being a part of him. He always felt relief when he used it, like it was just waiting to be called upon and more than happy to answer him. The shadows leapt to his command like old friends. In truth, perhaps they were.

**_I’ve heard of shadow aspects being consumed by their own power before, refusing to use it, losing their ability to see, smell, hear. Damned fools. No one finds those bodies. For all we know they litter the ground, outside our perception. Maybe that’s what people trip over when ya think yer trippin' over nothin’._ **

_ That’s a real cheery thought, thanks Shiro. _

**_It was a warning King. Yer power must be used, don’t suppress it. We need to get to my contacts so that they can help us in training ya up to tap into mine. I don’t want to go too long keepin’ it locked inside. Remember what I said about atoms being ripped apart? At least Unseelie go quietly when their powers turn on them. A Seelie’s turn of power is more violent and showy, and it’s far more difficult if not impossible to recover from._ **

_ I get the picture. We’ll get there soon Shiro, you’ve convinced me. _

Luckily, balancing on top of the bus wasn’t actually all that difficult. The muscles and reflexes he had gained from Shiro’s body fusing with his own helped greatly and Ichigo could concentrate instead on keeping his shadows wrapped tight around him.

A couple hours later found them the sea and a boat. Ichigo couldn’t believe how easy it was to pass by others without their notice. He could be the greatest thief in the world with a power like this. Ichigo wasn’t tempted though. Perhaps Shiro was right, maybe he had spent too long with his human family, instilling within him their own moral codes. But he wasn’t bothered by the fact that this made him odd for a fae. He appreciated his time with them and if this ‘human morality’ was one of the few things that remained of that, he would hold onto it for as long as he could.

**_We’ll see King. I’ve got the rest of existence to corrupt ya. I’m gonna love seein’ ya break. Should be fun._ **

When their ferry reached the small island, Ichigo waited for the rest of the passengers to leave before stepping off himself. He followed Shiro’s directions, the town they had docked at quickly falling away to gently rolling green hills and clear sight lines to the sparkling sea. Celtic ruins dotted their journey and Ichigo looked at them in interest but did not stop to investigate, Shiro’s warning still very real in his mind. 

Eventually they came upon what looked like an abandoned apple orchard. The trees were long dead, their trunks curved, their branches like hundreds of long twisted fingers reaching towards the sky, and yet rotting fruit still littered the ground as if fallen only days before. It smelled of death and decay and Ichigo was instantly repulsed, finding himself wanting to be anywhere else. He supposed that was exactly the point though, and part of what protected the portal.

**_This is the entrance to Emain Ablach, the only part of Otherworld not belonging to or under the control of either court. If ya walk into those trees, yer feet will guide ya through to Otherworld. Scatter yer shadows, let the trees know yer here. And don’t fight the pull. We don’t want to end up somewhere else._ **

Shiro didn’t have to repeat the danger they were in, Ichigo understood. He released the shadows around him and walked into the trees. As he walked, he noticed mist began to collect around him, wrapping around and thickening until he could no longer see the long dead trees, no longer see the ground in front of him, no longer see. At Shiro’s urging he did not resist, simply kept walking, allowing his feet to walk on without his interference. Eventually the mist began to clear and Ichigo found himself overlooking a very odd sight indeed.

Apple trees, thousands of them, somehow locked in a state between spring and autumn. Fallen, colorful leaves in gold, orange, and red, blanketed the ground. The crooked branches above, while bereft of leaves, were not bare but fully laden with bright, healthy, mature apples. Ichigo was tempted to take one but Shiro caught the thought and reprimanded him harshly.

**_This is Otherworld, King. Accepting anything from any being will bind ya into a contract. Food is the oldest trick in the book. So unless ya want to be a slave to a damned tree for the next ten years or so, Don’t. Touch. The. Apples._ **

Ichigo looked at the apples more warily now and decided to ignore them, no matter how delicious they looked.

_ Where to now? How do we find these contacts of yours? _

**_Honestly, someone is most likely watching us right now, they would definitely have a guard posted here at the portal. They haven’t approached yet because ya haven’t made any hostile moves and they don’t know who ya are. Call out to them, tell them yer here to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They’ll get the message to them and then we’ll just have to wait._ **

_ Just like that? How long will it take? _

**_If it were just Grimm he might keep us waiting a while just for fun but Ulquiorra has always been a dutiful sort of fae. Reminds me of you actually, now that I think about it… He’s far less emotional though and definitely doesn’t give a damn about human morality. I’d never need to convince him to take human public transportation without paying. He’s also a dark aspect, like you, so he should be able to help you learn to use that better._ **

_ And the other one? Grimmjow? _

**_Summer fae, and like me he’s a motion aspect. He’s gonna help ya tap into that portion of our power. He’s actually the one that trained me to begin with. He’s gonna have a ball putting me through the same hell twice._ **

_ You are sure that they’ll help us, right? Why? _

**_These two love training and battling strong opponents, that’s all the reward they need to help us so it’s a relatively safe bargain to make. Like I said, I’ve done this before with Grimm. He talks big but he’s just an oversized kitten underneath. And Ulquiorra has him wrapped around his finger if he gets out of line._ **

_ What? They’re… Together? _

**_Yeah, long as I’ve known ‘em. It’s a bit odd for fae considering they don’t have a Wishmaker-Master bond. They just happen to fit well together and have made it work for ‘em. I’ve heard that they even trusted each other enough to exchange their true names but I wouldn’t put much stock in rumors. I doubt even Grimm was that much of an impulsive, lovestruck idiot._ **

_ Wait, do all Wishmaker-Master bonds result in a relationship?  _ Ichigo didn’t know how he felt about this and was all of a sudden less keen on finding whoever wished him into being. It’s not that he was necessarily adverse to such a thing but he didn’t like it being forced on him.

**_They always form some kind of relationship, it’s practically demanded by the bond. What type of relationship that is usually depends upon what was wished for. Afterall, the resulting fae is supposed to be a perfect answer to the wish. And you only get to make one._ **

_ Have you made one? _

**_‘Course not! The last thing I wanted was a master. A bit ironic now though… Considering… Well, now it probably wouldn’t even work if I tried. My heart’s gone after all. I’m just the shadow of a personality that remained from the Ceangailte. Again, I’m not really here. All of this is just you, talking to ya’self._ **

_ Just what I always wanted, Shiro, multiple personalities.  _

**_Only two. Let’s keep it that way._ **

For once, Ichigo wholeheartedly agreed.

_ You must have had a Wishmaker though right? I can’t imagine having to call you master… _

**_I’ll have you know I was a great Master! And I might as well answer yer next question ‘cause I can already tell what it will be. He had wished for a pupil to pass on his knowledge to and to be his companion some day._ **

**_We barely began the first part of that when he was killed during an Unseelie raid on our little community. There had been so many of them and I was real young, I only escaped ‘cause he stalled them. I had thought about ordering him to go, leave me behind, but I just couldn’t do that to him. I couldn’t force him to live on alone after I was killed, not able to make another wish._ **

**_Got picked up by Grimm soon after which was a welcome bit of luck. I wasn’t exactly the easiest child to deal with but Ulquiorra’s patience is unending and Grimm likes a challenge. They’ll help us, King. It’s usually a bad policy to trust any fae but if I had to, and unfortunately right now we don’t have much choice, I’d place my trust in them._ **

Ichigo felt better about everything after hearing Shiro’s answer. He had also felt fondness as Shiro spoke of his Wishmaker, an emotion he hadn’t felt come from him before.

_ Would you tell me what his name was? _

Shiro didn’t need clarification. And though he could have made Ichigo search through his memories to find it, he seemed to understand that Ichigo was showing him respect by asking.

**_Tensa._ **

Ichigo was floored for a moment at the overwhelming warmth that came from Shiro saying Tensa’s name. This, more than anything Shiro could have said, put him at ease. If Shiro of all beings could feel this deeply for another then Ichigo would trust in his own bond as well. 

Decided, he called out to whomever was observing him, “I’ve been sent by Shiro to meet with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I intend to remain here until they arrive. They are not expecting me.” 

Hopefully that would be enough to get his request across without directly asking. He doubted the guard wanted him loitering around the gate for long but he wasn’t willing to make a direct request and create the opening for a contract to be made. He was always careful of his words regarding such things but he was even more aware of it here than ever before.

Ichigo then took a seat upon the soft yet slightly damp leaves to wait. He picked one up, a warm gold teardrop with serrated edges, about the size of his palm. It looked like a perfectly normal leaf but Ichigo could feel… something within it. He concentrated on that feeling and watched in amazement as the leaf shattered into light, absorbing into his hand. He panicked until he heard Shiro’s awful laughter beside him, immediately looking over at him with an annoyed expression that demanded he explain. Now.

“Yer face! You were so scared!”

“I’m in a faerie realm, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Don’t talk out loud, King, remember only I can hear ya and we don’t want to tip our hand at being Ceangailte just yet. I’m just here to give ya company.”

_ Joy. _

“Good, that’s better,” Shiro praised with a mocking grin as he shifted closer to pat his head.

_ And I just have to sit here without reacting to you because I’ll look insane otherwise. You’re the best Shiro. _

“I live to please you, King,” Shiro whispered in his ear, his voice decidedly seductive. Ichigo’s mind couldn’t help but think back to their first meeting and blushed. Shiro was being a little shit right now. He could clearly feel the effect that doing these types of things had on the part of Ichigo’s brain that was still most definitely a teenager. It didn’t help that Ichigo wasn’t used to this type of attention at all and Shiro seemed to get a kick out of flustering him.

_ Back the fuck off Shiro. _

“Ah, but King,” Shiro purred and Ichigo could feel those long, slender fingers run up and down arm, causing him to have to suppress a shiver, “ya have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve felt any sexual tension. And never this strong. Puts a bit of a damper on things when ya can’t trust yer partner at all, always needin’ to keep yer wits about ya. But yer desire is so pure, so unrestrained, I can’t help myself. It’s also a bit of a heady feeling, knowin’ that it’s me yer reactin’ to. Like I’m still here somehow, still able to have an effect on at least one person.”

Ichigo’s gaze softened as he looked into the glowing golden eyes that now only he could ever see. Shiro was growing on him, as odd as that might seem because, in reality, they were the same person now. But Ichigo really wouldn’t have made it this far without him and he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his other half for the botched faerie ring that resulted in their Ceangailte.

_ You’re real to me Shiro. I don’t think that will ever change. Just please, can you at least not do this when I can’t relieve any of the sexual tension you're placing on our body? I’m supposed to be acting like I’m just sitting here by myself, remember? _

Shiro sighed and flopped down on the ground next to him, placing his head on Ichigo’s thigh but he still caught the small smile on his face. The weight and warmth on his thigh was comforting, even if it was just in his head. 

Shiro may insist that they were the same person now, but their personalities were so distinct that Ichigo couldn’t really see Shiro as just a figment of his imagination. He wasn’t able to lie after all, what he had told Shiro was the truth. Shiro remained real to him, accessable, yes, but distinct and Ichigo didn’t want to change that. He felt like he owed it to the fae to give him as much identity as he could, given the circumstances. So he’d put up with his inappropriateness and teasing, his nagging and complaining. It was reward enough when he could make him smile like this. A smile no one else could see.

_ Hey, explain the leaf.  _ Ichigo thought as he moved his leg slightly, causing Shiro's head to knock forward. Ichigo grinned at the annoyed frown he got in return. 

Shiro settled again with a sigh and answered, "Ya devoured its existence. Think of it like eatin' except a fae can devour the existence of any living thing. We don't need to, other than to heal. Or get stronger, as is the case with devourin' a human with a faerie ring… That last one is dangerous though and banned by both courts. Even if ya get the ring to form correctly, things can go very wrong, obviously."

_ So, I essentially ate that leaf? How is that different from the apples?  _

"The apples are still on the tree, would be considered takin'. Leaf was already abandoned on the ground," Shiro answered, his shoulders shrugging as if that should be obvious. Perhaps, to him it was. 

Time crawled by, the breeze occasionally swaying the branches of the trees, the apples shifting lazily but never falling, the brightly colored leaves being pushed about to settle again a short distance away, subtly altering the brilliant tapestry that was the ground. It was utterly beautiful here and Ichigo felt himself drifting. He was exhausted after their admittedly very long day.

“Can’t rest yet, King. If ya close yer eyes I can’t see either.” Shiro was still resting on his thigh and Ichigo was a bit grateful that doing so made it awkward for him to lay down or he definitely would have fallen asleep. That seemed like it would be a stupid decision, out in the open like this, no matter how peaceful it seemed here.

A few more minutes passed by and Ichigo was about to ask Shiro to talk to him if just to keep him awake when Shiro stood up suddenly, his gaze above the trees. Ichigo stood beside him and tried to make out what his other half was looking at. As the figure drew nearer, Ichigo could see that it was a man. 

His skin was as white as Shiro’s but his hair was an inky black, straight and slightly longer. Ichigo thought at first that he was wearing black pants and long black gloves, leaving his torso bare, but then he realised that what he had taken for clothing was in fact thick fur. He was carried above the trees by enormous wings, dark and leathery. He also had two long, curved horns, bone-white protruding from both sides of his head in an upward arc and a long, whip-like tail covered in the same dark fur.

Ichigo was so focused on the decidedly odd yet beautiful fae above that he didn’t notice the second man until he seemed to suddenly appear a few feet in front of him. He stepped back, startled, and took in extremely long, powder blue hair that fell in waves down his back to his knees. His ears were cat-like and covered in fur, dark green along the top and that same powder blue. 

This man also had a tail but it looked like bleached bone, as did most of what he was wearing. His chest was also exposed though not as much as his partners, skin more tan, closer to Ichigo’s own coloring, with a very large, very old scar centered and only partially visible as the rest of it clearly continued beneath the bone plating. It looked like something had almost split him in half and he had somehow been welded back together. At least the scar ended just before his neck and left his face unmarked. 

Cerulean blue eyes seemed to look Ichigo over with contemplative recognition before his rough voice asked, “Shiro? That you?”

Ichigo gave a crooked smile, a hand reaching back to scratch the back of his neck. “Well, you’re not entirely wrong.”

The man frowned as his raven haired partner softly landed next to him, his voice smooth and refined, a sharp contrast to the other, “It has been a long time, Shiro. I see you have been misguided in your absence from us. I thought we had raised you better than this.” Up close Ichigo couldn’t help but be fascinated by his eyes. The iris was gold, like Shiro’s, but the sclera was an emerald green.

**_They know. At least Ulquiorra has figured it out already. Nothing ever gets by him, I should’a known he’d guess just by looking at our body._ **

_ What should I do? _

**_Tell them this should be a private conversation. Too crowded here._ **

And though they appeared to be alone Ichigo knew better than to believe they weren’t being observed.

“Listen, is there anywhere else we can go to have this conversation? We have a lot of catching up to do…”

“Clearly,” the winged man, Ulquiorra, responded. “Grimmjow, we will meet you at home. I suspect that, in his current state, this one will not be able to keep up with you and we both know your capacity for patience.”

“Nearly nonexistent. All right Ulqui, catch ya’ soon.” With that the blue haired man was gone. Ichigo hadn’t even seen him move, it was like he simply vanished.

Ichigo rapidly turned his attention back to Ulquiorra in fascination as he changed, his wings, horns, fur, and tail fading into nothing, his slender form being wrapped in a long white coat, not unlike Shiro’s. His eyes changed as well, that emerald green of the sclera flooding the iris and leaving behind clean white. Still beautiful but not quite as inhuman. 

“This way, young one,” Ulquiorra instructed as he turned, clearly expecting Ichigo to follow him.

He did so and they proceeded in silence, his questions turning inward where they could not be overheard.

_ What the hell was that Shiro? How did he change so much? _

**_Some fae with great power will alter form when they fully command that power, like Ulquiorra does when he flies. He’s faster then as well, fast enough that Grimm doesn’t complain so much when they travel together._ **

_ What about you? Did you ever change form? _

**_No, but that may be different now, with us being combined. I have no idea what will happen if you draw on both of our aspects at once. I suspect we’ll be considered a High Seelie though. Or would it be High Unseelie? It is your body after all…_ **

_ There’s really no word for us, is there? _

**_No. Like I said, being Ceangailte is bad enough. But from two different courts? Unheard of. Summer and winter powers don’t work well together, at least they don’t with two individual fae, the powers canceling each other out. From my knowledge, we are the first cross-court Ceangailte. I suspect it is good fortune that at least we don’t have completely opposing aspects, such as would have been the case if my aspect was light or yours stillness. We may have ended up completely powerless had that been the case. Unfortunately, there is no precedent; this is going to be new territory for everyone involved._ **

_ Wonderful. _

Eventually they arrived at a rather plain cabin surrounded by a large, impressive garden. Beautiful flowers of every color pulled on Ichigo’s focus, their smell sweet and alluring, begging to be plucked.

_ Let me guess, just as dangerous as the apples? _

**_Ya catch on fast King. Ulquiorra tends to these and he’s the only one that can pick something without facing a consequence since these plants quite literally owe him their life. They owe us nothing and you would incur a debt if you tried to take from them._ **

_ It’s so strange here, thinking of owing a debt to a plant. _

**_Not just the plant but to the fae that planted it, and that’s usually far worse, King._ **

They entered the cabin to find Grimmjow lounging on a sofa. His form was altered as well but not as much. His hair was still long and his ears still cat-like but the bones and tail were gone, replaced by a white hakama secured with a black obi as well as an open white jacket with black trim. Ichigo still couldn’t see the end of that scar but noticed now that it curved slightly across the right side of his abs and wasn’t in fact a clean cut down the middle.

**_He never talks about that scar, I ‘ave no idea how he got it. He should be able to heal it too but he doesn’t. More than half the things Grimm does don’t make any sense. Ya get used to him._ **

Ichigo heard the door lock behind him and felt the familiar pull of shadows, only it was odd to not be the one directing them.

“We are isolated now. No one will be able to perceive inside these walls. Now then, what do we call you, young one?” Ulquiorra questioned as he sat down at a small, round table.

Ichigo didn’t move but looked at one of the other chairs longingly. It had been such a long day and he wasn’t looking forward to however long this was going to take standing on his feet. Ulquiorra gave the barest hint of a smile and gestured to the chair beside him, “By all means, sit. You may use any of the furniture in this house without incurring a debt. That includes food and drink as well. You are our guest here.”

Relieved, he immediately complied, sinking into the wooden chair with a groan. “Thank you. Also, I’m going by Kurosaki.”

“That seems fitting, given your aspect. It is darkness, yes?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“When you master your aspect, you can usually sense others that can also control it. You are very young indeed if you did not know that before coming here. Where did Shiro find you?”

“Ireland.”

“The human realm. Well, at least he did not do this on purpose then. I take it you were a changeling? How old are you?”

“I’m fifteen, though my body certainly isn’t anymore.”

“No… it wouldn’t be… But that’s a very long time to still be a changeling. You were never approached by your Wishmaker?”

“What the hell are you two on about?” Grimmjow’s voice cut in from across the room.

Ulquiorra sighed and then directed his attention to his partner. “Honestly Grimmjow, look at him. He has become a Ceangailte.”

Grimmjow was immediately on his feet, taking the chair next to Ichigo and grabbing his face, turning it to either side as he really looked at him.

“Hu. I thought it was just a hair color change but he is more different. His skin’s darker, and his eyes aren’t that eerie gold color anymore, their darker now. Like amber.”

“His voice is deeper too, Grimmjow. And he doesn’t move the same way Shiro did. There are similarities but that is to be expected from a successful Ceangailte. Our Shiro is gone.”

Grimmjow released Ichigo’s jaw and slumped back at his partner’s statement and Ichigo was surprised to see real sadness in those cerulean eyes. Ulquiorra seemingly remained completely unaffected but Grimmjow was an open book emotionally. Ichigo couldn’t think of a more opposite pair.

“He’s still here,” Ichigo said softly, speaking more to Grimmjow, not liking seeing him sad. Ichigo wasn’t sure if that pain was Shiro’s or his own empathy, it was difficult to sort out. And really what did it matter when they were actually one in the same? “He talks to me all the time. That’s how I knew to come find you, he told me to. He said we could trust you, that you’d help us.”

Ulquiorra’s eyebrow slightly raised, “So his personality survived the Ceangailte? And you still seem sane… There was only one other case of that, I believe. It may be beneficial to gain his assistance as well.”

“Who? Starrk? Good luck finding the bastard. No one’s seen him in years,” Grimmjow scoffed but his grin was back and Ichigo felt lighter that he had eased the man’s worries about losing his… Who exactly was Shiro to these men?

**_A nephew, that’s probably the closest human relationship. I was their ward for many years but neither of these two are particularly paternal, more like crazy uncles._ **

“I can procure him if needed,” Ulquiorra stated calmly, not the least bit concerned. “Now then, why were you still a changeling at fifteen, Kurosaki? I can guess how you ended up as a Ceangailte, Shiro tried to lure a human yes?”

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, got me instead. I didn’t even know, I hadn’t met any other fae before him. We’re not sure why my Wishmaker never came for me. That’s one of the reasons we’re here. Shiro thought you might be able to help us. He seems to feel that it’s really important.”

“He would be right. Your case is very unusual and Shiro is correct to be concerned. I will indeed look into this. Very little could keep a Wishmaker from finding their Master and for it to go on so long… You can feel the bond still?”

“Shiro says it’s there but I can’t really sense it myself. I guess it’s always been there though so he said it wasn’t surprising that I can’t tell, it’s a part of me.”

“Well, that rules out the obvious at least. Your Wishmaker must still be alive but this is troubling news. Likely, they are detained. Anything that can detain a fae for so long is a concern for all of us.”

Ichigo frowned and nodded. He hadn’t considered that this might have further reaching consequences than just his life. What had happened? Every fae he talked to, although the number was admittedly small, insisted that he should have been found by this person a long, long time ago. Were they really unable to come to him? Were they out there, somewhere, prevented from leaving? Against their will? Were they in pain? Were they suffering?

Ichigo was worried that the answer to all his questions was yes, that all evidence was pointing to this one conclusion.

Ichigo’s Wishmaster had not come for him because they were unable to.

The person that wished him into existence, the person he was essentially created for, was very likely, right now, imprisoned somewhere.

And then Ichigo had an epiphany, Shiro following his thoughts.

**_It’s in yer name. Our name is always tied to the truth of us, why we were brought into existence._ **

And Ichigo meant Lone Guardian. He was meant to protect this person. They had been so desperate, so in need, that they used their only wish. On a protector. On him.

And he swore, Shiro his immensely approving witness. 

_ I will fulfill their wish. _

_ I will find them. _

_ And I will protect them. _


	3. Chapter 3

“Focus Kuro, this is delicate work here. Although, you wouldn’t have so many to heal if you had kept up with me better today. Everyone has bad days but you can’t afford them.” 

Grimm was watching his work with a critical eye as they sat at the dining room table. He wasn’t wrong, Ichigo’s mind wasn’t on their training today. Ulquiorra was due back that afternoon from his reconnaissance and Ichigo was anxious to learn if he had discovered anything. It had already been three years since Ichigo had arrived and during that time, Grimmjow had been his main instructor while Ulquiorra frequently would leave them, sometimes for weeks at a time. 

His first trip had brought Starrk to them, finding the only other known and very reclusive Ceangailte only taking him eight short days. Ichigo had been impressed by the quick results and unfortunately it had made him hopeful that finding his Wishmaker would be just as easy. Three years of nothing but dead ends though had been a rather harsh beating on that once bright hope. He wasn’t expecting much anymore, but there was still a small part of him that held onto the thought that today might be different.

“Ow!” Ichigo exclaimed as Grimmjow used one of his razor sharp nails to reopen the cut he had been attempting to heal. “What the hell was that for!”

“You’re doing a piss poor job, you want to be littered with scars? Do it again.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Ichigo muttered, his eyes flickering to the large gash across his mentor’s torso.

Grimm just gave him a creepy grin and held up his claws again.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll do it right!” Ichigo removed everything else from his mind and focused this time. Motion was a difficult aspect to master. It required extremely fine control because it was far easier to damage yourself than achieve your goal, the margin for error minimal at best. He was currently accelerating his own healing process, directing his skin to knit itself back together after their earlier training session. And he had a lot of damage to fix. Grimm had not gone easy on him just because he could tell he was distracted. In fact, Ichigo thought he went far harder. 

**_I told ya King, he’s a sadistic bastard._ **

Grimmjow had trained him in his own mixture of martial arts, pulling from different styles he had learned over his long life into his own version that complimented their shared aspect the best. Everything was about speed, closing to land a powerful blow and then distancing just as fast to elude counter attack. 

In battle Grimm never stopped moving and punished Ichigo for not keeping up with those razor sharp claws. Ichigo also learned very early on the importance of not falling into a pattern. Grimm definitely didn’t, remaining unpredictable throughout the duration of the fight. Ichigo got the worst beatings when he was being lazy and not maintaining his own spontaneity, Gimm catching on to his pattern immediately and slamming into him, appearing where Ichigo was going to go and arriving before him.

His fights with Grimm were fast paced and grueling, the maniac never seemed to get tired. He would only stop exactly at noon for lunch and not a second earlier and if Ichigo slowed down before then, well, he had more to heal after lunch. At first he had a lot of opportunities to practice his self-healing. He steadily improved though, landing his own hits. 

Grimm seemed happy at this turn of events and immediately had him begin practicing his healing on him, using his own power to check Ichigo’s as he carefully monitored his work. It was even more difficult to heal someone else’s body, Ichigo soon realised, because he didn’t have the internal feedback to tell him if he was accelerating the cellular growth too quickly or not. Cancer was a real worry when you were forcing cells through mitosis and the level of control needed was staggering, but Ichigo was mastering it. He felt proud every time Grimm would say, “Not bad kid,” as he ruffled his hair. 

At this point, his and Shiro’s emotions were so in tune with each other that Ichigo could never tell from which personality they stemmed from. Though honestly, the answer was probably that it was simply both of them, as both now viewed Grimmjow as their mentor. Over the course of their training, they were steadily becoming far more in tune with each other. 

Meeting with Starrk and speaking with him about his Lilynette had helped as well. The acquaintanceship had given Ichigo someone to talk to who understood what it was like to have another personality in their head that could only communicate with them, able to observe the outside world but unable to interact with it. Ichigo learned of how they handled being a dual personality Ceangailte, of how Starrk would do things, go places, just because he knew that it would be enjoyable for Lilynette, because those decisions weren’t hers anymore. It was obvious how he cared for his other half. And much like Ichigo, thought of her as still her own person.

Lilynette, a spirited fire aspected Seelie, had been very young when she performed the faerie ring that formed their Ceangailte, had done so without really understanding the consequences. She had been very powerful, even at such a young age, and had subdued a Hawthorn tree just to see if she could. But she had done so in Otherworld, a place impossible for humans to enter and had trapped herself within the ring. Faerie rings are dangerous, not only because it is very difficult to best the tree which forms them, but also because they do not release anyone from them until the terms of the contract are met, including the fae that initiates it.

Starrk had found her and immediately understood what she had done. He was a far older fae, a High Seelie with the aspect of light. He had become so powerful, most fae could not bear to be in his presence for long periods of time, his power a pressure weighing over them. Lonely himself, and the ring keeping Lilynette isolated from the pressure of his power, he stayed with her, outside the ring, for several days and kept her company. 

When it became apparent to her that she really was trapped, she pleaded with him to somehow help her. He informed her there was only one way and she would likely not survive the result but he still extended the offer. He was tired of being alone all the time, and he wanted to repay Lily for easing that, if just for a few short days.

Perhaps it was Starrk’s deep want to have a companion that kept Lilynette’s personality whole and stable. Or perhaps it was just a bit of twisted luck, as Ichigo thought was the case with Shiro and himself. But the result was that the two lived in harmony with one another, perfectly content to just have each other, hiding away from the rest of the world.

Maybe it would have been the same for Shiro and himself, had circumstances been different, had Ichigo’s Wishmaker not been locked away from him, the bond pulling on him to find them. He could feel that bond now, his time in Otherworld as well as his desire to find his bondmate strengthening it even as his own senses improved to be able to be better aware of it. Maybe, with more time, Ulquiorra could end his search, Ichigo becoming able to simply follow the pull.

It wasn’t happening near fast enough though and so Ulquiorra had valiantly continued on. Ichigo thought that perhaps by this time, it was a question of pride. No one had ever eluded Ulquiorra so spectacularly. There was no master of shadow more impressive than him, his ability to peer into every corner of the realm unmatched. Ulquiorra had been gone longer and longer as of late and Ichigo sensed that the seemingly emotionless fae was getting frustrated.

“Not bad kid,” Grimmjow said, ruffling his hair as Ichigo finished healing the rest of his cuts, leaving not a trace behind that they had been there. Ichigo grinned at him and reached his hand out to hold in front of Grimm’s arm, preparing to do the same to him, when Grimm stopped him. 

“Not today Kuro, I’m gonna teach you something new. You’ve graduated from single healing. It’s time you started working on multiple targets at once. Now, just focus on feeling my power as I do this,” he paused and Ichigo flinched at the sadistic grin that accompanied the words that followed, “and then I’m going to rake my claws down your arm in four neat, bloody rows, and you're gonna heal them all at the same time. Correctly. Or I’ll do it again until you can.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened but then he felt Grimmjow start to heal himself and focused completely on the feeling of his power, the way it swelled and pooled in all of the injured places on his body. Ichigo had thought concentrating on one location, keeping the cells there in check, was difficult enough. To do this across one’s whole body, simultaneously? At least he was starting with just his arm but still. And Grimm was so fast at it! Ichigo quickly realised that this would be a very important skill to learn, to be able to rapidly heal your entire body mid-combat.

All too soon it was his turn and with a flash of nails, Ichigo had the promised four thin, red lines down his arm. Ichigo hissed at the small sting and concentrated, allowing his power to flow to all four locations as he had felt Grimm do, Shiro helping as much as he could to direct the flow so that it pooled instead of flooded. They had to work together as this aspect was Shiro’s originally. It was one of the reasons they were so in sync now. They had to be if they didn’t want to keep enduring Grimm’s personal hell that he called training.

It was slow, Ichigo paranoid about rushing the process causing him to overcompensate a bit, but it was working, all four lines knitting back together leaving flawless skin as they vanished. Grimm examined his arm and then released him with a grin, “Good, we’ll need to work on your speed but you did well for a first time. From now on I want you to heal each part of your body as a whole. You want less to heal, then you’ll get hit less, understood?”

Ichigo nodded, grim but determined, as Grimmjow continued, “We need to work up your endurance more too, until you no longer feel tired from moving at those speeds, nor exhausted from the energy loss your body goes through when you push it to heal. We’ll also start working on you being able to identify and absorb the existences around you while you're in combat. This will help restore the energy you spend and while it's pretty safe to practice here, what with all the fallen leaves around, you are to only do so in real combat when you really need to and only when you are sure of the cost of what you're consuming.”

Ichigo simply nodded again, trusting in the far more experienced fae’s judgement. Grimm was a harsh taskmaster but he was great at getting results.

**_He’s right King, yer doin’ real well. It took me at least ten years to get to this point in our training._ **

_Well, I do have your experience in here to pull from so that’s not really a fair comparison._

**_Stop bein’ modest and take the compliment. Yer not gonna get many._ **

_Sure, sure._

Grimmjow and Ichigo conversed at the table for a time after that, Shiro interjecting occasionally and Ichigo repeating what he said for Grimm’s benefit. It was comfortable and Ichigo appreciated these moments. Grimm was very easy going when he wasn’t focused on Ichigo’s training and he genuinely liked the other motion aspect. Ichigo could understand why Shiro had grown so fond of him and his partner.

Ulquiorra emerged from the shadow of the hallway and they stopped their conversation as Grimmjow was instantly at his side, giving him a far too enthusiastic kiss. Ichigo averted his gaze, blushing but with an amused grin. Ulquiorra quickly pinned his eager partner to the wall and subdued him with a flat stare, communicating without words that yes, he was happy to see him but that he would be waiting before he’d allow himself to be hauled off and mauled.

Their relationship fascinated Ichigo. He could tell after all this time that Grimmjow was clearly more dominant and affectionate, always pulling Ulquiorra to him to hold him, always being the one to initiate their kisses, always being the one to drag him off to their bedroom. 

When he could get away with these things. 

Ulquiorra was far more powerful. And that odd dynamic, that Ulquiorra allowed Grimmjow to do those things to him at all, even must enjoy them although it was impossible to tell from that emotionless expression he always had, intrigued Ichigo in a way. He wondered what that would be like, to have a partner that was just as strong if not stronger than him, and still be allowed to dote on them and protect them.

“Kurosaki,” Ulquiorra greeted as he sat next to him at the table, “I do have some news but I confess that it will not be easy for you to hear.”

Ichigo straitened in his chair and narrowed his eyes, nodding at him to continue.

“I have now completely exhausted every shadow of every corner of Otherworld and have not caught a single glimpse of a captive fae. I have also heard of no one discussing such a thing. Fae do not take captives, as I have said before, it is far too dangerous. Enemies are killed, left for dead, or flee. I am sorry, Kurosaki, I can do no more in this manner.”

Ichigo sagged in his seat, his expression showing his disbelief. “You’re giving up then?”

“I will not be able to locate your Wishmaker, not this way. Whomever has them must have prepared for this eventuality, has them captive in a room without shadows. That would require constant light sources, from all sides, likely in a small, rounded, empty room. It must also be a very small operation as there are no leaks. The only evidence we have at all is your existence, Kurosaki. Without you, not a single fae would even know any of this was occurring. You are likely the one variable they did not count on. Your bond continues to grow, yes?”

Ichigo nodded. It was true that each month that passed he could notice the difference. The pull used to simply demand he find his bondmate but was not strong enough to even hope to give a direction. He felt like he could almost determine one now but it wasn’t certain, the feeling fading in and out.

“That should continue as long as it remains your will to find them. It is time I begin my own training with you. You are done with your mapping of the Earth, are you not?”

Ulquiorra was referring to Ichigo’s afternoons when he and Shiro would travel using his shadow-step, going further each time until Ichigo was able to step into at least every major city in the world. It had been a whole mixture of tiring, fun, and annoying with Shiro as a tour guide. They had wrapped up their goal a few weeks ago and Ichigo had been enjoying having some time to rest in the afternoons now. Well, it had been nice while it lasted. “Yes, you’re correct.”

“Good. I will use your afternoons then while you continue your training with Grimmjow in the mornings. This will be a far more beneficial use of our time. When you are able to locate your Wishmaker, you will need to be ready to do what must be done to retrieve them. If their captors are this highly capable in hiding their deed, they will most likely also be capable in preventing a rescue attempt. I am still very uncertain as to why anyone would do such a thing. But we will find out Kurosaki. I am not giving up completely, we are simply changing tactics.”

**_Ulquiorra makes good points, King. An' ya need to learn this anyway. Ya need to be able to protect yer Wishmaker when we find 'em._ **

Ichigo agreed, his heart feeling heavy. His bonded had already waited eighteen years for him. Would there be anything left worth saving by the time he finally found them?

_Hold on, just a while longer. As soon as I can find my way to you, I will. I promise I’m doing all I can and I’ll be ready to save you._

**_We both will._ **

* * *

The breeze was calm as it always was here, causing the apples above their heads to sway and colored leaves to dance at their feet. They stared each other down, amber locking with emerald, waiting for the slightest indication of movement, of a charge. They both knew Ichigo would be the one to do so, Ulquiorra could wait endlessly, preferred defence until he saw an opening to exploit. And Ichigo needed to prove he could handle taking on the riskier role. 

This was his last test, his chance to put all of their training into practice. Grimmjow was somewhere nearby, obscured by Ulquiorra’s shadows though Ichigo knew if he focused hard enough he’d be able to feel the unnatural concentration of darkness. He had mastered his aspect, and Shiro’s as well, but he had yet to break that final barrier, to really combine the two as they all suspected he could.

If he was pushed.

Today he would be. Ulquiorra wasn’t going to stop coming at him with everything he had until Ichigo was either dead or his power was whole.

But Ichigo still had to make the first move. His agreement to this contract.

The breeze stilled. 

He charged.

A sword of solid shadow formed in his hands and he brought it down in an arc, fully intending to cut down the maddingly stoic man. Ulquiorra redirected his arm with a kick, launching himself into the air. Ichigo immediately cut the air in his direction, tapping into Shiro’s motion aspect to propel the dark arc in a wave. A katana, bright metal catching the sunlight and Ichigo’s focus, materialized in Ulquiorra’s right hand and he effortlessly sliced through.

Iron. 

It was the only substance that could completely neutralize a fae’s aspected power and thus also the only substance that was guaranteed to kill. Only High Seelie and High Unseelie were able to materialize the stuff and wield it without damaging themselves. Ulquiorra was one of the latter. It made him exceptionally dangerous. Ichigo had sparred with him countless times but the swords they had used were wooden. He had zero desire to feel the pure agony that true iron would bring if he were cut with that shining katana. 

As Ulquiorra landed, Ichigo met him again with his sword of shadow, Ulquiorra parrying so hard that Ichigo was knocked on his back. His eyes widened as the katana sang towards him, Shiro screaming at him to **_fuckin' move!_ ** And he did, but it had been a close call. That hit likely would have killed him.

**_He’s not gonna fuckin' toy with us King, we need to work together, as one! He’s not even transformed yet, nor is Grimm aidin' him and ya know that he can and will! We're just not givin’ him enough reason to! I refuse to die here dammit!_ **

_What do you suggest Shiro? I’m trying my best!_

**_That’s the problem King, it’s your best, not our best. Ya trust me?_ **

_At this point Shiro, honestly more than I trust myself sometimes._

**_Then give me partial control. Let us both direct our body._ **

_How the hell do I do that?_

**_Ya just will it King. Ya need to truly want me to ‘ave that control. If ya don’t, I’m just stuck here spectatin’. Ya know we could be so much more, but only if we work together._ **

And then Ulquiorra was upon them again, that iron katana coming down like a guillotine. Ichigo blocked with his shadowed sword, endlessly calling and repairing as Ulquiorra’s iron slowly but steadily ate its way through. He couldn’t hold a candle to this, not with his aspect alone, and not by directing Shiro’s himself. He desperately wanted Shiro’s help, no, he _needed_ it, or they would both perish in this fight.

And just like that, a barrier once solid within him crumbled.

And then he _changed_.

In the space between one moment to the next, Ichigo’s body shuddered, Shiro’s black horn appearing on the left side of his head - he could feel the added weight of it - and Ulquiorra’s eyes widened as Ichigo’s sclera became pitch black. The rate at which the shadows flooded to him became a tsunami and Ulquiorra was unable to cut through them fast enough, forced to dodge as the collected shadows released from Ichigo’s sword and arced towards him, leaving behind black iron.

He’d done it, he’d fused with Shiro enough to manifest an iron sword.

The Ceangailte’s moment of victory was short-lived, however, when Ichigo felt the shadows wrap around Ulquiorra, shifting his form into something far more sinister and imposing. His expression became determined at the sight of the familiar bone white horns, inky black fur, wicked tail, and impossibly large wings.

Perhaps he should feel honored that he had finally managed to push Ulquiorra into taking this fight seriously.

Perhaps he should also have already been moving.

Ichigo cried out as white hot pain engulfed him, Ulquiorra’s katana catching his arm to nick it as Ichigo dodged a fraction of a second too late. Just a nick and it hurt like he had been seared. He felt it healing immediately, Shiro masterfully commanding both their heightened speed and recovery. 

Ichigo shadow-stepped, trying to catch Ulquiorra’s blind spot, only to have that tail strike faster, wrapping around his neck. Ichigo panicked, dropping the sword as he clutched at it, those completely inhuman eyes, gold and emerald, dispassionately watching him struggle. And then Ulquiorra raised a single finger, shadows collecting at the tip. “Is this all you are capable of, Kurosaki? Is this the true extent of your power? Pity, I was sure you would surpass me.”

And then Ulquiorra released his shadows in a finely concentrated beam, running directly through Ichigo’s heart as it blasted through his chest.

Ichigo didn’t even scream, the pain sending his body directly into shock as it fell, Ulquiorra’s tail releasing him, fatal blow done. Shiro needed far more control to cope with the damage, frantically trying to repair their severely damaged heart.

And so Ichigo gave it to him.

Shadows flooded them at his call, transporting them away and concealing them while Shiro worked them over. He devoured the existence of the leaves cushioning his prone form, the energy immediately grasped by Shiro and directed to the gaping hole in his chest.

Ichigo could tell their body was changing again. The weight on the left side of his head felt heavier than before but no longer uneven. Two horns now, larger, no longer black but bone white. His hair as well had changed, grown, the feeling unfamiliar down his entire back, bare from the shot Ulquiorra had delivered ripping through his clothing. And his skin tone changed, taking on Shiro’s white hue.

What emerged from the shadows was a demon in every sense of the word. With a flex of his fingers the iron sword flew into his grip. And this time, when Ichigo charged, Ulquiorra buckled at the strength of it as he perried.

Ichigo pressed him, the iron catching him several times, watching with narrowed golden black eyes as those cuts immediately healed, a skill Ulquiorra did not possess. Grimmjow was fully assisting him then, healing his partner as Ichigo attempted to rain down damage. Ichigo increased his speed, faster than Ulquiorra would normally be able to keep up with, and yet keep up he did. Grimmjow was helping here too then.

No matter how in sync the pair were however, it didn’t compare to the reflexes of a true Ceangailte. With a roar, filled with Shiro’s terrifying madness, the sound distorted and awful, Ichigo caught Ulquiorra’s katana and screamed through the pain as he held it down. Then his own sword, swirling in rapidly twisting darkness, cut down in a savage, unrelenting arc, clear through Ulquiorra’s left horn and upper torso. 

The horn shot off from the force to sink deep into a nearby apple tree with a loud thud as everything stilled. That calm breeze mocked the brutality of the act, causing apples to dance below the limbs they hung from as Ulquiorra’s body hit the hard ground. Blood immediately spread and pooled, dying the once colorful leaves beneath him crimson as he bled out, body unmoving. 

But his eyes, those unnatural golden emerald eyes shone with pride.

Ichigo commanded his sword to disperse, a bit horrified at the damage he’d managed to do on his fellow shadow aspect and immediately turned his focus to healing the horrifically gaping wound that had cut him clean open from left shoulder to lower ribs. An instant later Grimmjow was by his side, his power seamlessly helping him.

Ulquiorra’s form faded back to his more human appearance as he regained his feet, fully healed and with a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Very impressive, Kurosaki. I believe you are ready now.”

“About damn time too! I’m real proud of both you and Shiro, Kuro. I’ve never seen anyone grab iron like that with their bare hand! And deliver Ulqui here such a blow! I’m going to remember this for the rest of my life!”

Still in his fully combined form, Ichigo’s voice was terribly distorted when he responded, “I should have known you’d be happy about your partner getting beat instead of concerned. If I had ran that iron through his heart instead of just through his left lung he’d have died you know.”

Grimmjow grinned, “Man, that’s one scarry voice. You lead with that and you might end some fights before they even begin. Besides, I knew you wouldn’t do anything fatal. Neither you nor Shiro have the heart to permanently damage Ulqui here, especially during a sparring match.”

“Ulquiorra didn’t seem to have a problem,” Ichigo commented, his hand rubbing over where the hole in his chest had been just minutes before.

“Nah, he could've killed you then if he used the katana instead of his aspect when he caught you around the neck but he didn’t. He just needed to injure you enough to call on Shiro more. Worked, didn’t it?”

Well, Ichigo couldn’t deny that. Had he chosen to cut him through the heart with iron instead, Shiro’s power wouldn’t have been able to get to the damage in time to heal it. He really would have died.

“Try shifting in and out of this form until you can do so with ease,” Ulquiorra suggested. “It’s best to do so now while you have a good feel for it.”

Ichigo did as instructed. It took several minutes to get the hang of it, as doing so meant allowing and pulling back control of their shared body from Shiro. Around the tenth successful time he allowed control to slip to Shiro completely and grinned at the shock on their mentors' faces.

“Shiro?” Grimmjow’s voice trembled a bit and then the Ceancailte was being crushed in a hug. Startled, their form flickered back to Ichigo before fading to Shiro’s again. 

“It’s very difficult to hold this,” Shiro admitted though he was returning the hug.

“You really are still in there. It’s so good to see you, kid.”

Shiro felt a weight on his shoulder and looked over to Ulquiorra, returning the familiar blank stare with a grin. “Good to see ya too, Grimm, Ulquiorra. Ya gave me an’ King a run for it today, almost had us with that last stunt.”

“I knew you would survive it, you needed the push.”

“Well, yeah, that’s fairly obvious. Not gonna complain about the results. But man do I not want to fight ya again. Ever. I think King and I will stick to sparring with Grimm here, better for our health.”

Grimmjow ruffled his white hair as he released him from the bear hug, Shiro frowning as some of the long strands got tangled in his horn. The expression was short-lived however as their form faded back to Ichigo. “Sorry,” he said, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck, the long strands meeting his fingers now orange, “I tried to give you more time but it really is difficult to completely release control to Shiro. This is my body after all, I can’t help but want to be in control of it. It is a very difficult impulse to push down, especially when Shiro speaks using my voice or moves using my body.”

“We understand, Kurosaki. It was a gift to see him at all. We are aware that he is within you, but it is another thing to see him look so whole. Thank you for that.”

Ichigo blushed at the words, Shiro’s presence warm within him, filling him with affection. For their mentors, yes, but also for Ichigo himself and he smiled at the feeling.

_Aw, I love you too Shiro._

**_Can’t we just ‘ave this moment King? Don’t ruin this for me, I’m happy._ **

Wisely letting that go, Ichigo turned his attention back to their mentors. “So, now that we’ve successfully mastered combining our power, what’s the next step?”

“Let us return home for this conversation,” Ulquiorra suggested, turning and vanishing as he did so.

Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow. “Race?”

Ichigo blinked and Grimm was already gone.

“Cheating fae!” Ichigo shouted after him as he attempted to catch up. Then he grinned as he had a thought and used his shadow-step to arrive in the shaded part of the garden by the house. He was especially smug when Grimmjow arrived a handful of minutes later.

“Cheat my ass, neither you or Ulqui had to take a step to get here. Doesn’t count.”

“Well, technically we took one…” Ichigo informed him grinning. “And we just used our aspect, same as you.”

Ichigo was laughing even as he was tackled to the ground, Grimm throwing lightning fast punches and Ichigo blocking every one. He was smart enough not to fight back, one battle to the death today had been enough.

“Are you joining me?” Ulquiorra’s voice came from the house, the smell of lunch wafting out behind him. 

“Yes!” both men, looking every bit like children from their place on the ground, exclaimed, rushing past him as he expertly stepped out of the way, both sitting expectantly at the table in the space of a blink. The food Ulquiorra made was always fresh from his garden which neither of the two could touch themselves so it was always a treat when Ulquiorra prepared them food. 

Grimmjow had tried serving leaves once. Ulquiorra fed them ever since. It was true, they could absorb the existence without actually eating, but there was just something about actually consuming the food that Ichigo found comforting. Probably another holdover from his extensive time living as a human.

Ichigo felt Ulquiorra wrap shadows around the small house like he had many times before and he focused on the raven-haired fae as he sat down, watching as he served their food and began their discussion that had been postponed outside.

“The next step, as you phrased it, would be for you to formally meet Nelliel.”

Ichigo almost choked. “Isn’t she a queen? Why on Earth would I want to?”

“Nelliel is a very different Queen than the ones of Summer and Winter. You are powerful enough now to stand in her presence and I believe she will be able to assist us. It is time we informed her of your case. You know where our allegiance lies. We were simply waiting for you to be able to protect yourself before introducing you to the rest of the Exiles.”

Nelliel. Queen of Equinox, Leader of the Exiles. Queen of the misfit toys more like. She ruled over Emain Ablach, taking in any Seelie or Unseelie that fled the war. She was unusual to say the least.

“She doesn’t even have an aspect, right?”

“That is correct. She came into being without one. Instead she is able to absorb the aspects of others, especially hostile ones. That ability has safeguarded Emain Ablach for centuries. She will want to help you Ichigo, she is not the type of fae to leave others suffering. What of your bond? Can you use it yet?”

“It still flickers sometimes but is mostly steady now. Do you think that’s stable enough?”

“No.”

Ichigo’s mood plummeted. Twenty years now. Fifteen years he had lived as a human, five more had elapsed since he had first arrived in Emain Ablach. 

His Wishmaker had been waiting for him for _twenty years_. 

Ichigo was on his feet at the thought, his hand slamming down on the table. “I can’t keep putting this off! I’m ready! I can at least tell the direction now, I’ll go alone if I have to!”

“Calm, Kurosaki, I’m not suggesting you ‘put it off’ as you say, any longer. I believe Nelliel will be able to direct us better than simply following the directional pull from your bond. She will have detailed schematics of the Kingdoms, at the very least. We do not want to do this blind. We want to be successful, after all.”

Placated, Ichigo sat back down, his arms folded across his chest. He felt a bit like a reprimanded child and felt silly at the outburst. Of course Ulquiorra wasn’t giving up, he had told him he wouldn’t, and fae couldn’t lie. Sometime’s Ichigo’s emotions simply got the best of his logic.

“So, Nelliel hu?”

**_This should be entertaining. I can’t wait to see Grimm and ya make fools of yerselves in front of royalty._ **

_Stuff it Shiro, I thought you were in a good mood? What happened?_

**_Oh King, I still am. I’m looking forward to seein’ lil Nel. She had a bit of a crush on me._ **

_You’re joking._

**_Can’t, fae remember?_ **

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow glanced at each other in amused recognition as Ichigo covered his face with his hands, letting out a groan, a sure sign Shiro was somehow causing him misery.

_You can’t just have normal relationships with people, can you?_

**_Now King, what fun would there be in that? ‘Sides, Nel’s harmless. Well, as long as ya don’t attack her… Or anyone around her… Just don’t attack anyone, ‘kay?_ **

_I’m not Grimm._

The only response he got to that was Shiro’s awful laughter.

He looked up and saw Grimmjow’s expectant look. “Shiro says he and Nelliel knew each other.”

Grimm laughed, “You know, I forgot about that! Nel can change her age if she wills it. Some fae are able to; think of it like a form change. The older they appear, the more power they are commanding. Nelliel would always match her age to Shiro every time he came with us to meet her. They were adorable together. I think he was her first crush.”

“And she doesn’t know we're Ceangailte now, right?”

“Nope.”

“And you want me to meet this person? What if she wants ‘her Shiro’ back? Where exactly does that leave me, the person that took him away from her?”

“First of all,” Grimm answered, still grinning, “it was a crush. They were never an item. Shiro was too young and then he decided to get himself lost in the human world.”

**_I was never lost. I was simply trainin' an’ livin’ my life without bein’ drawn into the war._ **

Ichigo relayed what Shiro had said and Grimmjow frowned a bit. “You wouldn’t have been forced into anything Shiro, you should know that.”

**_I wouldn’t ‘ave been able to just sit back and watch these two idiots risk their lives._ **

_That’s a terrible reason to run away Shiro._

**_King, is there ever a good one?_ **

Ichigo sighed. “He says he realises that but would have felt compelled to if you two had. He also knows know how stupid his reasoning was.”

**_Hey!_ **

“I’m paraphrasing, of course.”

Grimm nodded, “Anyway, you’ve got nothing to worry about Kuro. She’s moved on, got herself another little motion aspect to play with. Some kid, I think he was going by the name Ggio.”

_Hear that Shiro? You’ve been replaced._

**_I wasn’t interested in the first place King, yer far more my type._ **

Ichigo buried his face in his hands again.

_Narcissistic asshole._

**_Pussy._ **

_Real mature._

**_Yer one to talk, yer not even a real man yet. All that time on Earth, not once would ya let us 'ave any fun._ **

_I’m not like you, Shiro._

**_Clearly. I certainly ‘ave my work cut out for me._ **

_That wasn’t a challenge._

**_Of course not King._ **

Ichigo had the distinct feeling of a hand patting his head and frowned, waving away the sensation.

He directed his attention back to Ulquiorra, definitely the most reasonable one at the table, both inside and outside his head. “So, when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow. Rest well tonight, you did very well today.”

“Ulqui’s right, kid, you deserve a break. Take the rest of the day off,” Grimmjow agreed, a bit far too quickly. Ichigo understood why, however, when the other motion aspect grabbed Ulquiorra by the wrist and started pulling him down the hall, the raven shaking his head but allowing it.

Ichigo laughed to himself before going outside to sit in the garden. Along the side of the house, up four small steps, there was an overgrown, paved landing with a small stone bench. Ichigo liked to sit there, careful not to disturb any of the well-cared-for plants. They vined over the landing, clinging to branches, the cottage, each other. 

They were always in bloom, colors of white, lilac, baby pink, deep navy, and crimson red. And everywhere else was a sea of green. It was far more spring than fall in this part of the garden and Ichigo loved it here. He breathed in the sweet scents, his head leaning back and resting against Shiro’s chest as he appeared behind him, smiling as he felt the sensation of arms wrapping lightly around his shoulders from behind.

“We’ll find ‘em King. You and I, we’ll find a way. Even if ‘lil Nel has nothin’ for us. Like you said, we’ll go alone if we ‘ave to. We’re strong enough now. I know we are.”

“Thanks Shiro,” Ichigo breathed out, letting his eyes drift closed and relaxing. The way Shiro was able to manipulate his senses so that he truly felt like he was being supported by the other amazed Ichigo but he had long ago learned to simply accept it, to trust his other half completely. 

Shiro was right, they were ready, and starting tomorrow, their real journey would begin.

Afterall, Ichigo had a wish to fulfill. 

As well as a promise, one he had made to himself five years ago, the day he had first arrived to this place of spring and autumn, of new life and decay.

A promise he would keep.

He just hoped he wasn’t too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Nelliel was not what Ichigo had envisioned. He had been led to believe that Queens were terrifying, that their power was like the pressure of being held deep underwater, suffocating and heavy. This so-called Queen of Equinox and Leader of Exiles looked like a child, no older than thirteen.

Her hair was knotted and tangled, messy with natural waves. The color was a striking green, brighter and more vivid than the plants of Ulquiorra’s garden. Her eyes were dull in comparison, hazel in color with flecks of brown and moss green. She was a slight slip of a girl, her petite nose and small, rounded face making her eyes and full lips look slightly larger. 

Like a doll.

Fragile.

**_Careful King, she’s anything but. Lil’ Nel here usually takes her younger form so she doesn’t overwhelm the fae around her with her power. But believe me King, that power is there._ **

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow bowed their heads as they greeted her and at Shiro’s urging Ichigo followed their example. No need to get on a Queen’s bad side from the first meeting, afterall.

**_Let Ulquiorra do the talkin’ here King, safer that way and he’s good with Nel, she owes him some favors. No one is better at transporting fae out of enemy lines, ya see. Ulquiorra is very useful to her cause. She has no reason to help us though, owes us nothing. We do not want to incur a debt by askin’ ourselves, especially to a Queen, no matter how kind she seems._ **

Ichigo didn’t really need the reminder but resolved to let Ulquiorra handle the situation.

_And if she asks me something?_

**_Just answer truthfully King. We’ve got nothin’ to hide from Nel here. Just don’t ask her anythin’. There’s always a cost; information with Queens is never truly free._ **

Ulquiorra explained Ichigo’s situation to the small Queen as Ichigo looked about the room. It was a meeting room, round and elegant. At the center was a fire, crackling merrily, flames dancing and sparks flaring upward at the sound of every pop of the wood. He wondered if the wood was collected, fallen limbs from the endless apple trees. But Ichigo had never seen any fallen branches, the trees of Emain Ablach seemingly locked in time, their apples never falling, bark never decaying, trunks never growing. 

Static. 

So that meant that the wood had to have been cut down. He supposed, being the reason that this territory remained at peace and isolated from the war was reason enough for the trees here to owe a debt to the Queen of Equinox. 

It was odd to see a fire though. There was no need for warmth, the weather always temperate here. It would rain, sometimes quite hard, but it was never truly cold. Also, suspended above the flames was a disk, large, round, and perfectly flat. It didn’t look suited for cooking and Ichigo wondered at its function. 

Cushions surrounded the decidedly odd fire pit in a circle and it was upon these that they sat with the Queen. Ichigo could tell that Ulquiorra’s explanation was coming to an end and he returned his focus back to his fellow shadow aspect.

“And so that is where we stand, Nelliel-sama. Would you be able to aid our cause in any way?”

“You are in luck, Ulqui-san. Nel-chan has been working on a similar problem. Perhaps the two are related. Ggio-kun!”

A young man, a couple of years younger than Ichigo in appearance, was instantly at her side, kneeling on one knee, his arm tucked into his chest and his head bent down. He had mostly short, feathered raven hair but the back was longer, running down his bowed back in a thin plait. “What do you require, Nelliel-Heika?”

She giggled and seemed to pet the errant locks of raven hair, “My Ggio-kun,” she cooed at him, “Nel-chan would like you to bring Maru-san.”

“I will depart immediately, Heika.”

She smiled after him before turning her attention to Ichigo. “You are the Ceangailte, yes? You combined with Nel-chan’s Shiro-kun?”

“Ah,” Ichigo stumbled over his words at the odd phrasing. “Yes,” he answered simply. No need to overcomplicate his responses. He’d be less likely to say something he shouldn’t.

**_Good plan King._ **

The small Queen crawled towards him, those hazel eyes wide in fascination. “Can Nel-chan see him?”

Ichigo blinked, thoroughly off balance. What did she mean? No one could see Shiro. Shiro materialized next to him and he could feel the confusion mirroring his own, but there was also sparks of longing and hope that were all Shiro’s.

Nelliel reached her small hand forward and cupped it against Shiro’s white cheek. His eyes widened and then he grinned, so wide it looked a bit mad.

Nelliel gave him a warm smile, tilting her head slightly, her thumb rubbing his cheek. “Welcome home, Shiro-kun. Nel-chan has missed you and is glad you are well.”

“It’s real good to see ya as well, lil’ Nel. Can ya hear me too?”

“Of course Nel-chan can! That’s just silly, why wouldn’t she hear when Shiro-kun speaks?”

Ichigo just watched, amazed at what was happening in front of him. For five years now, Shiro had been unable to be seen, hell, even speak to anyone but him. If anything proved to him, brought into stark relief, the power of this unassuming little girl, it was this. This careless interaction with his phantom other half.

Shiro closed his eyes and Ichigo felt a mix of emotions from him he couldn’t pull apart, but there was definitely regret in there. He saw the eyes tighten and for a moment he thought he might actually see Shiro cry. They smoothed out again however as Shiro swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, nuzzling into Nelliel’s small hand against his cheek as he released it. “I’m so sorry for leavin'. I was stupid Nel. Ya forgive me?”

Her other hand came up to his other cheek, her small fingers pinching she pulled slightly with both, stretching his cheeks as she answered with a grin, “Silly Shiro-kun. There’s nothing for Nel-chan to forgive! A fae’s journey is not for Nel-chan to decide. You needed to leave and so you left. Nel-chan was sad, but never blamed you. Would you blame the leaf for leaving, blown away by the wind? Such a thing would be nonsense.”

She released him with a bubbly laugh and Shiro rubbed at his cheeks, though he was still smiling. “Yer somethin’ else Nel.”

“So is Shiro-kun. I’ve always known so. And now you have found your King!”

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed. Her insight could not all be observation, Shiro had not addressed him as King while speaking, only inside his mind. Either the Queen of Equinox was able to hear him even then, or she simply knew somehow that that was how Shiro addressed him. He wasn’t sure which option unnerved him more, everything about this strange fae both amused and unnerved him. Either way, he bit the side of his cheek, reminded himself not to ask the question that burned within him. _How does she know that?_

**_This is her way King, just go with it. Nel’s not our enemy here, calm down._ **

Nelliel’s focus switched to Ichigo and she reached out her hand, palm facing upwards and flexing her fingers, a clear indication she wanted him to lean towards her. Ichigo glanced at Shiro before complying, shifting forward in his seat until his face was next to his other half’s. Her small hands reached up again, one on each of their cheeks as she held them together, the other side of Shiro’s cheek resting against his own. Ichigo felt himself blush a bit from embarrassment but it wasn’t as if anyone other than themselves could see the oddly intimate position.

“That’s better! Kuro and Shiro, black and white, one summer, one winter, day and night. Nel-chan could do nothing to change this, always this, two halves of a whole. Necessary, one would not be enough, not near enough. Shiro-kun was never meant to be Nel-chan’s forever, only a season. That season ended, it is his season now.”

And before Shiro could stop him, Ichigo couldn’t help but the question that left his lips, “His?”

Nelliel’s eyes gleamed, her sweet smile turned wicked, but they were saved by a voice of rolling thunder, “My Master.”

Nelliel looked thoroughly put out. Pouting, she withdrew her small hands that waved towards an empty cushion, inviting the new guest to sit with their small group.

He looked older than the other fae Ichigo had met, around his thirties if Ichigo was comparing him to a human. His hair was feathered all the way down his back, the varied lengths spiking out along the entire length. It was a liquid teal color, like shallow clear ocean water. His face was aristocratic, sharp angles and lines, but his silver eyes seemed kind to Ichigo, and he couldn’t help but feel at ease with this new fae.

**_King, do ya feel it? Yer bond!_ **

Ichigo concentrated and immediately knew what Shiro was getting at. The bond was reacting to this man. He wasn’t the source of the pull but he was… like another stone tossed into the pond, sending out his own ripples. It was far fainter than Ichigo’s but he could still feel it rolling over his skin, across his mind, through his heart. Somehow, this man was clearly connected to Ichigo’s Wishmaker.

**_He called him Master, King._ **

_So then…_

**_This is the fae that wished for yer Wishmaker to come into existence. Usually, ya two would’ave never met as a fae doesn’t often wish for another while their Wishmaker lives. Doesn’t need the companionship, see? This case just keeps gettin’ odder King, but I wouldn’t worry about askin’ this one questions. He wouldn’t dare indebt ya, yer his Master’s Master and it wouldn’t take much for you to control him as well, if ya wanted._ **

Ichigo looked disturbed at the thought. He understood, in principle, that he would have control over his Wishmaker but the idea had never really seemed real to him. This fae was clearly far older and far more experienced than him. It was ridiculous to think he could control him. He was also very powerful, at least the same level as Ulquiorra, even after he transformed. Ichigo could feel the weight of his pressure. He allowed his own to flare slightly in response, not in challenge but in a show, to display to the other he wasn’t just some kid, that he could hold his own.

He saw narrow lips tilt slightly in approval and Ichigo grinned in return. He decided he liked this fae. “What do I call you?” Ichigo asked, grin still on his face.

“Hyourinmaru.”

Ichigo didn’t feel a thing, not a single itch of familiar discomfort that came from hearing the false name of a fae. Ichigo’s eyes widened and gasped before sputtering out. “That’s your true name!”

This time it was the man’s turn to give Ichigo a sly smile. “Yes.”

“But… But why? Why would you give your true name? Isn’t that insanely dangerous?”

“Usually you would be correct, young one, however the danger is of no relevance in my case. I have a living Master, none other may command me by my name.”

**_Still seems risky to me, what if his Master does die? He wouldn’t be protected anymore…_ **

Ichigo repeated Shiro’s worry and Hyourinmaru’s expression turned frighteningly determined as he answered, “Without my Master, I would no longer have the will to continue this life. I do not intend to outlive him. I refuse to suffer the loss of my son.”

Ichigo blinked. _Son?_

 **_That must have been his wish, to have a son._ ** Shiro’s voice was contemplative in his head before he snickered. **_Guess we have an inlaw now._ **

_What’s that supposed to mean?!_

**_He’s yer bonded’s father, as close to it as fae get anyway. So make us look good King, we’ll want to impress him if yer to have any hope._ **

_Shiro?!?!_

**_What? Ya think it’s normal to be as uninterested in sex as ya are? Haven’t ya figured it out yet?_ **

_Clearly not! What the hell are you on about?!_

**_Let me put it to you this way King. This fae wished for a son, which was obviously granted. Ya can tell that’s how he thinks of his Master. What did yours wish for again?_ **

_A protector…_

**_Yes, but that isn’t all yer name means, is it, Ichigo?_ **

The use of his true name made him pause, to actually think about what Shiro was getting at. _Ichi… one…_

**_One, singular, only, lone. That’s quite a requirement in a name. Yes, yer Wishmaker needs help, obviously, but he clearly also wished for something more. Yer name is the truth of ya._ **

**_Yer only meant for one._ **

**_For him._ **

**_Believe me King, I’ve tried here. No normal teenager, fae or not, is that good at resistin' temptation. Ya don’t even ‘ave to push down the desire, it just isn’t there. I’m honestly surprised and a bit flattered that I can get any kind of reaction out of ya at all. Definitely no one else has been able to. Yer not interested in anyone ‘cause it’d go against the wish that created ya. And I guess, me being a part of ya doesn’t entirely count. So, like I said, get in good with yer inlaw here._ **

Ichigo was blushing heavily by the end of that all too informative rant, which was not a proper response to what Hyourinmaru had just shared with him. It was Nelliel this time that saved him.

“Bad Shiro-kun! Stop teasing Kuro-kun and let him speak properly with Maru-san.”

_I really hope she didn’t hear all that._

**_I have no idea King. I doubt it though, likely she just read yer expression correctly. Go ahead King, talk to him. I’ll mind my thoughts._ **

As if making a point, Shiro moved over to Nelliel and sprawled out next to her on his stomach, his head resting upon his folded arms while he looked over at Ichigo and the older fae. Delighted, Nelliel immediately ran small fingers through his white hair before separating out strands and began to make small braids.

Ichigo shook his head, highly amused and no longer as flushed as before. He didn’t know how to feel about what Shiro had revealed to him. He knew Shiro believed it himself, after all the fae couldn’t lie. But he would have time to settle his own emotions later. Right now, this was his best opportunity to learn about his Wishmaker, and he wasn’t about to waste it.

“Sorry, I’m Ceangailte, you see, and sometimes my other half can be quite distracting.”

“Oh?” Silver eyes flickered over to where Nelliel was braiding what must have looked like air to the older fae. “You will need to tell me that story sometime.”

“But not right now?”

“Right now, I believe there is a more pressing story to tell. Ceangailte, while fascinating, cannot be undone. This, I hope, will be.”

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed, his expression determined. “I understand. Please, can you tell me what happened, about my Wishmaker? Your Master, correct?”

Hyourinmaru’s expression softened and Ichigo was struck by the agony and melancholic joy he saw in those molten silver eyes. “Yes, my Master, my wonderful, beautiful, brilliant winter son. It has been twenty one years now since I’ve last seen him, heard him, held him close. But I can still feel him, the bond within me still searching out, and the memory… The memory of him is so sharp, as though it were only a moment ago…

* * *

Hyourinmaru watched as his Master artfully danced through a kata, his manifested, frost-coated iron katana at 1.4 meters, longer than he was tall at 1.33, did not seem out of place at all, simply an extension of his body. He moved like water, ever flowing, not the slightest hesitation or resistance. He was grace itself with wicked brilliance and Hyourinmaru couldn’t be more proud of his beloved son.

For over two hundred years now, the two lived in peace with one another, isolated from the rest of Otherword in their home, high in the mountains of Tir Tairngire. His Master had grown so much, so in tune with winter. 

He had power over all three aspects, stillness, water, and shadow. The first two had been second nature to him, and as they were Hyourinmaru’s own aspects, it had been a joy to train him. However, the third had come as a shock to the older fae, but it was undeniable after the first time his Master had shadow-stepped purely on instinct while they sparred.

Strange. 

None other than the Royal Family had control over three aspects, only the Lady, Queen, and Mother. Hyourinmaru had never heard of another gaining such control over a season, and never a male. Royalty was always female, bringers of life, all the realm their children. Hyourinmaru had been exceedingly proud, of course, but he also feared for his son’s safety. He didn’t know what the Royal Court would do if they realised there was an unbound fae out there that could rival their power. 

He had convinced his Master to never flaunt his third aspect, to conceal his influence over shadows. Only when they trained in this cave of ice, surrounded by frozen icicles along the walls and entrance, cracked sheets of ice unevenly frozen together beneath their feet, challenging his Master to keep solid footing through his katas. Only here did he practice his control over shadows, allowing them to gather then disperse at his will, causing his lithe form to flicker in and out of perception through the sword dance.

That was not the only oddity they had discovered. Some fae, extremely powerful ones, would change form when unleashing the full extent of their powers. Hyourinmaru did this himself, gaining dragonic features such as a tail, claws, fangs, and icy wings. His Master also had a similar form, not that surprising since he was his son with control over both of Hyourinmaru’s aspects. But when he utilized the third, his form would further shift. White bone would wrap around his left eye, an eye that shifted to a glowing yellow pupil surrounded by black sclera, the teal iris completely gone. The bone extended over his left ear, arching off his head in a fin-like shape, mirrored over his other ear by ice that also circled the back of his neck in a sheet, almost like a flared collar over his haori.

Strange. 

So, two forms then, rare but not entirely unheard of. What was unheard of, was having a form change as well as being able to alter your physical age. Fae would grow until they decided not to anymore but once they aged, that was the age they remained. Most fae would age to appear around their twenties by human standards, at the very least because one usually required a fully mature body to completely access their power.

Some, however, were able to revert to a younger form. The Queen of Equinox came to mind, the most well known of these. However, in every case, the fae that could alter their age could not also alter their form. But his Master could do both.

He had aged, Hyourinmaru had suggested he should, and he had become a strong and handsome man, just as tall as Hyourinmaru himself. But his Master didn’t like his fully adult body, he said it didn’t feel right, and he didn’t like not being able to fit in Hyourinmaru’s arms like he once did. Hyourinmaru admitted that he missed that as well and suggested they try anyway. It wasn’t as if anyone else would see them to care if it looked silly that Hyourinmaru wanted to cuddle his now adult son. 

It was a shock to say the least when, after crawling onto his lap to listen to Hyourinmaru recite a story like they used to do when he was younger, his body reverted, becoming a young teen once again. His Master was overjoyed, happy to remain as a child, always if he could get away with it, without fully giving up his ability to access his full power if he needed to. 

Strange. 

Hyourinmaru was pleased as well but still, this was another oddity he felt like they should hide, another reason his son may be in danger from the courts.

His Master kept his age somewhere around thirteen in appearance, old enough to wield his long katana fluidly but young enough to still act like a child when he wanted to. It suited Hyourinmaru just fine, happy to have his son fit in his arms again while he nodded off to sleep from the older fae’s lifetime of stories, some his own, some passed along from others he had met during his travels.

His Master’s kata came to a close and he released the katana, shadows blanketing it briefly before it vanished from sight. He turned towards Hyourinmaru, his expression peaceful as it usually was when he completed a kata or yoga routine. “Will you spar with me, Hyourinmaru?”

“Of course, Master, what did you have in mind today?” 

The boy had long become accustomed to the address, had accepted his role and no longer felt distress at the title. He knew Hyourinmaru was proud to address him as such, to claim him, and so he had become comfortable with it for his sake. 

“Hand to hand, I think. It has been a while since we have done so without using our aspects and I am still quite a bit drained from our training yesterday."

His Master had utilized his full power the day before, drawing on all three of his aspects while in his adult form. It had been all Hyourinmaru could do just to keep up. His Master’s power was truly awesome to behold. However, he was not used to sustaining the two forms together for long and it drained him, his aversion to his adult body had him practice with it less often than he should. Hyourinmaru knew he should pressure him more. Lack of endurance in that form would be a poor weakness not to fix, especially when the solution was so simple.

It did not surprise him that he still felt drained today. He nodded at his Master, accepting his proposal. Today they would spar then, without aspects, and give his Master a chance to recover. Tomorrow though, he resolved, he would push him to practice with his full power again.

They fell into a rhythm, though careful to not fall into a routine. Although his Master’s body was small, he was very strong, deflecting blows with grace and ease, clear power behind his own attacks. The ice upon the floor, just as uneven with sharpened edges as always, added a bit of additional complexity to their movements as they had to be aware of their footwork slipping off the side of a jagged sheet.

They worked at it for hours, pushing their bodies to their physical limits. His Master loved to train, to better himself, was almost obsessed with it. Hyourinmaru couldn’t complain as he also enjoyed training. What was more rewarding for him though was watching his son grow, become more skilled. 

Two hundred years and he was still improving, every year stronger than the last. He had no idea how his Master would compare to the Royal Court by now, surely he was as powerful or more so than a Guard. Maybe even a Lady. Hyourinmaru feared that one day he may need that strength. 

Fate was a tricky thing in Otherworld, fae rarely granted more power than they would require. What was the point, the meaning behind gifting one fae with such potential? This was far beyond his wish, he would have been happy no matter how strong his Master could become as long as he remained his son. Whatever the reason may be, Hyourinmaru was determined to be by his side when that power was called upon.

Their sparring match came to an end and his Master insisted that Hyourinmaru go on home without him.

“I just want to be alone with my thoughts for a while, take a walk to the clear rise and watch the sunset. You worry too much Hyourinmaru, this is our home. No one else knows about this place. I’ll be fine and I’ll meet you back at the cabin.”

Hyourinmaru nodded, could not really disobey anyway. His Master loved his independence as much as Hyourinmaru loved to keep him hidden away. But, he supposed, most parents experienced the same, and he didn’t really want to hold his son back in any way. He was just constantly worried about him, a worry that grew every time a strange new ability appeared. But he was right of course, the risk to them here was low. Hyourinmaru had never invited another fae to his home here in Tir Tairngire and the mountains with their ever changing, sudden, and harsh weather made a stranger ventering here unlikely.

Hyourinmaru still picked him up in a hug as the boy half-heartedly struggled and placed a kiss upon his winter white hair before letting him scamper off, his son’s tinkling laughter trailing off as he vanished from his sight. Home then. He wondered what story he should regale his Master with tonight.

However, his decision wouldn’t matter.

He never saw his son again.

As twilight faded into night, far past the setting of the sun, Hyourinmaru became concerned. He tried to calm himself, as his Master did enjoy stargazing as well and felt perfectly at home in the dark, his third aspect keeping him safe within shadows. 

But something just felt off. 

He pulled on the bond and realized what it was. Usually he could feel an active pull on him, tugging on his mind at his Master’s passing thoughts and wants. Not direct orders, easily dismissed, he could ignore them completely. But when they were absent, such as when his Master slept, he could recognise their absence.

And it was absent now.

He hurried to the rise his Master had mentioned, the one with such a beautiful clear view of the sky over the evergreen trees of the mountain, a sinking feeling in his heart. He did not think his Master would have fallen asleep, exhausted or not from training, but unconsciousness was the only thing that fit this lack of tug from the bond.

And he dreaded what would have been powerful enough to knock his thrice-aspected son unconscious. 

When he arrived, it was to a scene out of a strange impressionists’ art show whose chosen medium was ice. It was everywhere, oddly shaped and clearly flung out in waves from a point in the center of the rise. Parts of it were melted, some fractured and cut. And towards the center, upon a gathered bank of pure white snow, was deep crimson red, splattered and flung in curved droplets. But the clear sight of a battle was not what caused ice to creep over Hyourinmaru’s heart.

It was that his Master was nowhere to be seen.

He cried out for him, pulling harshly on the bond, hoping to be able to follow it to him. But it didn’t work that way, wouldn’t work that way. He could not pull on his Master, it would only work the other way around. So he searched instead for other clues and found one in a trail of crimson, leading down the mountain.

Hyourinmaru immediately followed, as quickly as he could without losing sight of the trail. The drops of blood were few and far between but they would have to be enough. His Master, his son needed him, and nothing would stop him from reaching him.

Except… 

The bond sprung to life and Hyourinmaru grinned in satisfaction. His Master had awoken. All he would need to do was will him to his location and Hyourinmaru would be able to find him, to come to his aid immediately.

However the opposite command came instead.

_Hyourinmaru, I command you to not search for me, to not seek help on my behalf, to stay alive._

_Hyourinmaru, I command you to forget me._

He buckled, knees hitting the ground, clutching at his head as severe pain shot through him. He had never tried to disobey a command before, never had a reason to. His Master had never asked something of him that he was unwilling to do. Would never. Except he just had.

How could he possibly accept this? How could he possibly forget him? His son, his pride and joy, the only light in his cold isolation. He had to refuse this, he must. Whatever had scared his Master so badly to keep him away, he had to save him from it. He was needed, now more than ever, he needed to…

What?

The pain eased and he stumbled to his feet.

What was he doing? Why was he out here, so far from home?

He felt like it had been important, that there was something he had to do…

But he couldn’t remember. And the more he tried, the further away the memory seemed to slip.

Confused and more than a bit troubled, he returned home. Here the confusion increased. There were possessions here that weren’t his own, that could not belong to him. Clothing that was too small, food stalked that he would not get for himself, artwork, mostly landscapes, that he wouldn’t be able to draw, had not remembered receiving. There was a portrait of himself as well, a smile on his face he didn’t recognize on himself. Who had drawn it? 

Why couldn’t he remember?

The items were causing a cognitive dissonance within him and so he packed them up, placing them in the spare room that had been made into a child’s bedroom though he couldn’t fathom why he would have done so.

Closing the door on the room, he felt like he was locking something important away in his mind.

Yet close it he did, the sound louder than it should have been.

Like a crack of thunder in his troubled mind.

Several months passed. Not once did he pass by or venture towards that room. Sometimes, he almost wanted to, but it was a very fleeting feeling. Training in the nearby cave had become difficult as well, brought him a feeling of sadness he couldn’t understand, unable to identify the source.

His days seemed empty, lonely in a way they hadn’t before. Still, he lingered on, something within him keeping him alive. Not truly living, but alive nonetheless. 

Until one morning, nearly nine years later, everything came crashing back to him.

He remembered, he remembered everything.

He remembered his wish, remembered his search, remembered finding his Master, finally, frozen at Death's door, remembered countless wonderful years thereafter, remembered watching his beautiful son grow and flourish into such a strong, brilliant man. 

And he remembered their last day, his last command.

It should have been impossible, the return of his memory. He could tell, there was no change to the command. Rather, it was if the one who had issued it…

...wasn’t alive to enforce it anymore…

Hyourinmaru choked back a sob, desperately searching for the bond within him. It had been almost a year since he had last been aware of it, the command keeping him from noting it, but he could feel it now.

It was still there.

He felt relief flood him. Alive. His Master was still alive. The bond would have faded entirely otherwise. It was terribly concerning however that the other end of the bond was completely silent. Even asleep, he should have felt the occasional tug from his Master. But there was nothing.

Hyourinmaru immediately began packing, though he didn’t require much. If his Master’s last order no longer commanded him, then he should be able to act against the rest as well. He was resolved. He would seek him out, but he would need help, and there was only one fae with the required resources at her disposal that he could trust to have had nothing to do with this and may be willing to help.

As he departed for Emain Ablach, he took one last look at the cabin, their shared home.

_When I return here, we will return together._

And he meant it, no matter how long it would take, no matter what he would need to endure, he would return one day.

And his son of winter would be with him.


	5. Chapter 5

“I have been with Queen Nelliel ever since, and she has been using her vast resources to assist me. You are aware of the ramifications, are you not, young one? Never before has a fae been captured and successfully held so long, especially such a strong one. My Master was as strong as a Lady, at least, when he was taken. Such a feat has great consequences for all courts.”

Ichigo listened to Hyourinmaru’s tale with rapt attention. He couldn’t help trying to picture his Wishmaker from the description Hyourinmaru had given him. He vaguely wondered how, if what Shiro had said was true, he was supposed to be attracted to a kid…

**_With white hair? Honestly King, ya might be programmed with a kink. Ya love my hair. ‘Sides, kid’s not really a kid, has at least two hundred years on ya. I’m sure if ya asked he’d be willing to age himself up some if it actually bothers ya…_ **

_ I thought you were keeping your thoughts to yourself Shiro. You’re not exactly helpful. _

**_I just promised to be quiet for the story. I bet this kid’s the cutest thing ya’ve ever seen. I don’t think even I’ve seen teal eyes before… Wonder if they go more green or blue all blissed out?_ **

_ Shiro!? Seriously!? _

Ichigo actually turned to glare at his other half while Shiro simply grinned up at him. He felt better when Nelliel swatted him on the head and said, “Bad Shiro-kun!”

“Trouble?” Hyourinmaru questioned.

“Always, unfortunately,” Ichigo grumbled, turning his attention back to him. “Sorry, I’ll try to ignore him. You said you’ve been looking ever since, so…” Ichigo frowned, obviously trying to make out how much time had passed from his story.

“It’s been twenty years since he was taken. Nine years that I was under his command to forget. So eleven that I have been searching, with Queen Nelliel’s assistance.”

“Eleven years… Any leads?”

“Not a one. However, a new method has just recently become available that, hopefully, will provide results.”

Ichigo leaned forward a bit, “Really? What is it? What changed? Why couldn’t you use it before?”

Hyourinmaru smirked at him, a gleam in his molten silver eyes. “It was unavailable, because we did not have you, Kurosaki. You are my Master’s Master. You can feel your bond with him, correct?”

“Of course! But, Ulquiorra said that it would not be enough yet, that the pull isn’t strong enough…”

“And he is correct, on its own. However, a bond pull can be enhanced and traced through magic. I attempted it myself, however a Wishmaker’s bond to their Master is not compatible with the trace. The other way around though, should work perfectly.”

Ichigo was immediately on his feet. “Well let’s do this then! What do you need me to do?”

Hyourinmaru chuckled as he said, “I appreciate your enthusiasm although I do question your self preservation. You don’t even know what will be required of you.”

“Does it matter? Besides, I know I can trust you. You obviously love your Master so I don’t think you’d do anything to harm me.”

Hyourinmaru shook his head, “Well, you are correct about that, though you should beware in prescribing human emotions to fae. Most of the lesser fae do not even have them, driven by primal instinct alone. Perhaps not suicidal then, perhaps simply a good judge of character. You realize, you should not trust other fae on principle, yes?”

“Oh yeah, Shiro’s drilled that into me. But he said I can trust you, and I feel like I can too,” Ichigo responded with a shrug. “So why waste time? I don’t want to keep my Wishmaker waiting any longer than necessary. I think he’s already been waiting twenty years too long.”

Hyourinmaru’s smile turned very warm as he nodded before addressing Nelliel. “We will depart for Urahara’s, at your leave my Queen.”

“Yes, yes! Nel-chan wishes you luck! Nel-chan will also send word ahead so that Ura-san is expecting you. Oh, and Shiro-kun, you take care of your King yes? Remember, one would not be enough, not near enough.”

Shiro nodded to her before placing a kiss upon her forehead and then vanishing from sight. Nelliel simply giggled as her fingers traced the spot for a moment. Ichigo also bowed, as he had when he entered, and gave his thanks to the Queen of Equinox. He turned to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with a questioning expression.

“We will remain here for now, Kurosaki. I will await your word and gather the appropriate intel from Nelliel-sama’s network when we know where we are going. Be assured, we are going with you."

"Couldn't keep me behind if ya tried kid," Grimmjow said with a grin. "Gotta see this Wishmaker for myself after he's caused such a fixation with Ulqui here, almost makes me feel jealous." 

Ulquiorra knocked the back of his head and although it looked rather light Grimmjow rubbed it like he was in pain and wined a bit. 

Ulquiorra didn't bother to give his partner any more attention, addressing Ichigo instead, "Go ahead with Hyourinmaru, I am sure you will find Urahara most interesting.”

Ichigo wasn’t sure what to make of that but nodded anyway, following Hyourinmaru out.

The pair moved swiftly and once clear of Nelliel’s encampment, Hyourinmaru released his power over stillness and water, altering his form, and took to the sky. His form change really was impressive, dragonic features carved from ice, including great wings and tail that flexed fluidly and shown bright as crystal in the sunlight. Ichigo caught himself again trying to imagine what his Wishmaker would look like as Hyourinmaru said he was able to take this form as well. The image eluded him however, nothing his brain supplied him seeming right. 

Ichigo shook his head and dashed after him, utilizing his motion aspect to keep up and to keep himself also above the twisting trees. He had not done this often, it honestly unnerved him to run on nothing but air, but he didn’t want to risk losing sight of the older fae by staying grounded below.

Time was passing, as was the vast orchard. Ichigo’s eyes widened in surprise when he realized that the trees below them were changing. These were not apple trees, and though autumn leaves still blanketed the ground, these trees had sprouts and green leaves still upon them. Still in Emain Ablach then, still in the Realm of Equinox, but they were clearly close to the border.

Hyourinmaru descended below the treeline and landed before a path made from planks of wood. It looked well cared for, almost new. Red, orange, and golden leaves were scattered upon it but not in a thick blanket, as if it had been swept within the past few days. The path guided them over an energetic stream, twice as wide as the wooden planks, the water bubbling merrily around leaf-covered rocks that protruded from the surface. It did not look deep but Ichigo knew well enough by now that dangerous things in Otherworld rarely appeared so. Up ahead Ichigo could hear the thundering crash of a waterfall, could even make out a bit of the torrent through the trees as the path curved gently to the left, following the river upstream.

Hyourinmaru reigned in his power, his form becoming more human again, as he addressed him, “Be sure not to stray from this path. We are entering Urahara’s land now. Every part of this place was grown under his care and will only yield to his will. The path is safe, as Urahara is something of a business man and requires others to be able to reach him. But he does not appreciate being surprised and so the rest of this wood does not take kindly to wondering fae.”

Ichigo nodded his understanding, resolving to stay on the path as instructed.

_ What do you know of this fae Shiro? _

**_Very little King. I have not met him, never required any of his services. However, I do know that he is formerly of the Unseelie court, a stillness aspect I think. Great for defense of course, difficult to engage someone that can prevent you from moving. I believe his Wishmaker is also his assistant…_ **

_ Assistant? _

**_Yes, he’s a very well known Spell Crafter, which basically means he plays around with magic. His Wishmaker tests his spells for him. Most aren’t that crazy King, but it can be a very powerful resource for a court to have. Each court currently has one and they’re held in high regard, protected. Well, protected from everyone but themselves of course. It’s their own fault if their own creations damage ‘em._ **

**_I don’t think lil’ Nel does much though, to guard Urahara here, he’s plenty capable of repelling any hostile fae himself. I know she was pleased when he defected from the Winter court, even cleared this part of Emain Ablach for him to use as he saw fit. Inlaw’s correct, everything ya see here is loyal to him and no one else. Best stay on the path._ **

Ichigo groaned internally at Shiro’s nickname for Hyourinmaru.  _ You're not going to let that go, are you? _

**_Nope! Need to get ya used to the idea King!_ **

And though Shiro wasn’t materialized right now, Ichigo just knew that if he were he’d have that creepy grin extending from ear to ear.

The path wound them around the falls that Ichigo had heard at the start. The sound really was soothing. Eventually they came to a very odd house, one that seemed to have been merged with the sheer rock face along the side of the falls. Parts of walls, windows, and thankfully the entire door, appeared to grow out of the grey stone, all the way up the cliff face. They stopped in front of it, greeted by a black cat.

“Greetings guests,” said the cat, the voice clearly masculin and smooth.

Ichigo blinked but otherwise kept his face composed. Internally though he yelled at Shiro.  _ It talks?! _

**_Seems so._ **

Shiro materialized and squatted in front of the cat, taking a closer look. Such an action would have clearly invaded the animal’s personal space but the cat didn’t give the slightest hint that it knew he was there. 

**_Hey, King, get a load of this, cat’s a female._ **

_ Shiro?! _

**_What? Isn’t that the first thing everyone checks when they find a strange cat?_ **

Ichigo buried his head in his hands as he tried to fight down his blush of embarrassment. It’s not as if anyone else could tell what Shiro was doing or saying anyway but his inappropriateness still affected Ichigo, even after dealing with him for the past five years.

Luckily, Hyourinmaru wasn’t similarly affected. “Good afternoon, Yoruichi. Queen Nelliel said that she would forewarn you of our arrival.”

“Indeed. This is the Ceangailte, I take it? Urahara has been unbearable the past few hours.”

“I hope he realizes that we’re not here so he can dissect Kurosaki.”

“Of course! There is the matter of payment, however.”

With that the cat, Yoruichi, led them through the door. Inside it looked much more like a traditional house, though the windows and walls containing splotches of the rock wall intruding upon them was decidedly odd. They were led up winding stairs, five floors Ichigo thought he counted, before coming to the top and a very large, very messy room. Books were everywhere, including scrolls, more traditional paper, and Ichigo could swear he spotted an old-fashioned typewriter.

“Welcome!” A tall, lanky, blonde man greeted them. “I see you’ve met Yoruichi! You may call me Uruhara!” He held out his hand which Hyourinmaru shook, Ichigo following suit. “And good to see you again Hyourinmaru! So, your Master made himself a wish it seems. And here he is!”

The blonde man was circling Ichigo, clearly inspecting him though not touching him. “Caelgainte to boot. I’ll assist you, of course, but I’ve got some spells that specifically require a Caelgainte and Starrk won’t let me come near him. So, as payment, how about you test them out for me? Nothing dangerous or irreversible, I promise!”

Ichigo glanced at Hyourinmaru and asked, “Do we have any other choice?”

“I would demand he specify exactly the spells and their intended effects first before agreeing but, in answer to your question, no, there really are not any other options available to us other than continuing to wait for your bond to grow. If you knew Master’s true name, perhaps you could do this on your own, but obviously it was not possible for him to give it to you and I am not able to reveal it to anyone myself, including to you.” He did seem a bit sorry for that at least.

“Well, you said you tried this before, what did Urahara ask you to do in exchange?”

“I simply gathered some items he needed to further his research, nothing like what he is suggesting you do. I believe, however, that he set the price so low for myself because he was sure it would fail.”

“Well, I did warn you it was likely…” Urahara interjected. “So, Kurosaki was it? What do you say?”

“I want specifics first, like Hyourinmaru said, before I agree to anything.”

Urahara pouted a bit, clearly wanting a blank check of sorts to use later. “Fine, fine, let’s see… Oh!” He jaunted over to the other side of the room, pulling out a scroll from a stack that miraculously didn’t fall over as he yanked it out. He plucked a couple more pieces of paper from the drawer of a desk and snagged a book with a crumbling binding. 

“Alright, I’ll give you three options,” he stated, quickly making his way back over to them. “The first,” he said, indicating the scroll, “Is to see if I can temporarily swap your aspect to its opposite. I’ve tried this with non-Cealgaite, no such luck. Which are your aspects, by the way?”

Ichigo frowned but answered, “Darkness and Motion.”

Urahara blinked before saying, “Winter and Summer eh? This might actually work with you then! Too bad you didn’t get an element… Anyway! What do you say?”

**_I don’t like this one king, we might get stuck that way, if it works at all. We don’t have time to train a new aspect._ **

Ichigo agreed but didn’t want to let on that he was dismissing it entirely. “Let’s hear the other two options first.”

Urahara didn’t really look all that put out, holding up the papers instead. “Option two then, this is to help Ceanngailte merge their powers together, temporarily. Normally a non-Ceangailte doesn’t have an issue with multiple aspects but it can be difficult for a Ceangailte to merge an aspect they weren’t born with into their native aspect.”

_ Can’t we already do this? _

**_Yes, but no one really needs to know that outright._ **

“And the third?” Ichigo asked.

Urahara narrowed his eyes a bit, as if contemplating, before carefully holding up the very old tome. “The third is a seal. It can bind an aspect, make it undetectable, and even give the impression of its opposite to others. The seal breaks immediately, however, as soon as the fae accesses the sealed aspect. I’ve used this countless times myself and am curious what it will do to a Ceangailte, especially one of both courts.”

Ichigo closed his eyes, seemingly considering while conversing with Shiro.

_ The third one? Seems safest. _

**_He wants us to pick one of the first two, hopin’ that we’ll want to increase our power, and then need to do the third anyway. We don’t need ‘em King. But this last one, could help us move undetected in the courts. It’s likely yer Wishmaker’s bein’ held in one of ‘em. Lil’ Nel would know if he were in Emain Ablach. Stealth far more than power will aid us here. We can’t afford to take on any of the Royal Court._ **

Ichigo opened his eyes, amber locking with grey as he gave his answer, “I’ll do the third option, the binding, in exchange for you enhancing my bond with my Wishmaker so that we may locate him.”

Urahara sighed, “Alright, I did give you the choice after all. Now, we’ll do your bond enhancement first. Otherwise, I might be forced into completing half of a bargain I may not be able to do. Mind you, this should work, but I like to be careful in my bargains.”

With the weathered tome tucked carefully under his arm, he guided them to a lower floor. Ichigo was surprised to see what looked like a giant monitor, almost as large as a wall. “I didn’t know computers worked in Otherworld.”

“They don’t, not really, I grew this, heavily altered it with magic.” Ichigo noticed then that branches were wrapped around the screen, extending through the floor from a room below. “See, computers store and save data, organics do the same. I expanded the capabilities of my tree here to store more than just its usual genetic data. Gave it a data bank, or accessible memory if you’d rather. 

“The screen simply is to make it easier to access for a group, the data can be fed directly through touch or,” he handed Ichigo a polished wooden stick that looked a bit too much like a wand for his comfort, “remotely through this. It’s made from one of the branches and is thus connected to the tree’s existence, easier to transfer that way. Just make sure you don’t consume it! That wasn’t easy to make!”

**_This man is insane, tampering with existence like this with such little regard._ **

_ Just so he can have a computer… _

Ichigo gingerly took the wand, or remote, with trepidation. It hummed a bit in his hand, clearly still alive and full of existence, but he refrained from drawing upon it.

“Great! Now, for the spell!”

Ichigo froze, unsure if he should move or not, as Urahara began chanting. He didn’t understand the language, couldn’t remember it if he tried, but he could feel a change within him. The bond was growing, far faster than it ever had before. It pulsed, stronger than his heart, demanding it beat to the new rhythm within his body. It was uncomfortable, like a bass speaker cranked up to max and centered point blank at his chest. He gasped at the sensation, not knowing how long he could withstand the beating, the need to move, to follow it, rose sharply, the weight crushing with every pulse inside his chest.

“Got it!” Ichigo didn’t even realize Urahara had stopped chanting until he heard him shout, but then he felt the bond rapidly weaken, settling back to its previous state. Ichigo gasped, his breathing labored, his body shaking, but managed to keep his feet at least.

“Well, that’s unfortunate…”

Ichigo glanced up at the screen but didn’t understand any of the graphics or schematics, unfamiliar with the other territories of Otherworld.

**_Shit King. This is goin’ be a bitch._ **

_ Shiro? _

It was Hyourinmaru that drew his attention, however. “That is the center of Mag Mell, the heart of Summer’s Kingdom. This is the doing of the Summer Royal Court then.”

“Well, all we know at this point is that he is located within the castle. We do not know who is involved and I think we all know accusing royalty without irrefutable proof is less than wise. I will need to cross reference this with Nelliel’s data of the layout of that castle. I will also like to rest before your payment Kurosaki, that took more out of me than I expected. You too, from the look of you.”

Ichigo simply nodded.

“Thought so. Yoruichi, show Kurosaki and Hyourinmaru to the guest quarters and the springs. Make sure they’re comfortable while I work on this. I’m sorry to dismiss you so soon but I think everyone involved wants to work quickly on this, yes?”

Both Ichigo and Hyourinmaru agreed, allowing themselves to be led down by the unassuming black cat.

Back on the first floor, they were led deeper into the house, and, it seemed, deeper into the cliff. A door opened up into a tunnel which soon vaulted into a large cavern. Ichigo turned at the sound of rushing water. They were on the other side of the falls, within the rock. A structure not unlike a bathhouse locker room was off to the side, complete with shelving and towels. Yoruichi instructed them to undress and enjoy the hot spring. Ichigo remembered enough of his geology to know that these couldn’t be natural hot springs, not with the cold river water obviously exchanging the water.

_ Some other invention? _

**_Most likely. I wouldn’t ask how, I don’t want to pay the price for the information._ **

_ It's not like it much matters I suppose. _

Hyourinmaru immediately did as Yoruichi suggested, sliding into the spring and closing his eyes. Ichigo blushed at seeing far too much of the handsome fae, averting his eyes.

**_Ya realize most fae aren’t prudes like you._ **

_ I’m not sorry for having a scarp of common decency. _

**_Well I am, it’s bloody annoying. Go change in the locker room then ya pussy. Not like Inlaw’s gonna care either way, he knows who ya belong to._ **

If anything that just made Ichigo’s face darken even more but he tried to keep his walk calm as he went to the locker room, changed, and reemerged with two towels, one wrapped around his waist and the other he tossed towards Hyourinmaru who caught it was a knowing grin as Ichigo climbed in on the other side of the spring.

Shiro materialized in a similar state of undress, of course, and Ichigo’s eyes widened as he sat far too close to the older fae.

**_What’s the matter King? Ya jealous?_ **

_ Shiro you shit! What the hell are you doing?! _

**_Just appreciatin’ our new daddy._ **

_ That’s wrong on so many levels, even for you. _

**_Nah King, but he is definitely worth lookin’ at. Just ‘cause ya got a one-track mind doesn’t mean I do._ **

_ I thought you said we’re the same. _

**_Ya’ve managed to keep my personality intact, though it is technically a part of your brain. I’m only slightly better than a figment of your imagination which doesn’t count a whole lot. Our body doesn’t react at all from my desire, only yer embarrassment, unfortunately. It’s been five years now since I’ve experienced propper sexual desire and ya can’t even empathize ‘cause ya just don’t know what yer missin’. Hell, I’d help ya find yer Wishmaker just for that reason alone. Also, I can still act independently like this only ‘cause secretly, ya want me to. So let me have my fun._ **

_ I want you to keep as much as yourself as possible. I do not want you to secretly invade others personal space without them knowing you’re there! _

**_Ah, but I’d do this anyway King, even if he knew._ ** Shiro shot back, and the criten had the nerve to lean back against the older fae, his head against the very toned chest, a white hand tracing each defined muscle above the water, slowly working its way down.

Ichigo closed his eyes. It’s true that usually he wanted Shiro to do as he pleased, wanted to give him as much autonomy as possible, but he really liked to push it and Ichigo did actually want to make a good impression on Hyourinmaru. Which would be impossible if he could see Shiro molesting him, even if the act was literally only in his head.

After a few minutes of calm breathing and silence, his blush and embarrassment back under control, he opened his eyes when he felt someone lean against him. It was just Shiro though, mirroring what he had done to Hyourinmaru just moments before. This he could deal with since, after being with the wild fae for so long, his touch was more comforting than sexual, no longer embarrassed by his other half’s overly physical nature. And really, Shiro couldn’t truly touch anyone else so he grew accustomed to allowing it. It made Shiro happy so Ichigo could indulge him a little.

_ Keep your hands above the water Shiro. Otherwise I’ll strangle you, looking crazy be damned. _

**_I’ll be good King, promise._ ** But Ichigo could see his face and the wink and cheshire grin that accompanied the thought did not reassure him. He’d trust him not to take anything too far though, for now. Afterall, the fae couldn’t lie to him and he did just promise.

“It is fascinating, watching you interact with him. You really can still see and hear him, can’t you? Like he’s separate from you? That’s far from common with Ceangailte.” Hyourinmaru’s voice, like rolling thunder yet easily distinguishable even over the sound of the falls, interrupted his internal dialog with Shiro.

Ichigo looked over at the older fae, this time far easier without seeing Shiro draped over him. Objectively, Ichigo knew Shiro was right, Hyourinmaru was exceedingly handsome and had more than enough muscle tone to make anyone drool. But Ichigo didn’t feel any desire towards him at all. Perhaps Shiro was on to something since even Ichigo found that to be strange.

**_Frustratin’ more like. Yer Wishmaker better be worth the wait._ **

Ichigo ignored him in favor of answering Hyourinmaru, “Yes, he can materialize to my eyes so that I can see him and hear him out loud. He said it had something to do with manipulating my perceptions inside our mind. He mostly just uses it to tease me though, he doesn’t mean any harm.”

“Intriguing. I take it from your reaction earlier that his teasing had something to do with me.”

Ichigo blushed a bit again, “Yeah, sorry about that. I tell him not to get into others personal space, even if they can’t see him. He only does it cause it makes me uncomfortable and he likes getting reactions out of me.”

Hyourinmaru shrugged slightly, “As you said, I can’t perceive him, it matters not to me. Out of curiosity though, where is he now? You seem far less distressed.”

“Here,” Ichigo said, bringing up a wet hand to ruffle Shiro’s long white hair, careful not to tangle any on his horn. Shiro melted into him and hummed at the contact.  _ Just like a cat _ . Ichigo thought. He loved his hair being played with and Ichigo enjoyed the contact too, loved watching the white strands flow through his fingers.

**_See? White hair fetish._ **

_ Hush you, or I’ll stop. _

Shiro hummed against him but quieted down. At least Ichigo could use bribery effectively on him to keep him in line.

“I’ll admit it looks odd, I can’t see him at all, only your fingers twisting through empty air.”

Ichigo’s eyes softened a bit, “He feels real to me, and, other than Nelliel, I’m the only one so I can’t help but indulge him. He’s cut off from everyone else. Nelliel was a real shock though.”

Hyourinmaru laughed, the sound low and rumbling, “Yes, she usually is. Not many understand how her power works but I’m not surprised that she can perceive him. She borrows the abilities of others so, if anyone could borrow your ability to perceive him, it would be her. I’ve speculated for a while now that she somehow alters parts of her own brain to match the fae she borrows skills from, however it is only a hypothesis. I doubt I will ever know for sure. What do you refer to him as again? I’m certain I wasn’t introduced.”

“Oh, you mean like a name? I call him Shiro.”

“But that’s not his true name, am I correct?”

“No. I know what it actually is, I have access to all of his memories, but he’s more used to Shiro, likes it more. I have a feeling only his Wishmaker called him by his true name and… I don’t know, it’s like I feel like I’m respecting his memory by not also using it? Does that make sense?”

**_I really wouldn’t mind it, comin’ from you King._ **

_ I met you as Shiro so that’s your name to me. For some reason I feel a warm attachment to that name, even more so than your true one. Shiro’s easier to say than Zangetsu anyway, and this way I don’t slip up and say it out loud. We have no idea what would happen, if you can still be controlled that way, and I’d rather just not find out. _

**_Up to ya, King. Like I said, I don’t mind either way._ ** Ichigo could feel the contentment coming from his other half and smiled at being able to make him happy, fingers still running through long white hair.

“Yes, I can understand the sentiment. I do not refer to my Master by his true name either. That honor will be yours, young one.”

Ichigo blushed lightly at the reminder that this fae’s Master, his son, really belonged to himself in a very real way. He didn’t know if he’d ever really get used to the idea that someone he had never met belonged to him, that he had come into existence solely for that purpose.

**_I’m gonna give him a nickname._ **

_ Do you ever not? _

**_… Ulquiorra?_ **

_ I suppose one example counts… _

“Does he have a name others call him though? Something I can think of him as until I know his true name?”

“Yes, although I’m not willing to disclose it. I will not take away from him the conversations that are his to have. He will have them.” There was something in his tone that gave Ichigo more hope than he had had in a long time, an unwavering certainty that they would indeed get him back.

Ichigo nodded, “I’m looking forward to it. There’s not a moment that goes by, especially these last few years with the bond growing stronger, that I don’t think about him. Wonder who he is, what he’s like, why he wished for me. I’ve never felt more worried about someone in my life and I knew nothing about him. I didn’t even know he was a him until meeting you, let alone what he looked like. 

“We were fairly sure he was Unseelie like me but that’s all we had to go on. Thank you, Hyourinmaru, for continuing your search. I don’t know what we would have done if we hadn’t found you. Probably try haphazardly searching on our own, pulled along by the bond, probably ending up in over our heads and dead.”

“There is no need to thank me, if fact it is I who is grateful. Without you, my Master would surely be lost to us, locked away with no way of tracing him, especially now that we know his is so deep within the Summer Court. I’ll admit, I am very surprised my Master would do such a thing. He values his independence highly and does not really see himself even as my Master, uncomfortable with subjugation in any form. So the fact that you came into existence… It certainly doesn’t bode well. In fact, given that he was in captivity for nine years prior to wishing for you, it is far more likely that you were a death wish…”

Shiro lifted his head and looked over at Hyourinmaru. Ichigo, feeling his anxiety, asked, “What do you mean? A death wish?”

“Did you know that the number of fae in existence is meant to be static? There is a minimum. The magic we wield, it requires a fae to contain it, it is a key part to the harmony and regularity of seasons on Earth. Every fae has a single wish they may make, the trade is always the same. Their heart’s desire for their freedom. Most, however, desire freedom more. But the balance, the minimum, must be maintained. Therefore, if a fae that has not made their wish were about to die, the wish would be made regardless of the voluntary trade.”

“But, wouldn’t that mean that my Wishmaker didn’t really choose me?”

“Yes and no. Believe me, I know my son well and you are exactly what I would expect the result of his wish to become, Ceangailte and all. He is… unique himself after all, and will require a very powerful partner to match him. However, his stubbornness to shoulder his burdens on his own is what makes me suspect that you were not entirely intentional. He did order me, the one fae that could have potentially helped him at the time, to forget him after all, just to keep me safe. He would not want to put you in danger and he obviously felt like a rescue mission was doomed to fail if he stopped my search. 

“Also, there is the timing. Nine years after he was captured, the same time you came into existence, was also the same time I was able to break his commands and remember. That usually can only happen when a Master dies. Whatever happened on that day, his very soul was certain he wouldn’t survive it, releasing me and creating you. And yet, eleven years later, we two can feel that he is still alive, that he did not in fact die that day. 

“I am saddened that he experienced something so horrifying but I am also exceedingly grateful you resulted from it. Your bond is required to find him, there really is not another way. Perhaps his captors have kept him alive in hopes to avoid triggering a death wish… I am glad they were unsuccessful in this. Nothing can keep a Master from their Wishmaker forever, eventually the bond would have compelled you to him, you would not have been able to resist.”

Ichigo recalled the earlier spell and knew he was right. “Yeah, I know what you mean, I felt that when Urahara increased the bond through his spell. I would not have been able to resist following it if that had continued. It was actually painful, how strong the pull was.”

Hyourinmaru nodded before continuing, “I do not believe Nelliel was aware that Summer is capable of such a thing, containing a fae with the same amount of power as a member of a Royal Court. If Summer were to fully utilize that ability, it would completely tip the balance between the two seasons.”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in thought, “Would that be such a bad thing? Other than personally affecting us because of who they are containing, wouldn’t that mean an end to the war?”

Hyourinmaru looked contemplative for a moment before taking great time and care with his answer. “Yes, the war would end. However, what would follow would be far worse. The war serves a purpose, which many forget. Winter and Summer must remain in balance. That is also why it is so important that Emain Ablach remain neutral, as it has for centuries under Nelliel’s care. Either court gaining more influence than the other would tip this balance. The human world would be plunged into a greenhouse or snowball Earth. And as for Otherworld, it is likely the opposing season’s fae would be hunted and exterminated in a sort of unending holocaust, their existances cyled, replaced by death wish and hunted again for eternity.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened as he took this in. So Otherworld would become an unending nightmare for half of the fae while Earth suffered too. He remembered enough of his schooling to understand the ramifications of what Hyourinmaru was saying. A greenhouse Earth would mean no ice sheets at all, not even at the poles. There would be massive flooding of the coasts and severe displacement of people, not to mention a drastic increase in the severity and occurrence of every kind of storm and weather as well as complete shifts in climate and biomes. A snowball Earth would be even worse, where the entire surface of the planet would freeze over.

“Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice.” Ichigo muttered to himself.

“Quite. Robert Frost was always more in tune with nature than most and is certainly applicable here. Either would indeed suffice.”

“Obviously we need to stop this.”

“Oh? We are but two fae against an entire court. Keep your goals attainable, young one, and learn to utilize the other resources at your disposal. We will focus on retrieving my Master, that is our primary concern and will be difficult enough. We will gather intel through that process and pass what we find along to Nelliel for the rest. That will be her payment, after all, for the help she is currently offering us. If necessary, she may need to involve the Winter Court to maintain balance but that will be her decision, not ours. That is her role, after all, to keep the balance in check. Such is the importance of the Queen of Equinox. I assure you, she is more than capable at fulfilling her role.”

Ichigo nodded, though remained troubled. Shiro was right in that he had a bit of an attachment to the Earth, he cared about what happened there. Also, his Wishmaker was an Unseelie. If the Summer Court won this struggle, he would be hunted, live his life in fear. Ichigo couldn’t stand that thought. He needed his Wishmaker to be safe, more than he needed anything else.

**_Breathe King, he will be. We’ll do our job._ **

Shiro had reached up to card his hands into Ichigo’s long orange locks, putting pressure and massaging the scalp. Ichigo relaxed his hand a bit in Shiro’s hair, not realising he had tensed so much with his thoughts and the topics of their conversation though Shiro didn’t seem to mind the pull. 

_ Thanks Shiro. _

His other half vanished from his side to appear seated upon the edge of the spring behind him, long white legs on either side, brushing against Ichigo’s tan arms as he dug his fingers in deeper, massaging down his scalp and shoulders. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch. He could feel his muscles releasing the stress, his body convinced that what Shiro was doing was real. Shiro wasn’t always a pain to have around, especially when he calmed him down like this.

**_Yeah well, someone’s gotta keep ya calm and from actin’ rashly King. ‘Sides, this is my body too, I don’t like it when yer tense. Can’t move as freely._ **

“You boys mind company?”

Ichigo’s eyes snapped open at the new voice. It was a woman's voice and entirely too close. When did she come in? Weren’t they the only ones here? He immediately blushed and averted his eyes at the completely naked yet beautiful woman that was stepping into the spring. He would have jumped as well if it weren’t for Shiro firmly gripping his shoulders, holding him in place.

**_Relax King, it was the cat._ **

_ The cat? _

**_Yeah, Yoruichi. Probably some spell the nutcase upstairs cooked up. Either it wore off or she undid it, I told you she was female._ **

_ You're not going to… you know… _

**_Naw, I’ll stay here. Yer more my type anyway. Although, she is quite striking. It’s safe to look now King, she’s in the water._ **

Ichigo glanced over, making sure before turning his face to look at her more properly. Her skin was a dark bronze color, quite exotic compared to the other fae Ichigo had encountered. Her hair was also noval, the color a muted violet, the long strands contained in a high ponytail, the ends of which still touched the water and floated around her bare shoulders. She was thankfully shorter than the two men whose chests were above the water level, her’s was below, though the calm water didn’t do much to conceal her large breasts so Ichigo kept his eyes trained on her face. Her eyes were golden, not quite as bright as Shiro’s, but the color fit her well.

“You enjoy that far too much, Yoruichi.”

“Tch, he didn’t freak out like I thought he would though, kinda takes the fun outta it.”

“I think perhaps his other half stole a bit of your fun, he certainly looked like he was about to flee.”

Ichigo frowned at Hyourinmaru who simply shrugged before leaning back against the edge of the spring, extending his arms out of the water on either side as he closed his eyes. “Just stating truths young one. If it helps, my Master would not have been in much better shape. Perhaps that was my fault, however, for keeping him so secluded. It’s actually a bit endearing; you will fit each other well, I think.”

**_Great, another prude._ **

_ Hush Shiro, no one needs your opinion. _

**_I could stop working out these knots King._ **

_ Yeah, but then you’d feel them too. _

**_Maybe I’m willin’ to deal with some tight muscles to spite ya._ **

_ Do what you will Shiro, I have little control over you. I will not, however, let you bad mouth my bonded. Please respect that at least. _

Shiro was silent for a few moments but the hands resumed their work and Ichigo didn’t really need an answer beyond that.

“I’m donnnnnne!” Urahara’s sing-song voice preceded him from the tunnel as he emerged. “Don’t get up, I need to join you. I still feel really depleted.” Ichigo was immensely grateful when at least this fae actually used the locker room and emerged again with a towel around his waist and more in his hands.

“Yoruichi my love, stop traumatizing the poor boy, wrap this around you,” Urahara instructed, handing her a towel. Ichigo watched bemusedly as she simply did as told while Urahara climbed in next to her. “Well now, this is cozy, yah? Feel better Kurosaki?”

Ichigo blinked and realized he was right, “Actually yes, I feel great.”

“That’s the water. You might have noticed this spring isn’t natural? I made it to look as natural as possible but it’s completely constructed. I layered several spells into the sides but the net effect is that they force the existence contained from the microscopic living things in the water into your body, healing you.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened, “But, isn’t that dangerous?”

Urahara laughed before responding, “Honestly, yes, but this water’s source is on my land and everything in it owes its entire existence to me so as long as you have my permission, it’s perfectly safe.”

“And if we didn’t?” Ichigo asked, still eyeing the seemingly innocent water warily.

“Well, I can always use extra hands around here…” Urahara responded with a decidedly sinister smirk.

**_I like ‘im._ **

_ I don’t. _

“The waterfall too, of course. If anyone tried to enter here through that way I’d gain me a couple of eager helpers. Hasn’t happened in a few decades… I do wonder how Jinta and Ururu are doing these days…”

_ He really is insane. _

**_Still like ‘im._ **

_ Why am I not surprised? _

“Anyway! I’m sure you’re just dying to know what I’ve been up to! I was able to make contact and send our data over to Nelliel-sama and I believe Ulquiorra is compiling all of the necessary intel for your mission. Also, we agreed that I’ll send my dear Yoruichi with you. She’s a shadow aspect and knows her way around Summer. Also, she knows how to perform the spells I’ll be sending with you. I’m sure you’re up to it, yes love?”

“Of course, Master.” She was rolling her eyes and the ending was said with heavy sarcasm but Ichigo raised his eyebrows at the address. And then he remembered what Shiro had said…

**_…I believe his Wishmaker is also his assistant…_ **

Yoruichi laughed a bit at Ichigo’s expression, “Yeah, I actually wished for this idiot.” She wrapped her arm around Urahara’s shoulders and pulled him down so his head was in the crook of her neck. “Can you believe that? I wouldn’t trade him for anything though.”

“May I ask… what you wished for, exactly?”

Yoruichi grinned as she responded, “I wished for someone that I could trust, and that would always keep my life interesting. Well, I certainly got both.”

Urahara’s face was flushed by this point as he pushed against her, “Please, love, let me go?”

Yoruichi grinned, pulling him closer and laughing loudly as she exclaimed, “Never!”

Ichigo smiled at the pair but then frowned as he asked, “But, then why would you want her to come with us? This will be dangerous, and you barely know us.”

Yoruichi paused long enough at the question for Urahara to free himself and he responded, “Yoruichi loves this kind of covert op. I’m doing her a favor, sending her.”

“Yep, sign me up!” Yoruichi said with a salute, laughing again.

“Well then, anything else we should know about the plan?”

“That’s all I got, Kurosaki, like I said Ulquiorra and Nelliel-sama are working out the rest. Anyway, you two are to spend the night here, I’ve got a guest quarters not to worry, and we’ll all travel to Nelliel-sama’s encampment first thing tomorrow morning. Yoruichi and Kurosaki should be able to shadow step us, right Kurosaki?”

“Ah, yeah, I can do that.”

“Great! Now that that’s settled, the guest quarters are through the tunnel to the right of the lockers. Make yourselves at home.” He reached over and drew Yoruichi to him, leaning her against his chest and smiling fondly at her. “I’m gonna stay here a bit, regain my energy.”

Ichigo smiled at them again before turning to Hyourinmaru. “Well, ready to turn in?”

“Yes,” the older fae said simply, standing and wrapping the towel that Ichigo had thrown at him earlier around him as he did so.

Ichigo followed him out and, after drying off and replacing their clothing, they made their way down the indicated tunnel to find another door, this one opening into a simple, one-room bedroom with several beds. Ichigo collapsed on one near the door and Hyourinmaru took the one next to him, in a far more refined manner.

Though tired, Ichigo had a difficult time calming his mind, his thoughts cycling through everything the day had brought and worried about tomorrow. Most of all, however, his thoughts drifted towards attempting to imagine his bonded, frustrated when they failed to sate his curiosity, his lack of knowledge still a gaping hole in his heart, a weight upon his chest. After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo turned towards the elder fae and asked, “Hyourinmaru, could you tell me a story? About my Wishmaker? I just… I really want to know more about him…”

Hyourinmaru turned towards him and smiled, warmth obvious in his expression. “It would be my pleasure, young one. I’ll tell you of the day we first met.”

Ichigo smiled and settled onto his back, letting that deep rolling voice wash over him and drift him off to sleep.

“Tall, mature pines towered around, the tops fading into a drizzly milky white mist, sky obscured by light rain…”


	6. Chapter 6

It was so green here, even the water was more green than blue. The gentle, constant rush of falling water surrounded them as they rested beside an isolated plunge pool, surrounded by cascades. Most of the falls had cut shear through limestone, perfectly dropping to the pool below. However, along the other bank, where the granite was exposed, the crests of the falls were interrupted, divided, the water forced down divergent pathways by the unyielding rock.

Upon the rise they were surrounded by forest ferns and trees, an absolute sea of green. Even the rugged trunks of the trees, as well as the exposed rocks jutting out of the water, were coated in moss and leafy vines, that same vivid green. It was beautiful, in its own way, but Ichigo felt himself longing for the richness in colors of Emain Ablach. Everything was just… _too_ green here. 

And the heat - it beat down on them from a deep blue, cloudless sky. It was far too warm here. They were resting by the water because it had a cooling effect on the surrounding air, and although Ichigo longed to enter, to wade into its depths, to stand beneath a fall… He didn’t dare. Afterall, this was Otherworld still, and anything that beautiful, that tempting, would extract a price. And he wasn’t willing to let anything endanger their mission.

So he contented himself to listening to the water, to watching the ripples travel across the surface. Their party had entered Mag Mell, finally, after five grueling days of travel with precious little rest. Hyourinmaru, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were with him, of course. They were led by Yoruichi, who had a map from Urahara, as well as a contact she had in the Summer realm that was acting as more of a local guide, a motion aspect named Soifon.

So far, the two had managed to get them this far, into the deepest territory of Summer, which was quite a feat as half of their party had their aspects bound. Urahara had received his payment that following day, after he had used the spell to enhance and map Ichigo’s bond pull. The spell had worked as thought, even on him. His winter aspect was bound but he still had access to Shiro’s motion at least. Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, and Hyourinmaru were completely cut off from their aspects right now and Ichigo couldn’t imagine the stress they must have been feeling; though, of course, not one of them showed any sign of it.

Still, the feeling unnerved him, being without his shadows for so long. It was extremely dangerous, keeping an aspect bound, so Urahara warned them they should not push it beyond seven days. And it had already been five. Ichigo hoped they would reach the Summer Keep soon or they would lose their best cover, forced into removing the binding spell before they had infiltrated the castle. 

It was slower going than they would have liked, however, relying on the three motion aspects to transport not only themselves but also another. Moving two at high speeds for long periods of time was draining, and pulling existence to replenish their energy from anything other than the air was dangerous in a plane that owed them nothing. But they were making progress, Soifon and Yoruichi assured them. 

Soifon was a very petite fae, with jet black hair that was short and chopped except for two long, thin braids, wrapped in white cloth and ending in one gold ring each that danced down her back as she moved. Her eyes were such a dark brown they looked black and though she tended to be a bit more open with Yoruichi, she seemed to have a very serious, determined nature about her, a severe contrast to Yoruichi’s more playful one. Ichigo wondered if there was something between the two because Soifon seemed to put up with Yoruichi’s antics in a way that he was sure she wouldn’t have for anyone else. He doubted he would ever find out without asking, however, and now simply wasn’t the time.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked up into gentle silver eyes. He never knew he could become so close to another fae in such a short amount of time, but Hyourinmaru really was an exceptionally good father figure. Isshin had loved his children, Ichigo included, but hadn’t really seen Ichigo for himself. 

He hadn’t loved him for who he was, but rather, for who he wanted him to be. 

Ulquiorra and Grimm were great, really, and Ichigo had felt at home with them for the past five years, but they were closer to uncles, as Shiro had once described them. He could go to them for advice but, well, Grimm would hold it over him for a while and Ulquiorra… He was far too blunt and analytical to talk about anything involving feelings or emotions.

However, Hyourinmaru just seemed wired that way. He had Ulquiorra’s patience but also a depth of true emotional understanding that his fellow dark aspect simply didn’t possess. He was also very gentle and kind, though his power was obvious to anyone with any brains. He was sure of himself in a way Ichigo hoped to be one day, was insightful without judgement, and exceptionally wise. He laughed when Ichigo asked him if he had always been that way.

“No, young one, millenia ago, I too had a youth. Wisdom only comes from experience, from learning from mistakes, and I admit to more than my fair share. Hopefully, by sharing these stories with you and my Master, I may spar you some of life’s tragedies. That would be a fair enough trade for me.”

Ichigo had also learned more about his Wishmaker from the elder fae during the past week. Hyourinmaru wouldn’t always answer him, still insisting that Ichigo would be able to ask these things himself soon enough from the source, but he still relented at night, telling Ichigo stories of their time spent in Tir Tairngire.

His Wishmaker seemed… contradictory. Brilliant, mature, and yet he could also be childish and, honestly, a bit of a brat. Ichigo was amazed at how much his bonded had been able to learn on his own, before even meeting Hyourinmaru. He had felt anxiety when Hyourinmaru had explained how he had finally found him, how he had almost lost him to his own power. And he felt proud at how he’d come to control his aspects, mastering water and stillness and working on darkness before he was taken.

Ichigo still had trouble understanding why having three aspects was so important. Hyourinmaru had tried to explain…

“...It is rare for an important reason. Only those with mastery over all three aspects of a season are able to expand that season’s reach, to alter the territories of Otherworld. That power is usually restricted to the Court Royalty, Nelliel being the only exception. And though both sides push at each other and lesser fae still raid and get carried away, the war is currently in a good balance. Neither of the Royal Courts expect to advance, both simply holding their lines. They are both aware of the consequences of winning and neither is willing to create an opening, to risk being conquered like that. Nelliel’s existence has brought balance, fragile as it may be, and the Royal Courts respect that, are even grateful to an extent.

“There are stories though, stories of fae, even more powerful than Queens, so powerful that they could bring either court to their knees. Two fae, two sides of the same coin, that were once responsible for the balance of seasons, long before the first Lady came into existence. I had thought that stories were all they were, until my winter son showed control over a third aspect… Lords, they were called. Their existence threatens the delicate balance of the courts, and usually the courts respond to threats in only one way…”

Ichigo couldn’t agree with such a blind response. Just because a fae had the power to become a problem said nothing about whether or not they would use that power for that purpose. To him, it was just as likely that such power could be used to preserve the balance even more concretely, perhaps even bring about a version of peace. But these courts, they wouldn’t even give that a chance?

**_It is because, if given the chance, there is nothin’ either court could do in response. From the stories, a Lord is just too powerful, can only be defeated by another Lord. They’re just not willin’ to risk it King. Don’t judge them too harshly._ **

_It’s just… so barbaric._

**_They are fae, King, not human. Again, do not prescribe human morality onto them, onto us, it rarely applies. Ya think I haven’t killed? That I didn’t enjoy it? Ya ‘ave access to all my memories but ya refuse to look too closely, don’t ya King? Ya might want to believe yer innocent but yer half monster, just like the rest of ‘em._ **

_My bonded’s not…_

**_Yer bonded was sheltered, for better or worse. He’s also been gone twenty years now without Inlaw’s protection; we ‘ave no idea what condition he’s in now. Think about that, at least, before putting him on such a pedestal. If he had to kill to survive, if he enjoyed it even, would ya think less of him?_ **

Ichigo searched his emotions, felt the gentle pulse of the bond, and shook his head. _No Shiro, I could never._

**_Good. Remember that. I ‘ave a feelin’ this isn’t goin’ to end so smooth. It’s been too easy so far…_ **

Hyourinmaru’s deep, rumbling voice brought him out of his reverie, “Are you ready to continue?”

“Yeah, we probably should…” Ichigo sighed, getting up. Hyourinmaru’s hand fell from his shoulder at the motion and nodded, turning to check in with the other motion aspects of their group. Ichigo watched him with a smile, infinitely glad to have him along; even with his aspects bound, forcing Ichigo to use more of his own aspect to move him at their speed, depleting his energy that much faster. He could live with the slight delay, wouldn’t complain. 

Ichigo wasn’t a leader, wasn’t in the shape to lead, his mind consumed with worry for his Wishmaker. Hyourinmaru must have been concerned as well, of course, but he was so level, so grounded, his presence a balm on the stressed group that was so far from home. He made sure they weren’t exhausting themselves, kept them all in good condition. Ichigo realized that he had not only come to trust in him, but also relied on him. And not even Shiro had a negative remark about the realization.

The other conversations were quiet, mostly just affirmations about moving on. Ichigo focused on listening to the water again, letting the sound sooth him. His hearing also picked up on the rustling of leaves above them as a soft breeze lazed by. So focused on his hearing, he was the first to catch the crack of a twig in the forest behind them.

Amber eyes flew open and immediately searched for the source of the sound. He grew uneasy. “Hey, guys? Anyone else really feel like we’re being watched?”

The others were on their feet in an instant, scanning the trees at his words. A short fae, aged around his late teens, shimmered into view before them. His shaggy blonde hair shined golden in the bright sunlight, one glowing emerald eye radiating with power between the strands of long hair that concealed the rest of his face.

His voice was young, when he spoke, but the weight of the magic behind it increased the pressure of every word, searing each syllable into all of their minds.

“Invaders must die.” 

* * *

Hyourinmaru managed to rush the teen, grabbing the front of his black cloak, silver eyes focused on emerald. And then he blinked, and the world changed. His companions, the forest, even the sound of the falls, all gone, replaced by a blank whiteness. His hand was still clutching onto soft fabric but, to his eyes, his hand was wrapped around _nothing_. 

He growled, keeping his grip like a vice, ice extending from his hand, traveling in jagged arcs upon the figure his eyes would not perceive. His voice thundered low in command as he shook the small body, ice forming and cracking upon an invisible surface with the forceful movement, “Light aspect, you will not escape me. Show yourself or I will encase you entirely in ice and we shall see how your fragile Summer body stands the cold.”

The teen flickered into sight again, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

“Good. Now you will return to me the rest of my sight.”

“So you can kill me? Not likely old man. Only another light aspect can fix what I’ve done to you and let me guess, you guys don’t have one.” He became more sure of himself as he spoke, his fists relaxing and his face falling into a smirk.

Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes. “What do you want, young one? My patience has been tried far too often, spread too thin, these past few years and you have placed yourself precariously between me and my goal. I will live in blindness for a time if I must, if it means I will reach my Master.”

The words were low and cutting, and the teen looked slightly less self assured. “I’m under orders, alright? If I release you, the boss will just kill me anyway. I was just supposed to isolate each of you so that the boss and the rest of the gang could take you all out, one on one. Thought it would be easy, picking off a bunch of motion aspects.” 

The teen regained a bit of his smug demeanor as he looked the far taller fae up and down, continuing, “Except for you. I didn’t feel a bit of power from you. It’s clear now though, and strong, even in the heart of Summer. You’re far from home, aren’t you, Unseelie? Were there other Unseelie in your group? Boss would love that, cleaning up trash-”

Hyourinmaru lifted him above the ground and shook him again, letting his ice wrap around him further.

His front shattered, face alighted in panic, “Alright! Alright! Look, I’m sorry, okay? Just, put me down and we can talk, alright? Jeez… Can’t take a joke...”

Hyourinmaru lowered him so his feet were once again on the ground but his grip remained just as strong. He could not afford to release him, the teen’s mastery over his aspect for one so young was impressive. If he lost his physical connection to him, he may never find him again and would be lost to this white void entirely.

“One on one you said?”

“Yeah, that was the plan.”

“Then we will wait until the rest of your ‘gang’, as you called them, are on the ground before you release us from your aspect.”

“Pretty confident, aren’t you old man?”

Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes as he smirked, “Far more than you have any reason to be.”

The teen’s one visible emerald eye widened then narrowed in determination, followed by jerking his head to the side. Hyourinmaru glanced over out of the corner of his eye though he remained primarily focused on his prey. Five scenes appeared, like windows with fuzzy edges against the white blankness, a different picture upon each.

“We’ll see about that. I’ve trapped each pair in a prison of their own perceptions. The boundaries of those zones feel real to each of them; they will not interfere with each other.” The teen bit off the end of his statement and deflated a bit, though his words still had a bit of venum to cover his apprehension when he continued; it did not fool Hyourinmaru, of course, “If your _friends_ are as good as you think they are, what then? What will you do with us?” _With me_ went unvoiced but, to Hyourinmaru, it was clearly heard.

He inspected the teen in his grasp, silver eyes sweeping over his rather delicate form. Most fae were quite fit but this one didn’t seem to have many muscles, all skin and bone. _Weak_ . He clearly relied on his aspect too heavily. It explained his mastery of it, however Hyourinmaru did not approve of the trade. He should be training _both_.

“Who is your Wishmaker, young one?”

The one visible emerald eye flashed with something he couldn't quite catch as the teen stiffened in his grasp, spatting out, “I don’t need one!”

But Hyourinmaru heard the truth, _I never had one_.

His grip remained locked but he couldn’t help his expression softening a bit. This young one had been the result of a Death Wish, had been forced to find his own way, alone. The others in this ‘gang’ had probably taken advantage of that, offered him some place to belong in exchange for the use of his clearly strong power. Such a bright star, reduced to a lowly marauder.

“My name is Hyourinmaru.” The statement caused the teen’s mouth to slacken and part, his one visible emerald eye to widen. Such a pretty color really, such a pretty fae. So lovely to throw off balance, to see such open expressions. Unseelie weren’t open with showing their emotions like this, as cold and frozen as their season. This little Seelie though greatly amused him.

“That’s your true name…” The teen whispered, still unbelieving.

“Yes. And you should know, it will hold no power over me. _You_ hold no power over me. Now I ask you, what shall I address you as in return?”

The teen bit his lip and Hyourinmaru smirked at the reaction. He really was adorable.

Finally he said quietly, “Yukio.”

This time Hyourinmaru’s eyes widened at the absence of the familiar scraping sensation that always accompanied the use of a false name. Which meant…

“That is your true name as well.”

“Yes,” he whispered, closing his one visible emerald eye.

“Why?” Hyourinmaru asked, finding that he missed the sight of that brilliant color.

The teen tried to take a deep breath but it was shaky, his form shuddering like he was trying to hold back tears, “Because it’s how Kugo controls me. I didn’t - I didn’t know, when he found me. I just gave it away so freely. I was so alone and he said he’d give me a home. But he, he _used_ me, in every way a person can be, and… If your friends can really defeat them… Defeat _him_ … I just, I just want out, okay?” 

The brilliant color was back as his eye flashed open, wet with unshed tears but fierce and full of fire. “You’re my only chance and I’m willing to risk this, to risk having you take control of my life. I just - I can’t, anymore. I don't want to die but - I don’t want _this_ either, I _never_ did and I’m tired of being used by him.”

“So you’d rather be used by me? You don’t even know me.”

“Yes,” came the response, emerald staring unwaveringly into silver, “I don’t need to know you to know you’d be better than _him_.”

Hyourinmaru thought back to his true name… Yukio… _Snow boy_ … 

Of course that was his true name.

Perhaps that alone was enough proof for him to keep this fae, to make him his, to become the family he had been denied for so long. He could not deny he was appealing to look at, although he would need to train his body. He refused to accept such a weak partner. And that is what he would be if he allowed this fae into his life. He already had a son, and would have him returned, soon. He would never, could never, replace or share that bond. But a partner? It had been a very long time, long before his Master came into his life.

There had been no trust, no love.

No sharing of true names.

The teen clearly knew how to make a good start. Perhaps as clever as his Master. Hyourinmaru smiled, his expression softening even as his grip remained firm. Yes, a good start indeed. He could work on the rest, train him himself, as he should have been. They would need to remain in Emain Ablach, the frozen world of his home in Tir Tairngire would dim this bright star, but he supposed it was time to accept the Queen of Equinox’s offer of asylum. It would serve his son well also. Silver eyes ran up and down the fragile form again and he decided. With time, he would do. Quite well in fact.

His voice rumbled low, the sound of rolling thunder as he commanded, “Yukio, you will accept no other bargains, your name can no longer command you from another’s voice, your life is now mine alone. In return, I will ensure your wellbeing, invite you into my family, offer you my home and a place to earn by my side.”

A few tears did fall then as Yukio’s eyes closed and he slumped forward into Hyourinmaru, his hands clinging to the fabric of the taller fae's yukata as silent sobs wracked his small form. Yes, he had given his life over to another, but he was also _free_ , in a way he had not been for decades. Hyournimaru simply held him to his chest, offering comfort, understanding how overwhelmed the small fae was. He pulled him closer and rested his chin upon the soft blonde hair, turning his attention to watching the five battles still playing out. He smirked; really, he almost pitied these foolish Seelie. 

Thinking of Yukio however brought a hard look to his face and he asked, “Which is Kugo?”

Yukio responded, not even raising his head or moving within the embrace, his breathing still uneven as he tried to control his body’s release of feeling so much relief, “Dark, short hair, slicked back. He’s fighting against your orange-haired friend.”

Hyourinmaru’s eyes narrowed on the appropriate scene. Kurosaki would win, he was certain of it, however he did not think the young fae had killed before, would probably not start here, with this fight. He probably didn’t think he had a justifiable reason to.

Hyourinmaru’s expression turned predatory. Regardless of the outcome of that fight, Kugo would not live to speak Yukio’s name again.

He assessed each scene. Well, that he was able to anyway. Several battles were between two motion aspects and his eyes simply couldn’t keep up. He did see Soifon’s end rather violently however, the first of the set to fell her opponent. He expected nothing less from Nelliel’s personal spy, though the iron claw upon her middle finger piercing the heart of her pink-haired opponent was admittedly unsettling. She withdrew the claw, blood splattering the ground as she did so, and it flickered out of existence as the other girl’s body dropped to the ground. She looked around, seeming to understand what she was trapped in, and sat crossed legged by the corpse to wait, still and attentive. 

Truly an efficient assassin as well as spy. Even Hyourinmaru would not like to test his skills against the lethal speed of such a personal blade.

Grimmjow’s fight ended next, his opponent literally in pieces at his feet. The other man had had a far larger body, the muscles enlarged beyond reason, but Grimmjow had little difficulty ripping right through them, throwing the head onto a morbid pile of limbs. He paced around his artificial enclosure, also waiting on Yukio’s aspect to drop.

Yoruichi’s fight was slowing down to the point where he could actually watch. She had impressively kept up with the other fae, clearly another motion aspect, an impressive feat to say the least for any Unseelie. The two looked somewhat similar with their dark features but the difference in power was obvious. Yoruichi clearly had the upper hand. Her opponent was slowing down and Yoruichi was _toying_ with her, using only her fists and long legs to inflict damage. Hyourinmaru pursed his lips at the childish behavior. That fight would not be over for a while.

Ulquiorra’s fight surprised him. He had thought that the efficient, emotionless fae would be the first to cut down his opponent. However, he did not seem to be using his aspect at all, relying on his signature kicks and only occasionally using his hands to block - his favored Resshūken style. Studying his opponent he rapidly assessed why. The other man, his long, dark brown hair whipping as he engaged with Ulquiorra, must have been a light aspect. They were actively canceling each other’s aspects, to the point that they could not even hold on to their power long enough to manifest an iron blade, forcing their battle into a series of physical exchanges. Neither opponent was slowing down, deflecting each other perfectly. He still had confidence that Ulquiorra would hold out; regularly sparring with a motion aspect had done wonders for his stamina.

And that left Kurosaki’s fight. The young man had changed form, a black horn extending from the left side of his head and his eyes were different, gold and black. A black sword was in his hands as it connected with his opponent’s fiery blade. There was no sound to accompany their view but Hyourinmaru knew that both of those swords were singing as they were powerfully swung through the air, only to clash against each other. The clashes were all he could see; both seemed to be motion aspected and they were _moving_ but because of their secondary aspects of darkness and fire, respectively, he was able to track their fight.

This Kugo was obviously the strongest, perhaps followed by Ulquiorra’s opponent, judging by his ability to keep up with the stoic fae. Double aspects usually were. However Kurosaki was holding his own, meeting him blow for blow, with a slightly mad grin on his face. He had been worried, he would admit, about how green the youth was when it came to battle. But he should have known; he was Ceangailte after all. And even if Kurosaki was inexperienced with real violence, the intent to kill, Shiro was clearly _not_. 

As Hyourinmaru watched the three ongoing battles commence, Yukio was regaining his calm.

“Sorry,” came a mumbled response against his chest.

Hyourinmaru leaned back slightly, extracting one of his arms that were wrapped around the small fae to bring it between them, lifting his chin. “Yukio,” he noticed the shiver at the name. Whether in fear or something else, he wasn’t certain, but he was determined to get the fae accustomed to it. He had… experience with enslaved fae, too much in fact; such a barbaric practice. Cowardly. He did not want any partner of his afraid of their own true name. They risked rejecting it, and thus rejecting their aspect. No, that wasn’t acceptable.

“Yukio,” he repeated, injecting as much kindness into his tone as he was able, given the circumstances, “you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Not a single factor of this was under your control, nor done by your will. And you do not need to apologize for your emotions; they are endearing, rare, in the Winter court.”

His large, calloused hand drifted from the chin, up to brush away the long blonde hair from the left side of the smaller fae’s face. His expression darkened at the sight of a horrendous burn scar that sealed the left eye and covered most of the left brow and cheek.

“What happened,” Hyouinmaru all but snarled. He was already very protective of this small fae and the mark angered him immensely. There were plenty of motion aspects in their ‘gang’, plenty of fae with the ability to heal something such as this. So that meant, this had been done, and _left that way_ , intentionally.

“Kugo… he - he didn’t like my left eye… Said it looked freaky… So, he made it - burned it - so that I couldn’t open it anymore…” 

Hyourinmaru released a low growl and Yukio flinched a bit at the sound. He immediately pulled him closer, shushing him and carding long fingers through his soft blonde hair, “It’s not you I’m angry with. It’s just another reason Kugo will not live beyond Kurosaki’s fight.”

Yukio calmed, nodding against the firm chest, venom dripping from his voice as he spat out, “Good.”

Hyourimaru’s eyes flickered to Grimmjow’s scene - still pacing restlessly.

“Yukio,” the flinch was negligible this time, “are you able to bring Grimmjow here?”

There was a short pause, shocked at being _asked_ instead of _demanded_ , Hyourinmaru supposed. “Yeah, I can.”

“Would you?”

There was another nod against him accompanied by a soft, “Sure.”

Grimmjow’s scene moved around the blankness until it settled and grew larger, bridging the two areas. Grimmjow’s attention immediately snapped to them, and Hyourinmaru knew that he could see through to them from his side.

“He can walk through, nothing will happen,” Yukio mumbled, not looking up from where he was nuzzled against his chest.

“Come through, Grimmjow,” Hyourinmaru called to him, “I could use your help.”

Grimm was at their side in the space of a heartbeat, his head cocked a bit in confusion at the picture the two made.

“And here I thought I had lucked out with my battle. How exactly did this happen, ‘Maru?”

“Their leader had enslaved him, Grimmjow.”

Grimm’s eyes narrowed in anger, his elongated canines flashing as he spat, “Basterds. I shouldn’t have killed that one so fast.”

“Kurosaki’s prey was the main culprit.”

Both looked over to the scene of Kurosaki’s battle; nothing much had changed, neither fae slowing down or giving an inch.

“Well, I hope Shiro convinces the kid to kill him. Definitely a better kill than my first.”

“The end result will not change - that fae is living on borrowed time,” Hyourinmaru snarled, his arms tightening around the small fae against him.

Grimm turned to them again, “You said you needed help? With what? You seem to have your… battle… under control,” he ended his statement with a smirk.

Hyourinmaru didn’t take the bait, addressing the smaller fae instead, “Yukio,” Grimmjow’s eyes widened a bit at the address, obviously sensing the use of a true name, but remained silent, observing the exchange, “will you let Grimmjow here assess your burn? He may be able to heal it.”

There were a few prolonged seconds of silence before the blonde head nodded, Hyourinmaru allowing him to step back from his hold. He stepped up to Grimmjow, the one visible emerald eye looking him over cautiously as he did so. When he was properly in front of him, he reached up, moving the long hair that covered the left side of his face to tuck it behind his ear.

Grimm’s eyes narrowed at the damage. Hyourinmaru could not have done this… And it was old anyway… But that would mean… He quickly looked over to Hyourinaru who nodded before confirming, “Kugo, their leader, did that to him. And then forced him to live with the damage.”

“If Kurosaki or you don’t finish the job first, I’m killing that bastard myself,” Grimm snarled.

He then turned his attention back to the small fae in front of him, “I’m going to need to touch it, the damage is very old. I may even need to… scrape off the scared over tissue. This will hurt - a lot. You alright with that, kid?”

The one visible emerald eye hardened and his voice was determined, “I ceased being a kid a long time ago, and I am familiar with immense pain. Get this mark, this _brand_ off my face, if you can. I can take it.”

Hyourinmaru felt his chest warm with pride at the fierce spirit. Not broken, not by a long shot, the star of his soul still burning bright. Only his body was weak, it seemed, and that would be easy to correct. You could not train such ferocity, such will.

He watched with a critical eye as Grimmjow carefully ran his rough fingers against the scarred skin. “This is rather delicate work and, high pain tolerance or not… Hyourinmaru, could ya hold onto him for me? I don’t want to risk him jerking his face on me.”

Hyourinmaru molded himself to the smaller fae’s back with one hand wrapped tightly around his chest and the other holding his jaw like a vice. Yukio released a small shutter at the intimate contact but did not move, his stance and expression determined.

“Well, here goes…” 

Yukio did an admiral job at first at determinedly keeping silent through the pain of Grimm using one of his razor sharp nails like a scalpel, cutting around the perimeter of the scarred flesh. He couldn’t hold back his scream however when he began to pull off that portion of skin, the process slow and agonizing so as not to cause even more damage. Hyourinmaru held him still, through all of it, though the sound pierced through his heart like a knife. If not for the purpose behind the act, this process would be considered tourture, and he never enjoyed such things.

Grimmjow finished peeling off the poorly healed flesh and then immediately covered the exposed wound with his hand, willing the cells to heal - properly this time. As his skin knitted itself back together, Yukio relaxed into Hyourinmaru's hold, a moan escaping as the pain subsided.

“There! Good as new,” Grimm said after a few minutes. Yukio tentatively opened the repaired eye and Hyourinmaru widened his own in surprise. It was _blue_ , deeper than the sky and just as brilliant as the green of his right.

Grimm blinked at him, cocking his head to the side, “Uh, you always had two different colored eyes? Cause, well, you do now, if you didn’t before.”

Yukio flushed a bit, looking down as he responded, “Yeah, Kugo said it looked freaky…”

Hyourinmaru used the hand on his jaw to force the smaller fae’s face up to look at him, silver eyes flicking between emerald and sapphire as he said, “I have never seen another so striking. Both are beautiful, _you_ are beautiful. Your eyes only enhance that beauty; do not allow that worthless monster’s words to haunt you. You are mine now, yes? I want to see both, every time you look at me.”

Yukio’s flush increased for an entirely different reason, his heart beating faster and his voice a bit breathless as he said, “If that is what you want…”

Hyourinmaru turned him so that he was facing him properly, untucking the long blond strands from behind his ear and allowing them to fall down the left side of his face like before. Then he directed his power into his index finger, causing an iced claw to form from the tip, and gently passed it along the long strands, just above his eyes. The stands froze where he touched them and broke off, falling to the white floor, tinkling softly as they landed and shattered.

When the process was done Yukio manifested a mirror in his hand, both taller fae raising their eyebrows at the casual display of power. He nodded at his own reflection in acceptance, one blue and one green eye nodding back at him. Hyourinmaru was glad he approved. It would take some work fixing the damage that Kugo had inflicted, but Hyourinmaru thought they were off to a good start.

“So,” Grimmjow drawled, jabbing his thumb back at four scenes still on the wall, “is there a reason we’re still doing this?”

Hyourinmaru was the one that answered, Yukio still inspecting the left side of his face in the mirror, like he was afraid it wasn’t real, “I thought this would be the easiest way to dispose of the rest of them. We cannot allow any of them to walk away from this; we cannot allow the Summer court to receive warning of Unseelie in Mag Mell. From what I recall of light aspects, no one can see in or out of those spaces, correct Yukio?”

“Yeah,” he answered, his eyes flicking back up to meet sliver and Hyourinmaru felt his heart warm at the sight. He really was stunning, especially with both eyes visible. “Though, each light aspect manifests their powers a bit different.”

He pointed at the scene with Ulquiorra’s battle, “See him? That’s Tsukishima, and he’s a light aspect like me. But he can’t control wavelengths in the environment like I can - that’s how I convince you to perceive what I want you to. Rather, he alters the electrical pathways in your mind, altering the long term connections, making new ones, erasing even. Most go mad in a battle with him, their memories made a mess. Your friend is doing well though, must be a dark aspect right? He’s smart, canceling Tsukishima before he can actually do any damage.”

Grimmjow grinned, “Yeah, that’s my Ulqui for ya. With a power like that, you were wise to keep them isolated ‘Maru. We don’t need that light aspect messing with anyone’s memories. This little scuffle has already set us at a disadvantage - all of the Unseelie’s seals are broken.”

“You are correct, Grimmjow. It could not be helped, however we are in Mag Mell now, and the Keep is only a half day’s travel away at the rate we have been traveling. We will simply need to suppress our Winter aspects ourselves for a few hours. We will manage.”

“You’re going to the Keep?” Yukio asked, eyes wide as a small hand came up to clutch at his yukata. “But that’s suicide for Unseelie! You can’t!”

Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes and growled out, “You do not command me.”

Yukio flinched back, dropping his hands and head. Hyourinmaru immediately softened his expression and sighed, pulling the small fae back into his arms and running his large hands over his back in a calming motion, “Now I am sorry, Yukio. I did not mean to frighten you, I was only reacting to the implied insult on my abilities. I assure you, none of our party have any intention of interacting with any of the Royal Court. We are simply retrieving a fae that is being held there against his will.” He tightened his hold slightly as he added, “My son.”

Yukio looked up at him, his face a mix of emotions from fear and despair to understanding and acceptance. “I did not know the Summer Court could imprison an Unseelie.”

“No one was aware of that, but you see the orange-haired fae battling Kugo?” He waited for Yukio to focus on the scene before continuing, “That is Kurosaki, and my son, my Master, is his Wishmaker. It is because of his bond that we were able to determine his location. He was abducted twenty years ago and I cannot allow another day to pass without coming to his aid.”

Yukio nodded, turning back to him, his expression now determined, “I’ll help you. I’m coming with you anyway…” he bit his lip, unsure, “right?”

Hyourinmaru smiled down at him in amusement and no small amount of affection. He was honestly startled at how fast this small fae was endearing himself to him. He supposed the trust he was placing in him with his true name was a strong factor. He had never before had such an honor, himself being the result of a Death Wish as well. He would not abuse it, such acts were beneath him, but it did give him a level of easily earned trust that he had not experienced with any fae other than his own son. He understood now, why a fae would do this, as he believed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had done. Trust was such a foreign concept to him when it came to a partner; the sensation was… relieving… wonderful.

“Of course lovely,” Hyourinmaru answered him, kissing his brow softly, enjoying the blush that blossomed on that sweet face.

Yukio didn’t shrink from him though, instead he grinned, expression cocky like before, “Good! Cause you’re definitely going to need a light aspect to get into the Keep. Shadow aspects are well and good but not in Summer. If your goal is stealth, I can get us in and out. We’ll walk right past without anyone being the wiser.” He paused, thinking for a moment, “We will have to avoid the light aspected members of the court however… Luckily there aren’t many.”

“There are four, according to our intel,” Hyourinmaru supplied.

“Yeah, that sounds right… Queen Rangiku and Lady Orihime, of course, and then there’s one of the Knights, Sado… and Szayel, the Spellcrafter, though he rarely leaves his lab so that shouldn’t be difficult to avoid,” Yukio listed, keeping count on his fingers. “I’m pretty sure that’s it. Light is a rare aspect in Summer, almost as rare as fire. Although,” he trailed off a bit before stating quietly, “I think that’s because we’re not trusted all that well and tend to get executed more than most.”

Grimmjow interjected, saying, “Yeah, well, it’s hard to trust a fae that can mess with your brain.”

Hyourinmaru glared at him over Yukio’s head and the blue-haired man held up his hands with a smirk, “Not trying to start no fights, just stating the obvious. Kid knows it himself. If you trust him ‘Maru, ‘s good enough for me.” His eyes flickered over to Soifon’s scene as he lowered his hands, asking, “Is there any reason we’re not letting her join us in here?”

Hourinmaru sighed, stating, “I thought it would be a good idea to bring Yoruichi in first, let her calm down her rather bloodthirsty assassin and convince her to not turn that violence onto Yukio here. It seemed to me a… more elegant strategy. However…”

They all focused on Yoruichi’s scene, all sighing at the obvious glee on her face as she continued to toy with her opponent. 

“We don’t got the time for this shit,” Grimm grumbled. He turned to Yukio, asking, “Hey, can you connect us, send me in there to yell at her?”

“If you only want to speak with her, I can send your vocal wavelengths through so they can hear you.”

“Awesome, yeah, do that,” Grimm said with a feral grin.

Yukio closed his eyes for a moment before nodding and Grimmjow shouted, “Oy! Yuroichi!” Both women halted their fight, glancing around comically as Grimm’s smirk widened and he continued, “Kill that wimp already so we can pull you out of there, you’re wastin’ time!”

The two women looked at each other and Yoruichi lifted her hands in a shrug before shadow stepping behind her opponent, catching the other around the head and twisting, the body falling dead to the ground a heartbeat later. 

Grimmjow was still laughing as Yukio directed her scene to become a portal allowing her through. “That was beautiful! We definitely gotta spar sometime!”

“Alright boys,” Yoruichi said, glancing between them and looking curiously at Yukio, “What have I missed?”

Hyourinmaru took it upon himself to explain, as well as request that she occupy Soifon when they connected her to their little group. 

Yoruichi just laughed, “Sure, no problem, occupying Soifon is one of my favorite hobbies! I’ll make her see reason,” she continued with a wink, “just leave it to me!”

Yukio went to step away from Hyourinmaru but he just tightened his arms around him, saying, “You can turn Yukio, if you need, but you’re safest right here for now. Soifon is infamous for her skill at killing, ruthlessly, at the merest suggestion of a threat to the mission. I do not want you standing alone when you connect our two areas, I want her to have to quite literally need to go through me to get to you.”

Yukio looked understandably uneasy as he nodded turing slightly towards her scene before pausing, asking, “You are sure I should do this then?”

“You guys worry too much, I got her!” Yoruichi said smugly, her hands on her hips.

“Alright…” Yukio said, focusing on the scene and directing it to enlarge and move to connect with Soifon’s sectioned off area as he had done for Grimmjow and Yoruichi.

Soifon immediately focused on the sudden appearance of the portal, and then she was gone, her fist stopping an inch from Yukio’s wide emerald eye, wrist caught in a vice-like grip by Yoruichi. “Honestly dear, where are your manners?” Yoruchi reprimanded with a grin.

Soifon frowned before directing a kick at Yoruichi who easily caught it, laughing, “Oh, so we’re having one of those days!” before throwing her across the white void to land on top of her, hands pinning her wrists beside her head, shins trapping her legs beneath her. “Been a while, but this really isn’t the time or place dear.” 

“Get. Off. Me.”

Yoruichi pretended to think about it before grinning and quipping, “Nope, I’m comfy!”

Soifon heaved a sigh, before asking, “Fine, what’s up with the kid? We can’t leave survivors.”

“Kid’s one of us now, gave Hyourinmaru his true name and everything. So, lay off, alright sweetie?”

“Agh, do not call me that. Fine, whatever, just let me up.”

This time Yoruichi did and Soifon leapt to her feet, although, notably, did not charge at Yukio again. “Kid, you really gave up your true name?”

Yukio’s eyes narrowed at her, stating, “Listen, I only look eighteen because that _bastard_ ,” he spat, gesturing violently at Ichigo’s scene, “ordered me to stop aging when he _enslaved_ me. I am _not_ a child. And yes, I did give my true name to Hyourinmaru because I needed him to know he could trust me and _nothing_ would be worse than remaining _his_ puppet.”

Soifon’s face looked a bit guarded as she nodded, Yoruichi rubbing her lower back with a knowing expression before whispering to her, “A bit too close to home, hu?”

“Shut up,” Soifon said, shrugging her off and moving to appear next to Grimmjow, her attention on the other two scenes. “Ulquiorra will be done soon, you can see that fae he’s fighting is wearing down. I admit, I am surprised. He doesn’t look fatigued at all.”

“Ha, that’s my Ulqui for ya. He has even more stamina than _me_ ,” Grimm stated with a wink.

“Agh, please, I do not want to here about your sex life.”

Grimm laughed again, grinning smugly and saying, “Same, but we wouldn’t have the time anyway.”

Soifon scoffed, “Please, like you know how to take your time.”

“Oh, there are things I can be convinced to take my time on.”

“Hush you two, there are children present,” Yoruichi said in a stage whisper, causing Yukio to groan and hide his head against Hyourinmaru’s chest again.

“Please, make them stop?”

“I wish I could, lovely. You will learn to ignore them, even find them amusing at times. I do,” Hyourinmaru said with an affectionate smile, threading his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

“Ha, kid’s got ya whipped already ‘Maru!” 

Hyourinmaru turned a frigid glare at him again and Grimm immediately raised his hands again with a grin.

“That’s his opening,” Soifon stated, still focused on Ulquiorra’s fight. The dark aspect must have seen the same because a handful of seconds later, the other fae was doubled over on the ground and Ulquiorra’s leg was coming down over the briefly exposed neck, snapping it cleanly on impact, his blank expression never faltering.

“Damn, Grimm, remind me not to piss off your partner,” Yoruichi stated beside him.

“That’s my Ulqui, all business. Hey Yukio, go ahead and let him through, yeah? Ulqui won’t just blindly attack you… unlike _some_.”

Soifon’s eyebrow twitched, “You want to start something kitty cat?”

“Anytime, _sweetie_.”

Yoruichi was between them in an instant, “Alright, enough you two, we’re not doing this, alright? Play nice.”

Yukio shook his head but did as Grimmjow had requested, allowing Ulquiorra through. Grimmjow was on him the second he walked through, Ulquiorra catching him with practiced ease and a _very_ subtle expression of mixed exasperation and amusement. “You did so fucking well Ulqui, the way you crushed that light aspect! Damn I wish we were at home right now…” 

Ulquiorra huffed a bit, his lips twitching up the tiniest bit, “He was simply in the way of our mission, it was my job to stop his interference and so I did, nothing more.” His emerald eyes flicked over to Yukio still in Hyourinmaru’s protective hold, assessing them before stating, “We have added an ally I see.”

Yoruichi laughed and Soifon sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, while Grimm gushed, “I fucking love you so much Ulqui, you’re so damn smart.”

Ulquiorra shook his head, “And you need to get a hold of yourself, we were separated for thirty minutes at the most. There is no reason for all this… exuberance.”

Grimmjow leaned back, arms crossed behind his head, grinning, “Still love ya though.”

“...I as well, idiot.”

“Kurosaki is doing well,” Soifon assessed, purposefully ignoring the men on the other side of the empty whiteness. “This is his first real fight, isn’t it?”

“Well, Ulqui here pushed him pretty hard. I don’t know why he’s using that form instead of the second.”

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows, "He has two forms?”

“It’s due to being Ceangailte,” Ulquiorra stated, joining them, “but that form isn’t required against this opponent, Grimmjow. He could have won easily by now. That fae can rapidly heal his injuries, like most motion aspects can; Kurosaki needs to kill him but he is hesitating, most likely in internal conflict with Shiro. He wouldn’t be able to take his second form anyway right now, he and Shiro need to be in complete agreement in order to assume it. And right now, they clearly are not.”

Grimmjow frowned, asking, “You think he’ll be alright Ulqui?”

Ulquiorra sighed, “He needed to accept this side of himself at some point, sooner being more preferable to later. He will come through, and we will be here to support him afterwards. His humanity is very important to him, but Shiro knows what must be done, will break through to him eventually.”

“I hope you’re right. I mean, you usually are, I just, I worry, ya know?”

“Yes,” Ulquiorra said, his eyes softening as he watched the scene, “I do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo parried, his black-iron tachi, dripping with shadows, locked with Ginjo’s flaming longsword. The metal shrieked against each other as Ginjo swung through, pushing Ichigo back. Ichigo immediately fell into a dance of shadow steps, attempting to disorient as much as he was buying time.

**_Just fuckin’ kill ‘im King. Bastard keeps healin’. We’re not walkin’ away from this any other way!_ **

Ichigo knew Shiro was right. No matter how severe the blow, even with the bite of the iron, Genjo was able to fend him off just well enough for the magic-nulling effects to fade and allow any wounds he inflicted to heal. Ichigo knew this - hell he was using the same tactic. Although, he was merely receiving a few very minor cuts from Ginjo’s iron. Most of his injuries were from the splash of Ginjo’s fire against his skin but Shiro healed those instantly with very little effort. Honestly, his fight with Ulquiorra had been far more challenging.

This was a joke against his and Shiro’s strength.

It was because of that - the fact that Ichigo was in no fear of his own life - that Ichigo was so reluctant to kill the other dual-aspect. He had never taken a life before, and he had somehow convinced himself that when he would, it would only because he had no other options. But this…

**_King! You need to fuckin’ man up and waste this pussy! It doesn’t matter that he’s outclassed - of course he is! We’re Ceangailte! Very few fea come close to matching our strength. That doesn’t change the fact that this bitch is in our way and will immediately report our ass to the Summer Court if he escapes! I shouldn’t ‘ave to explain why we can’t let that happen King!_ **

_I know Shiro! I just… I don’t think I can, not like this… He can’t possibly hurt us._

**_Agh! Seriously?! He can and will hurt us by snitchin’ on us! Do you want our mission to end here, right now, for this pussy? I thought we were getting your Wiskmaker King! You gonna abandon him?_ **

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed in resolve as Shiro’s words sank into his brain.

_No._

**_Fuckin’ finally._ **

Ichigo charged, his black-iron tachi thrusting perfectly horizontal to the ground, aiming directly at Ginjo’s heart. Ginjo swung his sword to parry as before - but this time Ichigo’s remained undeterred. Ginjo’s flaming longsword broke under the impact as Ichigo’s found his heart. Ginjo’s face showed surprise for only an instant before his eyes glassed over, dead far before he hit the ground, the body falling as Ichigo released his power.

Ichigo remained standing, rooted to the spot, just staring at the lifeless body. Shiro was immediately pressing himself against his back, strong white arms wrapping around him, holding him as Ichigo started to shake.

**_Shhhhhh, King. Keep it together for me, yeah? There was only one way this was endin’..._ **

A portal opened beside them, Ichigo seeing it from the corner of his eye but he couldn’t look away from Ginjo’s corpse.

“I did that…” Ichigo stated in shock, responding verbally. The torrent in his mind wasn’t coherent and he knew Shiro was having a difficult time following the chaotic, fragmented thoughts.

**_Yes, King, we both did. It was necessary though, you didn’t really have a choice._ **

“Didn’t I though? He couldn’t hurt me… Could barely touch me…”

_Monster. Killer. Murderer. What right? Isn’t right. Nothing is right. Had to. But did I? What if-_

**_Stop King! Calm, I’m right here, just feel me yeah?_ **

Ichigo had tears escaping from his eyes as his focus remained locked on the body, unable to turn his attention to Shiro. Why should he withdraw from this? A single thought rang out louder than the rest of the din in his mind.

_I deserve to feel every bit of this pain._

He felt Shiro hold him tighter and then he felt himself turned into a larger - real - body, the feel of his magic instantly calming his racing heart, his stillness aspect forcing his body to calm from the encroaching panic attack.

Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo choked on a sob, his body still trembling even with Hyourinmaru’s aspect mitigating a great deal of his body’s physical responses to his emotional upheaval.

He could still feel Shiro, carding long fingers comfortingly through his long orange locks, trying to ground him in the present, reminding him he wasn’t alone.

“Young one,” came Hyourinmaru’s rumbling voice above him, “I know this is perhaps little comfort, but you should know that had you not killed that man, I would have. Even among fae, who lack much of mortal morality, this one was a monster.”

Ichigo looked up into silver eyes, seeing the concern clear in his expression but also there was an edge as he spoke. He felt a small hand take his own and glanced down at the teen he had seen briefly before being locked in with Ginjo. Sparkling blue and green eyes gazed up at him and the smaller fae was smiling brightly. 

“Thank you,” the fae said sincerely, his voice a light tenor and filled with relief.

“This is Yukio,” Hyourinmaru said, stepping away slightly and allowing Yukio to step between them, his small form wrapping Ichigo in a clinging embrace as tears of relief flowed from his stunning mis-matched eyes. “Ginjo had enslaved him through his true name. You killing him has released him from all the commands Ginjo had over him.”

**_Fuck King, that’s litterally the worst thing a fae can do to another. Bastard deserved a far slower death than ya gave ‘im._ **

“Thank you,” Yukio repeated as Ichigo hesitantly returned the embrace, hearing the smaller fae whisper as if to himself, “I’m free…”

Ichigo looked back up to Hyourinmaru who had a very proud and approving expression and he felt himself slowly accept what he had done. He said quietly, addressing them both, “I didn’t know at the time though. Even if he did deserve to die, that’s not why I killed him. I am relieved however, to know that doing so freed you, Yukio.”

“Death is a part of life, young one,” Hyourinmaru counseled, “not to be taken lightly, however, not to be dwelt upon either. You did what was required of you, though you did not seek it. Ginjo sewed his fate the moment he enslaved Yukio and ordered him to ambush our party. You were merely the consequence at the end of a lifetime of monstrous decisions. 

“Do not mourn a moment for him, he was no loss to this world. Know that you did not seek to take his life, it was him that forced that of you, and him that is ultimately at fault for his own fate. As are we all, young one. Never forget that.”

His hair was ruffled by a rough hand and Ichigo turned to see Grimm and Ulquiorra beside him as well. “Alright, kid?” Grimmjow asked, though he was smiling and he looked… proud.

Ichigo breathed out, felt Yukio squeeze him tight before stepping back to Hyourinmaru’s side, and couldn’t help but return Grimm’s infectious smile, though his was small as he responded, “Yeah Grimm. I’ll be alright.”

“Do you need time to recuperate?” Ulquiorra asked, expressionless as always. But Ichigo had learned his tells after living with him so long, and those emerald eyes were brighter than usual. Like they had been the day of their battle. Ichigo swallowed, realizing, he’d made them _both_ proud.

 **_Me too King. Took ya a bit but ya did a hell of a good job._ **Shiro was practically buzzing within him, his feelings of euphoric accomplishment a severe contrast to his own small bit of grief over taking another life - no matter how necessary or deserving. Ichigo just wasn’t wired that way, couldn’t feel the joy Shiro felt. But Ichigo accepted him, allowed Shiro’s emotions to act as a counter to his own.

_Shiro, are you really this happy over killing someone?_

**_Nah, that’s not it King. Bastard was a dual aspect - that’s High Seelie material - and he was easy for us King. That’s why I’m so happy. Ya remember why I made the faerie ring to begin with, yah?_ **

_To gain power…_

**_And have we ever King! I feel like I could take on a Knight!_ **

_I’d rather not Shiro…_

**_Yeah, yeah, I know, stealth and all that shit. I get it. Still feels fuckin’ great._ **

“We don’t actually need a breather, do we team?” Yoruichi asked, winking at Ichigo with a stoic Soifon at her side. 

Ichigo looked around at the group. None looked worse for wear. “I’m good to go. We’re close now, right?”

“Yes,” Hyourinmaru replied, scooping up Yukio who gave a startled yelp before wrapping his arms around his neck. “If I carry Yukio here, it shouldn’t put any more strain on your aspect,” he added, as a way of explanation to the both of them.

“You could warn me!” Yukio huffed.

“But you're so cute flustered like this,” Hyourinmaru responded, a playful glint in his silver eyes.

Ichigo had his eyebrows raised as he watched the two, Shiro cackling loudly in his mind.

**_I think Inlaw’s keepin’ him King. Hey, that make that kid our new father-in-law? Ahahahaha!_ **

_Shut up Shiro, I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works here… Even if Hyourinmaru is interested in him, I thought you said relationships here were fleeting other than Master-Wishmaker bonds? Because of the lack of trust?_

Shiro snickered again before answering. **_Yeah King, yer right, normally. Except these two love birds gave each other their true names. Well, Hyourinmaru does that with everyone I suppose but the kid… Yukio isn’t a cover - didn’t ya notice? Kid already gave himself over to Hyourinmaru. Probably to escape the bastard we fought. Which would have been an insane risk but, kid lucked out. Inlaw will take good care of him though, I’m sure he won’t enslave ‘im. That temptation can be real hard to resist but I think they'll be fine. He’s odd for a fae, that’s for damn sure - real strong moral code. Heh, reminds me of you._ **

_That’s not an insult Shiro._

**_Damn should be._ **

After everyone was ready, Yukio dropped his aspect, the sound of the falls rushing back to him and Ichigo was amazed that nothing appeared to have changed. The plain of summer remained as bright and green as ever. Ichigo felt unsettled by that. A part of him thought the world should look… darker now, somehow, after taking a life.

**_That’s what no one admits King, world don’t flinch a bit when someone dies. Because it doesn’t matter to it. Doesn’t matter to anyone ‘cept to the people that knew ‘em. And, in this case, they're all dead or relieved. Let’s leave all this feeling depressed shit behind here King, yer Wishmaker is waitin’._ **

Ichigo snorted fondly. _Thanks for the pep talk Shiro._

**_Anytime King._ **

* * *

For the heart of Summer, this place was not what Ichigo had expected. He expected bright sun and vivid colors. Instead the sky was a muted bluish-grey, the color reflected in the still water that submerged the ground around the base of the Keep in the parts that weren’t covered over with green algae and vegetation. 

The surrounding trees were tall, ancient, and draped in a grey, wispy moss that, far too much for Ichigo’s comfort, resembled giant, hanging, cobwebs. The air was thick and humid and it honestly was a bit difficult to breath, especially in his Unseelie body. The place looked, well, haunted, and felt smothering. Like a sickness had taken hold here. Ichigo didn’t understand why any fae would _want_ to live here.

The Keep itself was an absolutely enchanting sight; it was a tree. Although naming it as such seemed grossly understated. The tree was larger than any skyscraper Ichigo had ever seen back on Earth - and he’d seen quite a few during his travels with Shiro. Heavy mists concealed most of the surrounding forest and murky waters acted as a mote. There were wooden structures, the size of mansions on earth, scaffolded along its trunk, all connected and accessed by a winding pathway of wooden planks. 

Fire lit all along the path and rained down from a blazing inferno located at the tree's center, where the trunk ended and a ring of branches, reaching skyward, began. Oddly enough, the fire did not catch upon any of the wooden structures and did seem to do any harm to the tree.

 **_She takes the form of an Ash Tree, however that tree is actually the first fae of Summer, sprung into existence at the same time as the nine territories of Otherworld._ ** Shiro murmured in his mind as Ichigo took in the impressive sight. **_Brìghde is her name._ **

**_Brìghde is the Mother of Summer, also known as the tree of life, Yggdrasil. Her roots extend through all the plains of Summer, enrichin’ the soil, water an’ nutrients flowing out instead of in, makin’ all life sprung from that soil indebted to the Summer Court and beholden to her. The Queen and Lady of Summer are merely her instruments as her power and mind are too vast to communicate directly with her subjects - those two alone are in tune with her will and carry out her desires._ **

**_It’s also mostly ‘cause of her that there’s such a taboo on eatin’ and drinkin’ from the environment in Otherworld. The food and water in Summer owe their existence directly to Brìghde’s life-giving roots and she will actively enslave those that partake into caring for her plains. The Seelie take after that spirit, presentin’ gifts attached to concealed hooks, just waitin’ for a fae to take the bait. They act nice, far more than Unseelie, but that’s all it is King - an act. Unseelie are a bit more honest in that manner, harsh as they may be._ **

_Does she have a winter counterpart then? A fae that spreads throughout the lands of Winter?_

**_‘Course King. The Mother of Winter, Cailleach. Her will shapes the mountains which shelter the fae that live in those harsh lands. As a result, it is almost impossible to avoid enterin’ into a debt with her. However, she rarely calls upon those debts. Instead, she trades that shelter for a general agreement to not harm any of the Winter Court, which, from what I’ve heard, rarely leaves that hidden castle anyway. Not even to repel Seelie that venture into Winter lands._ **

**_Usually, the cold itself is enough to halt any Summer advance as, eventually, they must shelter and thus fall into her debt. Winter rules by being absent, while Summer is always present. As a Seelie, that always sounded so borin’ to me, but no fae can deny the peace of the Winter lands, even with the brutal conditions. Unseelie battle their environment, rather than each other. Honestly, it wasn’t until meetin’ Inlaw here that I understood how that could make a fae strong._ **

_But Ulquiorra is insanely strong and he’s an Unseelie…_

**_Yeah, but Ulquiorra had already been livin’ in Emain Ablach long before him and Grimm took me in and both were active in assistin' lil’ Nel. Ulquiorra’s strength always made sense to me ‘cause of that. Inlaw, however, isolated himself away from the war, as many Unseelie do. For a millenia. And yet his power apparently hasn’t suffered for it._ **

Ichigo glanced over at the fae in question. Hyourinmaru was discussing quietly with Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Soifon, and Yukio, the five of them finalizing plans to get them into the Keep and to the location on the map. 

_Wait, Shiro? If Brìghde is the tree itself, won’t she know the moment we enter the Keep?_

**_Nah King, as I said, her awareness is too scattered - that’s why she must rely upon the Summer Court to be her eyes and ears. As long as we avoid them, we should be able to slip in an’ out with none the wiser._ **

Hyourinmaru waved Grimm and Ichigo over to join them and discussed their plan. Yukio would conceal them, bending the light around them in a way that they would be invisible to other fae. Soifon would lead them to the room indicated on Yoruichi’s map while the motion aspects of their group would all be responsible for sensing the Seelie around them. The shadow aspects were their fail-safe, their escape route. Usually, one shadow aspect wouldn’t stand a chance escaping the heart of Summer, however they were confident that three fae that had mastered their aspect, working together, would be able to transport them. 

Hopefully, they would find Ichigo’s Wishmaker, determine how he was being held, and then shadowstep back to Emain Ablach without anyone realizing they had been there until long after they had gone.

Of course, plans rarely ever go that smoothly.

The room which held his Wishmaker was at the base of the Keep. In fact, Ichigo suspected it was well below the ground. The upper levels had been easy enough to navigate with Yukio’s aspect making them invisible to the Seelie around them. The halls were clear, the Keep mostly empty. Ichigo recalled what Shiro had said, that the Summer Court was very active in their Kingdom - as opposed to their Winter counterparts - so it made sense. It was a bit eerie though. 

So far, the only difficult part of their mission inside the Keep had been navigating the twisting halls and being sure not to stumble on the floors, made from twisted limbs of the tree. There seemed to be little rhyme or reason to their direction and Ichigo’s bond pull was no help at all. He just knew they needed to go down. Soifon hadn’t led them astray yet however - they were definitely descending through the trunk of the tree. The air became cooler, a good temperature for the storage of food, and the halls became more cluttered, crates of cream stacked along sides. 

**_Figures a fancy place like this would have so much of the stuff._ **

_Why?_

**_That’s right, ya’ve never tried to get drunk ‘ave ya King? Alcohol don’t work on fae, at least not the way it does on humans. Cream, however…_ **

_I think I get it Shiro. So, all this for, what, parties or something?_

**_Well either that or someone in the Summer Court is a real lush…_ **

Unrestrained laughter floated to them from nearby though they could not see from where, the twisting of the hall preventing their line of sight. “Come now Aizen!” the same voice exclaimed, “You won’t allow me to drink alone now will you?”

“My Queen,” answered a calm, soft, masculin voice, “as advisor, I really need to remain in control of my cognitive faculties.”

“Pft, you’re not any fun.” An explosive sigh was heard, followed by, “Gin would drink with me.”

“I apologize, my Queen, that he is not here in my place. I’m not sure why you insisted I accompany you at all, after all there are many important matters-”

“None are more important than my desires, yes?”

“Yes…”

“Well, I desire to drink with my court! And as you are the only one here, you will just have to do! Ahahaha!”

The laughter echoed around them again and Yukio spoke with no small amount of fear in his voice, “That’s Queen Rangiku and her Royal Adviser, Aizen. The Queen can easily rip through my aspect. If we get near them, she will know we are here immediately. We should-”

Ichigo’s eyes widened as the teen was cut off, strong, slender fingers wrapping around his throat as he was pinned to a nearby wall. Hyourinmaru let out a loud growl but a sharp look from the women pinning Yukio was enough to halt him in place, though the growl continued. She was easily the most beautiful woman Ichigo had ever seen - **_hell, me too King_ ** \- with long, flowing hair the color of sunlight, playful blue eyes that glowed with power, tall and extremely curvy. Yukio looked even smaller next to her and he whimpered, clutching at the wrist of the hand that still held his throat.

“Tell me, little Seelie, just how far into the Summer Keep did you think you could tread before I noticed you were here hmmm? I sensed you as you climbed the outer trunk, just outside these walls,” her other hand caressed the bark behind him as she gave him a sadistic smile. “I have been waiting here, wonderingly what your purpose was. However, I have grown weary of waiting. Well, that and Aizen here is terrible company. No offense.”

“None taken, my Queen.” Aizen exuded calm, which felt very odd from a Seelie. They were usually full of energy. He had long, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes which were gazing at his Queen with exasperation and amusement, not the least bit worried about the seven intruders.

“Please, Queen Rangiku,” Yukio said, speaking directly to her, obviously panicked yet speaking steady and imploring, “we are merely here to retrieve an Unseelie that is being held here. We have no business with the Summer Court. Please, release me and allow us to continue. I swear that we mean no harm to your Kingdom.”

“Hmm,” Rangiku considered, “if that is true, which I have no reason to believe it is not since you were so straightforward with your words, then why did you not request an audience with me?” Her eyes narrowed at the small fae within her grasp.

“Please, Queen Rangiku, we had no idea who in your court was responsible and, given the location of his imprisonment, it is likely at least one is involved. So, to avoid the Unseelie being moved, we couldn’t afford requesting an audience. We know where he is, please, allow us passage! Accompany us if you feel you must, but please understand we meant no disrespect to your court! We are not here to take from Summer anything that belongs to Summer, only to return that which was stolen from Winter and set right the imbalance.”

“An Unseelie trapped in the Summer Keep? Ha! If he is weak enough that he was captured for interrogation during the last raid, he is most likely dead,” she said, eyes narrowed still, “or will be soon for murdering my Seelie in their beds.”

Ichigo very nearly did something very stupid at that statement but Shiro quite literally held him back, materializing and wrapping his arms around him, hissing inside his mind, **_Calm King, let the Seelie like Yukio handle this. We don’t want to draw attention to the Unseelie in our group, which includes you. Above all, we don’t want her to become aware that we’re Caengailte. Remember, our existence is against the law in both courts. She would kill us and everyone who sheltered us. So just keep yer head down and be ready to shadow step our asses out of here at any moment. She’s tauntin’ him King, she’s not serious - yet. Don’t escalate this._ **

“Not this Unseelie,” Yukio said, holding down his fear as he continued to implore her, “this Unseelie was captured over twenty years ago.”

Rangiku looked shocked by the statement. Yukio hadn’t lied, couldn’t, and there was no way to twist his words into another meaning. “Impossible…”

“Quite, my Queen, obviously these fae are attempting to deceive us,” Aizen stated and Ichigo realised that his posture had changed to one that was far more defensive.

“No, Queen Rangiku, I swear… I - I would allow you to search my memories, should you desire. Just, please, allow us to continue our mission.” 

Rangiku considered the small fae again as Shiro explained, **_It’s something only light aspects can do. They can look through the connections in the mind, even experience the memories themselves. Really strong ones, like that one Ulquiorra took out, are even able to manipulate those connections. Rangiku, as the Summer Queen, definitely can. To offer such a thing… Inlaw’s pet takes far more risks than even I would ever consider, which is saying something, considering the state of us._ **

Ichigo observed the small fae closely. Ichigo didn’t think that’s what he was doing. He wasn’t taking a blind risk but a calculated one. He didn’t think he’d need to follow through, that the offer alone would be enough.

And it seemed he was right. Not foolish - observant, even under pressure. And smart.

“That won’t be necessary, little Seelie. I am intrigued and have been bored lately. This may prove to be entertaining.”

“My Queen? I hardly think that is advisable-”

“Aizen, hush. I’ve made up my mind. Besides, if they do indeed prove deceitful, it makes little difference killing them now or later. At least this way I get to have a bit of fun first.”

“But my Queen-”

Those glowing blue eyes directed themselves at her advisor as she released Yukio and turned her back to him, giving Aizen her complete attention and stating clearly to everyone exactly how much of a threat she thought the younger Seelie was to her. “I said, I have decided. And you will accompany us. I find your concern… odd.”

His expression tightened for a moment before he nodded, that calm returning even though it appeared false to everyone around him as he responded, “Yes, my Queen. As you wish.”

“So!” Rangiku exclaimed cheerfully, looking around at each of them expectantly, “Just where are we headed?”

Yoruichi reluctantly passed her the map which she accepted, scanning it quickly before returning it with a glint in her eyes as she said, “Yes, I know exactly where that is. Follow me. Oh, and Aizen, remain at my side.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

The rest of the walk was done in tense silence. Hyourinmaru was keeping Yukio close, Ichigo noticed. Obviously the memory of the earlier attack on the small fae was bothering him. But Yukio had done well, had kept his cool and talked his way out of the beautiful Queen’s wrath. To the point where she was now actively giving them safe passage. Ichigo had no idea what would have happened had the small Seelie not joined their group. 

**_We’d probably be dead by now, or back in Emain Ablach, lickin’ our wounds. Inlaw was wise, taken' the kid in._ **

_You think he did that on purpose?_

**_No, I don’t, not for this reason. But that’s probably why the kid trusted him in the first place. That light aspect of his… I think he can sense intent better than most, knows what to say to alter the thoughts of others through conversation rather than directly like most light aspects do. I can’t even tell if he’s doin’ it intentionally or not. We lucked out King, simple as that. Yer Wishmaker seems like he was due for a bit of good luck._ **

_We all were, Shiro._

**_Now that I can agree with._ **

Queen Rangiku confidently led their group unerringly through the twisting passageways that became more narrow and rough as they descended further into the Keep. Every so often, she would reach out to what served as a wall, fingertips trailing along the bark, softly mummering as if communicating with something. 

**_Someone, King. She speaks directly to Brìghde, their dialog unending. She is the only one that is able to, ya see? The court enacts her will but only the Queen can commune with the Mother. I’ve never known of a time when she has left this Keep. To be cut off from that connection…_ **

_It’d be like me being cut off from you._

**_King?_ **

_It’s just, I never felt like I belonged, not until I met you. It would be awful, being cut off from you, like losing a piece of myself._

Shiro didn’t answer but Ichigo felt a rush of warmth from his side of their connection and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips, despite the potential danger of their situation.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a rather odd door. Odd because it was metal, a sharp contrast to the open archways of twisted branches they had passed until now. Rangiku knocked on the door sharply and an irritated voice responded, “I am very busy! Who is disturbing my research?” 

Rangiku’s smile turned from whimsical to sharp as she stated, “Your Queen.”

There was the sound of glass shattering, a started yell, and the door was being opened to a lanky fae with light pink hair and spectacles over his golden eyes.

“Queen Rangiku!” he sputtered, clearly thrown off balance by her presence, eyes flickering to those with her, “What a pleasant surprise! You’ve, why you’ve _never_ visited poor Szayel before! What an honor! Um… What do you need?”

“Szayel, what I require is through your lab,” Rangiku said sweetly, leaning forward with a quirk to her lips, reaching forward to pat him on the head, “so I don’t need you to do anything but allow us in and to do as I say.”

Szayel glanced between Rangiku and Aizen before stepping aside.

“Good boy,” Rangiku praised, patting his head again, before leading them through the lab. Ichigo was amazed at how much metal they were surrounded by, not a bit of natural bark was exposed in this room. He saw what looked to be a generator in the corner and there seemed to be actual electronic devices, including a computer with a massive screen, situated about the lab. 

_I thought electronics didn’t work right in Otherworld?_

**_They don’t… I don’t like this King. This… Szayel… He seems to play even more than Urahara. Keep aware of everything in here. I don’t trust him a bit._ **

Ichigo silently agreed, keeping a good distance between himself and the many instruments about the room.

Rangiku stopped in front of another metal door, calling, “Oh Szayel! Be a dear and open this for me, hm?”

Szayel fumbled a bit with his response, clearly not wanting to, “My Queen! That project is not yet complete and - at a vital stage of development! If I open the door, all that progress will be for nothing, please reconsider-”

“Szayel,” Rangiku interrupted, her voice honey sweet but her crystal blue eyes glinting dangerously, “open it.”

Szayel glanced at Aizen who nodded. He sighed, shoulders slumping forward, and typed in some passcode to open the door.

Ice instantly blasted out from the room, covering everything in frost and turning the air subzero, their breath becoming visible from one exhale to the next. The Unseelie stood their ground while the Seelie were thrown back - even Rangiku. She caught herself however, eyes immediately searching for Szayel. She found him, flat on his back some distance from the door, and was at his side in a moment, lifting him by his neck and impressively holding him aloft considering how tall he was. Fire danced around her, sublimating the ice, and licking up the body of the fae in her grasp.

However Ichigo was not focused on the interactions of the Queen of Summer and her Spellcrafter. His focus was entirely captured by the figure of a boy locked in ice, the bright, all-encompassing lights of the room refracting through and illuminating every feature. A boy with winter white hair.

He felt the bond within him pulse and without thought he was beside him. Outside his ears heard the sounds of a battle commencing but he didn’t even glance, confident the rest of his team could handle it. 

It wasn’t important anyway. 

Nothing was, except the fae right in front of him.

Because he had found him.

_Shiro, we need to get him out of this ice._

**_Work with me King, use my aspect. It’ll need to be together._ **

Ichigo calmed his mind, allowing it to overlap with Shiro’s. They gained their full Ceangailte form, his hair lengthening to spill down his back, the even weight of two long, bone-white horns atop his head, gold and black eyes snapping open. He placed both hands against the ice, focusing on increasing the vibration of the molecules. The control needed was great - the ice seemed to be within the boys body as well as without - but in this form he was able to distinguish between easily enough. 

He frowned though, considering. It would be fatal to melt the ice within, as it would cause the fae to drown. He would need to remove it somehow… Then he grinned as the solution came to him, Nelliel’s prophetic words drifting like a soft breeze across his mind…

_…Remember, one would not be enough, not near enough…_

Indeed.

When he was sure his magic had a hold on each molecule of ice, he willed the vibrations to increase to the point of liquid, immediately using his darkness aspect to transport the newly melted ice within the small body to the shade of Ulquiorra’s garden, the shadows he was most familiar with. It took great care, only transporting the melted ice without touching any other vital bodily fluids, but he managed. 

Ichigo easily caught the small form as he was released from the ice, cradling him against his body as his motion aspect continued to warm him. He gently coaxed the organs into functioning, heart beginning to beat, blood beginning to flow. Muscles spasmed as the brain regained function, neurons firing. 

And then the small fae gasped, teal eyes snapping open. He weakly tried to free himself but Ichigo held firm, shushing him and trying to calm him down, “It’s okay, you’re safe now, I’ve got you, you’re okay-”

“No! I can’t- I need-” His teal eyes stopped their search, focusing on another figure that Ichigo had been too tunnel-visioned to really see was there. Another fae, the form an older teen with long dark hair, similarly locked in ice.

“Kusaka!” the boy in his arms gasped out, reaching for the other teen, before those teal eyes rolled back and he became limp in his arms.

Ichigo frowned at the other fae, slightly unsure but he was obviously important to his Wishmaker. And so he released him from his ice prison in the same way he had released his Wishmaker, cradling the boy with one arm so that he could gently lower the other teen to the floor. However, when he tried to restart his organs, there was nothing that could be done. He found the cause easily enough - iron had been driven into the heart, his aspect recoiling around the broken end of a blade.

The fae was dead, truely. Was dead even before the ice had completely taken him.

There wasn’t anything Ichigo could do.

He continued to warm the water around them until it evaporated into the air, arranging the body of the dead fae so he looked like he was just sleeping comfortably while keeping his Wishmaker held tight against him.

He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to let him go.

He looked so small and fragile, so young.

**_Told ya King, cutest thing ya’ve ever seen. I don’t need to remind ya that looks can be deceavin’ though, right?_ **

_Yes Shiro, I remember. He just feels… right. Like he belongs here. With me, in my arms._

**_That’s the sappiest shit I’ve ever heard._ **

Ichigo couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the small fae fondly, brushing soft white strands of hair away from his face. He took up vigil over him as he slept, headless of the battle outside the room, trying to take in every detail of his Wishmaker that was _finally_ in his arms. He was so beautiful, so much so it caused his heart to ache at the sight of him, the bond pulsing as it beat loudly in his chest.

_I know Shiro. And I mean every word._

And Ichigo had always thought love at first sight was such a silly, unrealistic concept.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I usually don't do notes cause most skip them, but this needs to be said. This work was inspired by one of the first IchiHitsu fics I ever read and is still my favorite. Here's the link, to all that are interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916301/chapters/39743775  
> The work is by Hekwos and all of her writing is lovely so you should definitely check it out!!! Thank you for all your support!

The blast of Winter, cold and deadly, had thrown Yukio back, a solid body and arms catching him and he felt relief as Hyourinmaru’s aspect wrapped around him, protecting him from the brutal assault. Yukio had never felt a winter aspect as strong as this one, although he admittedly had little experience with Unseelie. He supposed he would get used to it now however, after all but binding himself to one.

What was more, he didn’t even care, that’s what was most surprising to him. Kugo had possessed him, and treated him as a a thing, as a tool to be used. Hyourinmaru asked nothing of him, in fact had only given, offering his counsel and comfort, seeming to just know when it was needed while still allowing him to fight his own battles. He didn’t feel possessed by him, only supported. It was exhilarating and completely new. He had been promised a place to earn by his side. Yukio was determined to accomplish that.

The other fae was handsome, of course, almost all high fae had an effortless beauty about them. Yukio hated being desired by Kugo but with Hyourinmaru… He couldn’t help but revel in it. The other fae clearly did not offer of himself freely and Yukio felt more than a bit smug that he could catch the Unseelie’s eye. 

So it was without hesitation that he allowed the other, far more experienced fae, to shelter him in his arms. But this was the heart of Summer, and Yukio was the stronger here. Sharp eyes, one green, one blue, rapidly took in the scene before him. He would protect his new partner.

Szayel was the most concerning, being light aspected. His eyes were drawn to Queen Rangiku as she lifted Szayel by his neck, her fire easily cutting through the winter air around them. She would want to interrogate him first, he had little doubt, before burning him to ash for his treachery. Queen Rangiku was seemingly all sunny and bright, but her fire burned hotter than any other Seelie and nothing could stop that inferno when it was directed towards an enemy. Yukio almost felt sorry for him, but he sobered quickly when he remembered why they were here.

Szayel had stolen his partner’s Master from him, had brought him pain no fae should endure. And they didn’t even have all the details yet about what this fae had actually done to the other. Without another thought, Yukio created an energy prison around them, blocking off their interactions from the rest of the room. He knew the Queen could break it in an instant but he was confident he wouldn’t be overpowered by Szayel. 

The spellcrafter was famous for his work but it was also known that he avoided any kind of combat, especially when he was parted from his equipment. Yukio was determined to keep them separated, he had no wish to give the traitor the upperhand. Isolating the other light aspect was an easy decision; even a weak light aspect could wreak havoc on the rest of their group. The prison would allow the Queen to deal with him at her leisure. A terrifying thought.

His eyes darted to Aizen, concerned. He didn’t trust the other, the way he had been acting was more than suspect. Yukio watched as Summer’s advisor regained his feet, his face showing little as he considered the light prison Yukio had constructed. 

“Alright?” Hyourinmaru’s voice questioned behind him.

Yukio couldn’t help but smile at the concern he could hear in the deep, rumbling tone. His eyes didn’t leave Aizen though as he responded, “More than. The Queen has Szayel and I’ve contained his light aspect. I don’t trust Aizen though.”

“Yes,” Hyourinmaru agreed, “I suspect he was well aware of my Master’s imprisonment inside that room.”

“What do you want to do? Shouldn’t you be there with him?”

“Yukio,” Hyourinmaru began and Yukio couldn’t help the rush of twisted anxiety and pleasure at hearing his true name from the other. He had hated the power it had over him, had begun to despise it. Not the way Hyourinmaru used it though, like a caress, like a promise, like a gift. Everytime he used it, just a bit more of his fear of it left him. He had a feeling the other knew and was doing it intentionally, which only made him thankful for the effort.

Hyourinmaru continued, “I’m sure that Kurosaki would call for my help if he needed it. This meeting is theirs and besides, I am needed here more, both for you and for him. If Aizen turns against us, we need to do everything in our power to protect the two in that room. I trust Kurosaki to tend to my Master, my focus shall remain here until the danger to them has been cleared.”

Yukio could tell that his partner wanted to see his son desperately and yet was relieved that he would continue to have the other by his side. Logic was all well and good but he knew Hyourinmaru loved his Master. And still he stayed. His partner was strong of will and Yukio was proud to be his. He had sensed this within the other, it was why he had given over his true name so easily. He was relieved, happy he had taken the risk and didn’t think he’d ever regret his decision. He also wanted to meet the son of his partner, of course, but Hyourinmaru was right. It would need to wait until the dangers in front of them had been dealt with.

He spared a glance at the other two groups in the room. They had been hit the worst, none of them stillness aspected, though Ulquiorra and Yoruichi were faring better, more used to the frigid temperature. Soifon was shaking it off rather quickly, stoically taking her place next to Yoruichi while Grimmjow complained to Ulquiorra, large arms wrapping around his mostly bare chest as he shivered. Yukio could tell he was mostly being dramatic though and Ulquiorra didn’t even spare him a glance. The motion aspects would be fine, it was actually the dark aspects that were more at risk here, their power weaker than it should be. Like Hyourinmaru’s would be. Hopefully, the Seelie could keep their Unseelie partners safe.

It really just depended upon the Summer advisor. It was his move. And he had a feeling the other wouldn’t simply let the Queen strip Szayel of his memories, secrets, and skin.

Yukio hated being right.

The light prison shattered. This Yukio was not suspecting. Szayel couldn’t have done it, the Queen wouldn’t have, so that left…

Yukio’s eyes widened, immediately wrapping his aspect around Hyourinmaru and trying to do the same for the other two pairs but he was too late. They jumped away from each other and began to fight one another.

“He’s -” Hyourinmaru began.

“Light aspected,” Yukio finished in a hiss. He gasped, trying not to buckle under the force of the other fae’s aspect as it tried to rip his own apart. He was clearly stronger, it was all Yukio could do to hold on, protecting both himself and Hyourinmaru from whatever illusion had the rest of their team fighting one another. He didn’t understand, Aizen was renowned as being a fire and motion dual aspect. He had seen him fight before himself. This didn’t make sense.

But then he remembered Hyourinmaru’s Master… 

Could Aizen be the same?

Hyourinmaru gave a roar behind him, one arm leaving its position around him while the other kept him close, ice encasing the newly freed arm and firing off razor sharp shards towards Aizen.

Aizen’s fire immediately erupted around him, flaring out and engulfing all it touched. The metal surroundings melted down, exposing the bark of the Seelie Mother and somehow catching upon the wood. Yukio was terrified - that was not supposed to be possible. He hadn’t thought Brìghde was _capable_ of being burned. 

What the hell was this man?

Rangiku’s attention zeroed in on her traitorous advisor. She deftly knocked Szayel unconscious and dropped him at her feet, his body crumpling in an awkward manner. She tried to reign in the fires, her brilliant blue eyes widening when she realized the fire would not obey.

Aizen laughed, “What is the matter, _my Queen,”_ Aizen mocked, “Having problems?”

“Aizen,” Rangiku purred, but her eyes showed her clear fury, “you will not leave this place alive.”

Aizen tilted his head a bit, seeming to consider her, before his hand snapped out and Szayel’s limp body was pulled to him. His motion aspect, Yukio’s mind supplied. He really did have access to all three. Which meant…

He was the Lord of Summer.

“Do not fear, my Queen, I do not wish to harm the Summer realm. In fact, that is the opposite of my goal. However, I feel like my welcome within your court has expired so I will make my leave.”

Aizen glanced at the room which contained Kurosaki and his Wishmaker, a pained look crossing his face, before he simply vanished, light engulfing both him and Szayel completely.

The fire, however, remained.

Yukio released his aspect, panting, and stepped around Hyourinmaru who was bringing his water aspect to bear against the flames. Rangiku was also concentrating on the inferno, trying to bring it under her control, but it was still resisting. Yukio focused on the others, still clashing against one another. He was amazed that the Lord’s aspects were still this strong, even when he was no longer there to feed them with his will. 

Was this really the power of a Lord?

Could Hyourinmaru’s Master command Winter in this way?

There was a particularly loud crash as Ulquiorra pinned Grimmjow, a steel katana materializing in his hand and poised to strike. Yukio panicked and hurled his aspect at him. The assault was clumsy, Ulquiorra’s darkness snapping back at it effortlessly, but in shattering Yukio’s it also shattered Aizen’s illusion. 

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened in realization, Grimmjow snarling below him. Emerald eyes also flickered to the other pair, still fighting, punches and kicks being exchanged back and forth. His shadows flared and wrapped around the three still trapped in illusion, breaking it easily. 

Yukio sighed in relief. It was far easier to cancel than to overpower. He was amazed the darkness aspects had been fooled at all - the power and control Aizen displayed as a Lord was frightening indeed.

Hyourinmaru was demonstrating much the same with the fire. As his water rained down, the two turned into steam and faded away, leaving only the burnt remains of whatever poor object the fire had been consuming. Rangiku’s attention was on Brìghde, healing the exposed bark and murmuring softly under her breath as she did so. 

Soon the fire was completely extinguished and the group was healed but significantly tired, energy depleted. Rangiku turned her attention to Hyourinmaru and Yukio couldn’t help but tense at the anger he found in her blazing blue eyes, though he knew it was not for them. No, that fire was for the traitors that had managed to conceal their deeds for so long and even went so far as to wound the Mother of Summer. Such an act was beyond unthinkable, let alone unforgivable. Aizen may not consider Summer his enemy, but his actions had only made certain that it would be.

“You have the gratitude of Summer,” Queen Rangiku said formally, her words directed to Hyourinmaru, “for quenching the fires that brought harm to our Mother. You may request a boon from the Court of Summer for your service.”

Hyourinmaru’s eyes narrowed, considering. Yukio knew he would be reasonable, however, that he wouldn’t use this opportunity to shame the Summer court. 

“Our entire party, as well as my Master, are to be allowed to depart from here to return to Emain Ablach, and we shall all be free from Summer’s justice, so long as we do not directly harm Summer’s Mother, Queen, or Lady.”

Queen Rangiku’s eyes narrowed, considering. “Why not the entire court?”

“I intend no insult, Queen Rangiku, but your entire court will be suspect until you inspect them yourself. It would not be possible for Aizen’s light aspect to have infected you nor your Lady, but the rest…”

“I understand,” Rangiku stated. She chuckled a bit before she continued, “And you are correct. How dreadful. I do hope it’s not too many, good help is so difficult to replace... Ah, but we do what we must.” She ended the statement with a shrug before locking eyes with him, “Summer accepts the terms of your boon. Summer will not impede the retreat nor seek for Justice any member of your party. This accord shall stand until harm be done by you or yours to the Mother, Queen, or Lady of Summer.” 

Yukio could feel the weight of the promise, as he was a part of it, settle around him like a layer upon his skin. The feeling would eventually fade but the vow would remain. Unless it was broken. He didn’t see a reason it would be, however, Summer was clearly not their enemy.

Their Lord, however…

Rangiku’s attention turned towards the room where Kurosaki and his Wishmaker remained secluded and Yukio could tell her intention immediately. He pulled Hyourinmaru to the room, wanting to give Kurosaki at least a slight warning and support. He hadn’t known the other fae long but he liked him. He seemed very decent for a fae, even though he was difficult for him to read. However, that was probably due to being Caengailte… Wait. He was Caengailte, a crime in both courts… Yukio’s eyes widened and flickered back to Hyourinmaru, understanding flashing within them and a small smirk gracing his face.

Free from Summer’s Justice indeed. 

The sight that met them was both heartwarming and jarring. Yukio had never seen Kurosaki take this form and it was frightening, dangerous. Twin, bone-white horns extended from long, orange locks of hair. His irises were also lighter, golden, and the sclera was black. He looked like a predator and Yukio couldn’t help but feel like prey in comparison. He shivered and pressed himself closer to Hyourinmaru before feeling silly. That was still Kurosaki, and in his arms…

“Master,” Hyourinmaru breathed out, closing the distance and kneeling before them, calloused fingers reaching out to thread through white hair, “My son, we found you.”

Yukio’s heart warmed at hearing the relief in his voice, happy for his partner. His eyes took in the smaller fae. In this form, his partner’s son looked even younger than himself, though he recalled his partner telling him that this fae could alter his age, something that only unusually powerful fae could do. After seeing one Lord's powers for himself, Yukio had no doubt about that statement.

His eyes fell upon another fae next to them, this one appearing to be about his age, with long dark hair. His eyes narrowed when he felt nothing from him. He could usually get an impression from other fae, a feeling he had come to trust. But to feel nothing? Was he…

“Hyourinmaru,” Kurosaki addressed, “He’ll be alright, but he seemed really concerned about him,” he stated, nodding towards the other fae on the floor. Hyourinmaru looked over at the other carefully as Kurosaki continued, “When I entered, both my Wishmaker and this fae were locked in ice. I was able to revive my Wishmaker but him… There is iron in his heart. I wasn’t able to save him…”

Kurosaki looked very distressed over that fact, and Yukio understood why. If the other had been important to his Wishmaker, of course he wanted to also save his life. But nothing could be done about a heart pierced with iron. He was also probably sick over the fact that, for all they knew, that could have been his Wishmaker’s fate. 

“Ceangailte.”

Yukio’s eyes whipped around to focus on Rangiku as the Queen joined them. She laughed lightly before addressing Hyourinmaru, “I am glad to know you have used your boon so well, Unseelie. You are far from a fool it seems.”

“Thank you, Queen Rangiku,” Hyourinmaru responded formally. “I do believe we should be on our way. I will inform Nelliel-sama of what happened here. I am sure she would welcome a sharing of information, should you require assistance in tracking down your traitors. A rogue Lord is not a thing to take lightly.”

“I agree,” Rangiku murmured, approaching them and gazing down at the small fae cradled in Kurosaki’s arms, “You failed to mention that the fae you were seeking was one as well. How am I to allow you to leave with such a threat to Summer?”

“You are bound, Queen of Summer, by your promise to allow us to leave and to not seek justice against us. Though, I will repeat what my partner said to you before, we mean no harm to Summer. We are of Emain Ablach, we are only here to protect the balance.”

“Hmm,” Rangiku sighed, “You are right, of course.” She leaned over to lightly touch the soft white hair, before commenting softly, “Such a pretty little thing for a Lord.” 

She turned her attention to the other fae. “That one was Unseelie, I can tell, otherwise I would be able to return his physical essence to Summer. Will you take him with you?”

“Yes,” Kurosaki said immediately. He stood up, his Wishmaker easily cradled in his arms. “Hyourinmaru, if you would?”

Hyourinmaru nodded, cradling the other fae and lifting the body gently. If the fae was another victim of Aizen’s, then the least they could do would be to return him to Winter to be properly laid to rest.

“You may inform that brat of a Queen that Summer will be in touch,” Rangiku commented lightly before her smile turned sharp, “After I have a chat with my court of course.”

“Of course,” Hyourinmaru stated, bowing slightly.

“Kurosaki,” Ulquiorra’s voice drifted from the doorway, “Can you step us back? I believe we used too much energy and we are weakened merely by being here.” His voice was void of emotion but it was clear that the other was feeling drained from his movements.

“I think I’m able,” Kurosaki said, frowning in concentration. “Come here though, all of you, it’s easier the closer we are.”

The rest of their group gathered around him and Rangiku stood back, a curious expression on her face. “Just you alone, stepping eight, well nine really, through shadow? From the heart of Summer? You must be joking,” she mused with a tinkling laugh.

Kurosaki smirked as he pulled his shadows to him. They lept at his command, wrapping around them easily as he responded, “Yes, my Queen, just me, though not alone.”

She raised her eyebrows at the statement even as they faded out of sight, presumably back to Emain Ablach.

Such an intriguing fae, that Ceangailte. And his little Winter Lord. They were free from Summer’s justice and she was indeed bound by her words… 

Summer’s interest however was another matter entirely…

* * *

The group emerged next to Ulquiorra’s cabin, in the shadow of the garden. Ichigo released his shadows along with his Ceangailte form, his irises returning to amber with white sclera, hair shortening to his shoulders and horns fading to nothing.

“Man it’s great to be home!” Grimmjow exclaimed, immediately heading inside while calling behind him, “Ulqui! You got anything stored away in here? I’m starving!”

Ulquiorra gave a small, “Hmph,” before following him and saying, “Just sit at the table, I’ll prepare something for all of us.” He turned back to the others before he stepped inside saying, “You are all welcome to recover your energy here. I suspect you will then continue on to Urahara and Nelliel-sama, correct?”

Soifon grimaced before stating, “That will not be necessary. I shall report to Nelliel-sama immediately.” She gave a short bow and then vanished, Yoruichi’s laughter following behind her.

“Don’t mind her,” she said through her amusement, “My Master tends to annoy her. Anyway, I will take my leave as well. I have strength enough for that trip and Urahara will be waiting,” she said with a bright smile, waving even as her shadows took her.

Ichigo glanced up at Hyourinmaru who gave a small, warm smile before stating, “I will remain with my Master, and thus with you, Kurosaki.”

“Me too,” Yukio said, glancing around curiously. 

**_It’s likely he’s never been to Emain Ablach._ **

_I think you’re right Shiro. Luckily Ulquiorra has a spare room if we’re going to remain here while my Wishmaker recovers. They’ll have to share though…_

**_Ha, doubt they’ll mind. On that note, you’ll be sharing too, King._ **

Ichigo’s eyes softened as he looked down at the peaceful face of his Wishmaker, that warmth flooding him and causing his heart beat to pound against his chest.

_I don’t mind._

**_Don’t fall too hard too quick King. We haven’t even spoken to him…_ **

Ichigo frowned, making his way inside and sitting in one of the armchairs next to the couch. Hyourinmaru deposited the fae he carried upon it before taking the other armchair while Grimm bantered with Ulquiorra from the kitchen table.

_Why do you feel concerned?_

**_We don’t know what condition his mind is in King. We don’t know what state he was in when he wished for ya. Just… We might need to give him time, that’s all._ **

_This isn’t like you, Shiro. Being cautious and patient?_

**_I don’t want ya hurt, King. Yer emotional trauma is mine, remember? We’re the same, after all. Just, seein' the condition he was in…_ **

_What? Just say it Shiro, please, you’re scaring me._

**_Ya might have been a Death Wish, King. He… he may not have wished for ya on purpose…_ **

Confusion and sorrow flooded Ichigo and Shiro was quick to continue. **_I don’t know for sure, King, but it’s a possibility we should have considered. Whether he meant to or not, he still wished for ya. Ya heard Inlaw, even he said ya were exactly what he would expect his son to wish for. But, he may need time to accept what happened. That’s… That’s all I meant… And I might be worried over nothin’._ **

_But you don’t think you are…_

**_‘Fraid not, King._ **

“Kurosaki?” Hyourinmaru questioned, Yukio perched on the armrest next to him, his legs curled across his lap, looking at him intently.

“You spacing out?” Yukio asked.

“No, just Shiro… He…”

Hyourinmaru’s eyes narrowed, “Something has your other half concerned?”

“Yeah… He… He thinks I may have been a Death Wish…”

Yukio’s eyes widened, slipping off the couch and coming to stand next to him, taking his hand.

Hyourinmaru hummed in thought before stating, “It is a possibility, of course, if Master truly believed he was dying. But he didn’t die.”

Kurosaki focused on him as Hyourinmaru continued, “The horror of a Death Wish is in the fact that the one you were perfect for no longer exists. Master is still here, still with us. Even if it wasn’t on purpose, he will accept you, Kurosaki. Although..” he mused, huffing in laughter and smiling fondly, “he always was stubborn.”

Yukio nodded, adding, “I’m sure everything will work out. How do you feel about him?”

Ichigo lowered his gaze to look at his Wishmaker again. “I love him,” he whispered. “I… I don’t even know why but that’s all I feel. Is that the bond?”

“Yes, and no,” Hyourinmaru murmured, “It’s simply a part of you, to love him. Likely it was a part of his wish and the bond would reinforce the feeling. But even were that bond severed, you would likely still love him. As I said, that love is a part of you. Fae that are the result of Death Wishes, they feel it too, but can never meet the fae it is for.”

“He’s right,” Yukio whispered. “I feel it still. Like I lost someone I loved completely, but I don’t even know what their name was, what they looked like… nothing. It still hurts sometimes…”

Hyourinmaru pulled the small fae back into his arms and held him close before saying, “Lesser fae go mad. That will not happen to you, Kurosaki. We got him back, he’s right here. And you,” Hyourinmaru said, tilting Yukio’s mismatched eyes to look into his own, “aren’t alone anymore either, alright? That may not completely fill the hole you feel, but hopefully it’s some comfort?”

“Yeah,” Yukio breathed out, a blush bright across his cheeks and Ichigo smiled at the pair.

“Oi!” Grimmjow called over to them, “Ulqui’s got food for us!”

Hyourinmaru and Yukio joined him at the table while Ulquiorra brought Ichigo’s portion over to him, saying, “Don’t get up, here.”

“Thanks,” Ichigo said, gratefully.

Ulquiorra inspected the resting fae in his arms before nodding and taking a seat at the table.

“Ya realize, Ulqui, we’re gonna need more chairs… Probably a larger table…”

“Nonsense, I’m sure we can use both rooms, and Kurosaki will likely want his own space soon, not to mention Yukio and Hyourinmaru. I’m sure Nelliel-sama will grant you use of the nearby land,” Ulquiorra stated, directing his last statement to Hyourinmaru. “You would want to remain close to them, yes?”

“Yes, and clearly Emain Ablach will need to be our home now,” Hyourinmaru agreed. “Not only for Yukio. I’m sure Kurosaki would not want to live apart from the two of you.”

“Ha! Ya hear that Kuro? That true?” Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo just smiled back at him, “Well, I could probably see less of _you-”_

“Hey!”

“But I’d certainly miss Ulquiorra’s company.”

“Punk.”

“Asshole.”

“Bit -”

“Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow looked over at his partner, scandalized, “But he clearly started that!”

“And you are the adult, are you not?”

“Clearly not…” Ichigo stated smuggly.

“You wanna go punk?!”

“Got better things to do right now,” Ichigo stated, glancing down at the fae in his arms.

“Already whipped… How is that even possible?”

Ichigo didn’t bother to reply, focusing inward as he ate what Ulquiorra had brought over.

_Ulquiorra is right, we should probably get our own space. I wouldn’t want to subject any healing fae to Grimmjow’s constant lunacy._

**_He’d probably behave… Probably… But our own space does sound nice. Maybe our own garden too?_ **

_Less reliance? There’s always leaves you know…_

**_I’ve been spoiled by the human realm, and I taste what ya taste King. I want real food. Those leaves are a sick joke._ **

_You think he’d be alright with that? With living here? You think he misses the Winter realm?_

Shiro took a moment to answer, as if weighing his words. Which was never a good sign. **_Like I said King, we’ll probably need to move slowly… He’ll likely do better having Inlaw close, since he sees him as a father. So I don’t think he’ll mind living in Emain Ablach, as long as Inlaw is here. It may take a while for him to open up to us though. Or, maybe I’m worrying over nothing. We don’t have much of a choice right now though. Have ya even tried to put him down?_ **

Ichigo paused and then shook his head, like he couldn’t even process that thought.

**_That’s kinda what I thought. Ya won’t be able to leave him until ya exchange true names. It’s a ritual, it completes the bond, and yer kinda stuck like this until that happens… Usually ya could leave within a certain distance from him but yer bond has gone denied so long… It’s wound so tight, almost like yer unconsciously afraid of losing him and after so long, the bond isn’t gonna let that happen._ **

_I am scared Shiro._ Ichigo admitted. _Aizen and Szayel escaped, we have no idea what happened, what they did to him. I have worried about how he’ll take learning that the other fae died… And…_

_I’m scared he won’t want me…_

Ichigo felt a surge of warmth and reassurance from Shiro as well as fingers running through his hair as his other half materialized next to him. He glanced at Shiro as he knelt down, grasping his hand and entwining it with the resting fae's own, before grasping them both together. The smaller fae shifted slightly, nudging his nose against Ichigo's chest and breathing deeply. For a moment Ichigo's heart sped up, thinking he was waking, but he remained sound asleep. 

Shiro's smile was soft, an expression Ichigo couldn't remember seeing on the other before, as he watched him. **_"He’ll want ya King. Never question that. He might not show it though… Again…"_ **

_Yeah, yeah, time. I’ve just, I’ve waited so long Shiro._

**_"He’ll be worth it though."_ **

_He already is, Shiro._

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo carefully tucked his Wishmaker into his bed and curled around him. Hyourinmaru smiled at the sight, wishing them both goodnight and placing a kiss upon his son’s forehead. “I don’t believe I thanked you,” he murmured, his eyes catching Ichigo’s. “But you have my sincerest gratitude. Without you, we would have never even known where he was, let alone be able to retrieve him. I know you’re anxious right now, and worried. You hide it well, but I can tell. Just know, there is no one I’d rather have at his side than you. He’ll see that too.”

“Thanks, Hyourinmaru,” Ichigo breathed out.

The older fae nodded before leaving and closing the door behind him, presumably to join Yukio in the spare room.

Shiro remained contemplative and quiet as Ichigo, exhausted from the day, let the soft breathing of his Wishmakter lull him to sleep.

**_Wake up King!_ **

_...Shiro?_

**_Somethin’s wrong!_ **

Amber eyes snapped open and settled on the form of his Wishmaker in the dark room. He was whimpering and shaking in his sleep, clearly in the throws of a nightmare.

Ichigo pulled him into his chest, carding his fingers through the soft white hair, “Shhh, you’re safe, I’m here now, you’re away from that place. Please, wake up, I really need you to wake up…” Ichigo didn’t realize how true that statement was until he said it. The bond was adamant, almost painful, and he couldn’t stand to see the other like this.

He froze when teal eyes snapped open, staring into nothing, the small body going rigid in his arms. And then those eyes focused and the smaller fae spoke with all the warmth of a blizzard, “Who are you?”

“Ichigo,” he breathed out, not daring to move.

The other looked pained before gasping out, “My name is Toshiro,” and then, clearly angered, “What the hell did you do to me?”

The bond immediately relaxed and Ichigo sighed in relief, giving the other some space now that the bond allowed him to move away.

“Toshiro,” Ichigo breathed out, feeling nothing but happiness and relief.

“ _Don’t_ call me that, I go by Histugaya,” the smaller fae snapped back at him, “Now answer my damn question before I freeze you.”

“You don’t feel it?” Ichigo asked, concern flooding his expression and voice.

“Feel?” Toshiro questioned, his guarded and angered expression unchanged.

“You’re my Wishmaker, and I’m, well…”

“Master,” Toshiro breathed out, eyes widening in understanding before clutching at his head and groaning. “Damn it, those bastards. I - I tried to prevent this from happening…”

Teal eyes unfocused, clearly lost in memories, most painful if his expression was any indication. “Kusaka…” he murmured out and then clutched his head again.

Ichigo was beyond worried, “You said that before,” he said, “When I released you from the ice. Is that the name of the other fae that was trapped with you?”

“Ice…? Yes, yes, he - he was sealed… But he was my friend… But how? He was dead… But he was right there…” 

“Toshiro?”

“I said don’t _call_ me that!”

“Sorry, it just feels wrong to call you anything else…”

Toshiro glared at him before hissing, “Well get over it. Do you realize how difficult it was to keep that name from them? From _him?”_

“Him?”

 _“Aizen._ Bastard. Though Szayel wasn’t much better… At least he let me see Kusaka… Or…” Teal eyes widened in realization. “That sadistic, unhinged, madman, he did it on purpose. He made me think… Made me _believe…”_

“What? What are you talking about? Toshiro, please, let me help you.”

Teal eyes refocused on him as he muttered out, “You’re really not going to let that go, are you?”

Ichigo’s eyes softened, reaching out carefully and slowly before resting his hand on the other’s arm. “It can’t hurt you anymore. Only I can use it that way, and Toshiro…” Ichigo faltered before seeming to brace himself, convinced this was right even through Shiro’s concern. “Toshiro, I promise, I’ll never command you by your name.”

Teal eyes widened and thin, pale lips parted in shock before he whispered, “Do you realize what you’ve done? You… The power you’ve _given up?_ Just like that? I’m, I’m a _Lord,_ why would you ever -”

“No one should have that power over anyone,” Ichigo said fiercely, an edge to his voice. His tone softened as he continued, “I realize you didn’t mean to wish for me, that you didn’t want a Master. I don’t want to be that to you anyway, how could I? You should be free, Toshiro. Completely. Always. I could never command you, it’s not a difficult promise for me to make.”

“You can never take it back…” Toshiro whispered, his face a cross between confusion, fascination, and reluctant hope.

Ichigo smiled, bright and warm, “Good.”

* * *

That smile, that smile couldn’t be real. Nothing about this fae could be. Toshiro would have thought this another of Szayel’s disturbing mind games had it not been for the bond pulsing between them, strong and whole, as well as the promise that settled heavy upon his skin, binding an immutable. 

Who did that? Who would give up that kind of power? Even Toshiro feared his power, hell he had been trapped by it, twice now. Aizen had attempted to seize it for his own and failed. But this fae, this ridiculous, handsome, idiot of a fae, _did_ have that power over him, by right. And then he had gone and done the one thing that would ensure he could never use it.

Toshiro found himself hopelessly returning that smile with a small one of his own and he whispered out, amazed, “I really did wish for you, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Ichigo said simply.

“And this is real, I’m really here?”

“Yes,” Ichigo repeated, although concern clouded his features as his grip tightened slightly on his arm. He hesitated before moving closer and Toshiro just watched him curiously. He wasn’t usually one to let others get close to him, he preferred his space. Except Hyourinmaru had always made him feel safe… And this, Ichigo? The feeling was even stronger with him. 

Toshiro thought about the meaning of his true name. Hyourinmaru always said it revealed the truth of a fae. Ichigo meant lone guardian. So he was a protector, before anything else. And he was Toshiro’s, obviously. He could feel it, couldn’t deny it, it was so obvious in the bond and in his expression. The fae wore his heart on his sleeve and was clearly in love. 

That unnerved him a bit, after all they’d just met. But then, time had been different for them, hadn’t it? How long had his Master… no, he couldn’t call him that. That wasn’t what he was… How long had his _guard_ been waiting for him?

Settled within the larger fae’s arms, as he had been when he’d first awoken, Toshiro felt that feeling of safety wash over him. He supposed this wasn’t so bad, that it was something he could become comfortable with. Teal eyes looked into expressive amber, filled with a mixture of love and desire, awe and need. 

He suddenly felt far too young for that gaze and, without a thought, aged to match the other. Amber eyes widened as his body shifted and matured. The other fae was still taller but Toshiro felt like he was on more equal footing. Those eyes darkened and Toshiro smirked. 

He knew he was attractive, and his guard was, frankly, hot. After what he’d went through, the simple attraction and honest desire that he could see in the other was more of a relief than anything, a sign that he wasn’t as broken as he felt, that the scars he now carried weren’t visible to the world. Otherwise he was sure the other would be disgusted by how weak and pathetic he actually was.

Those strong arms had tightened around him and amber eyes kept flickering between his own and his lips. But he was holding himself back. Toshiro imagined that the other was conflicted, not quite understanding what was silently occurring between them and too aware of Toshiro's condition to do anything more than hold him. 

So that meant it was up to him.

So, did he want to kiss this gorgeous fae that so clearly desired and cared for him?

He still had so many questions, knew that the other must have questions for him as well. But the hour was clearly late and Toshiro had never enjoyed repeating himself. He could feel Hyourinmaru nearby, knew the other would have many of the same concerns. 

So that conversation could wait for now.

Toshiro hadn’t been with anyone before, not really. Now that he thought he understood what Szayel had done to him, the sick pervert that he was. This was real, this was his guard, this was something, _someone,_ he could actually trust. 

And he hadn’t had that in such a long time.

Teal eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips against the other’s, his decision made before he really realized he had made it. Amber eyes widened in surprise before becoming half-lidded and Toshiro felt him melt around him, even as those hands clutched him, as if preventing them from wandering and breaking the spell between them.

Toshiro pulled away, smirking at the adorable blush on the other fae, even as he felt the heat on his own cheeks. It’d been so long since he felt so in control, so free to just take what he wanted, safe enough to tease and turn to another for comfort. He tucked his head into the other’s chest and listened to the steady heartbeat. 

It was so obvious now, the difference between reality and illusion. How pale the comparison was. 

How could he have ever been fooled? 

Never again. He knew what the real thing was now. His shadows may be weak but he would train, harder than ever. He’d never succumb to such trickery again. He’d rip apart any that tried.

He felt a twinge of sadness for Kusaka, for what the other had gone through, but mostly he just allowed himself to feel happy. Because, right here, right now, he actually was.

Even if he hadn’t meant to make his heart’s wish…

He was happy he had.

* * *

Ichigo had very slowly and carefully pulled the other back in his arms, wanting, _needing,_ to comfort the other, to prove to him that this was in fact real. That he was safe now and, if Ichigo could help it, always would be. That he’d protect him. He was so beautiful, he couldn’t help his desire, his longing for the other to be his completely. How much was the bond and how much was him he couldn’t untangle but he supposed it was much the same as his and Shiro’s emotions. 

It didn’t matter. All of it was a part of him, after all.

He had been amazed when the other had not only allowed him to pull him close but had responded by aging to match him. Teal eyes becoming less rounded, face becoming more angular, height increasing, shoulders broadening. His muscles remained as lithe as ever but had slightly more definition, the softness of youth leaving his body to be replaced by strength and beauty that Ichigo couldn’t look away from.

He really wanted to capture those lips, to feel what it felt like. He’d never even been tempted before, it had never been a desire he’d had. And he really only had that disastrous kiss of Shiro’s for experience. 

**_I’m offended._ **

_Hurt like hell._

**_That was the Ceangailte, not the kiss, give me some credit._ **

Ichigo didn’t respond. Couldn’t.

Because Toshiro had kissed him.

Fire burned through him even as he melted into that sweet kiss. Just a gentle press against his lips and it had him clutching at the other so as not to take it further than what the other wanted. Because Ichigo was afraid of hurting him, afraid of scaring him off, and more afraid of messing this up than anything else in the world in that moment.

Toshiro broke away and Ichigo let him, amber eyes dazed in pleasure. He still caught the smirk on the other’s face before he buried himself into his chest.

_Fuck._

**_Fuckin’ tease more like. He’s a minx._ ** Shiro laughed, the sound grating but Ichigo was used to it by now.

 _You feel happy._ Ichigo commented, amused at the amount of joy which he was certain couldn’t all be his own, even if he was ecstatic.

**_Ya have no idea how much of a relief this is King. Of course I’m happy._ **

_You really were concerned about his reaction, weren’t you?_

**_Yes. I’m still a bit concerned, frankly, but at least Sweetness isn’t broken._ **

Ichigo groaned inside his head even as he nuzzled the soft white hair. _Veto, pick a different nickname._

**_…No._ **

_You’re awful, you know that?_

**_Well, just remember, I only think your thoughts King. So you just have yourself to blame for anything I say or think._ **

_Shut up, I’m done with dealing with you tonight. Toshiro’s already asleep again._

**_Fine King, I’ve already won this anyway._ **

_Fuck off._

Ichigo only received laughter in response and couldn’t stop the smile from twitching at his own lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First explicit chapter, finally earning that E rating. Elvi doesn't enjoy reading smut, so I've directed which parts she should skip over to avoid it. If you are like Elvi, or Hyrouinmaru x Yukio just isn't your thing (let's be honest, what am I doing with this pair XD ) go ahead and look for the ***Now safe for Elvi*** below the first line break and start there. Honestly though, I hope some of you enjoy it after the effort I put into writing it lol. If you want more of these two, let me know in a review, otherwise this will likely be their only explicit scene.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this 9th chapter of Lone Guardian!

***Not safe for Elvi***

“You seem more relaxed.”

Hyourinmaru’s silver eyes took in Yukio’s tempting form on the bed. He probably didn’t even mean for it to be an invitation. He was on his side, his head resting against and propped up by a closed fist, legs angled and bare beneath a soft tunic that had risen slightly to end mid-thigh. Those mismatched eyes, one blue, one green, glowed in the flickering candlelight beside the bed, observing him calmly. His little summer fae was relaxed, perhaps for the first time in a long time, no fear in those stunning eyes.

“So do you,” Hyourinmaru commented, his voice deep and gravely, unable to completely keep the possessive growl from bleeding through.

Yukio blushed, sitting up and reflexively tugging down his tunic, suddenly more aware of his position. He still responded though, his tenor voice filled with a peaceful warmth, “I am. This place… These fae… You…” his eyes flickered up to be captured by molten silver, “I never thought I could have anything close to this. Thank you seems like such an inadequate word for everything you’ve given me…”

Hyourinmaru crossed over to him, the long, elegant fingers of one hand tracing along his jaw before cupping his soft cheek. He gently sat next to him, his hand guiding those stunning eyes to remain focused of his own, though they needed not the guidance. Yukio was lost in those silver eyes, in the fierce warmth and deep affection he found there. He could drown, happily.

He had no idea what the ancient fae saw in him, why he had accepted him. He had been convinced that he wasn’t worth much, was only useful as a tool, but Hyourinmaru asked nothing of him and that left him confused about the desire he found in those silver eyes. It wasn’t desire for his rare aspect, the winter fae had more than enough power of his own and he could tell that he did not wish to use the power of others, confident and prideful of his own strength. He had accepted Yukio’s help, but he knew the other would never demand or rely upon it.

It wasn’t necessarily a desire for his body, either. Other than the gentle touches and confident embraces, he hadn’t made any physical advances towards him. He freely offered comfort and belonging, and Yukio never felt rejected or afraid to reach out for that comfort, but none of that had really been sexual in nature. Though, from his earlier expression when he’d walked into the sight of Yukio stretched along the bed, he obviously wasn’t completely unaffected.

So… that just left… himself? Could such an accomplished, gorgeous, High Unseelie really desire him for himself? For his mind, his personality, his company, his companionship? The concept was so foreign to him he scarcely believed it, but yet the truth of it showed through. In every action, in every conversation, in every look, Hyourinmaru couldn’t hide from him. Few could, his light-aspected powers picking up intentions and motives more subtle than any realized they had. And Hyourinmaru’s were very clear.

He valued him.

He wanted him to be his partner, in every sense of the word, and to remain by his side.

Such a pure desire was enough to take his breath away, especially after so many years of being used. And he was floored by the difference it made. The things that had been demanded of him, that he had only done because of orders, had resented because of lack of choice and autonomy, he knew he would do for this man, gladly even, precisely because it would be his decision. As he stared into molten silver eyes, he realized... 

...Hyourinmaru would never demand a single thing from him…

...And that made him want to give him everything…

Yukio tilted his head, leaning towards him, his eyes shining with his own want and desire. Hyourinmaru deftly interpreted the motion and, leaning down, met his lips in a gentle kiss. Yukio melted against him, his hands raising to grasp at the other’s yukata. His grasp released as the other fae shifted closer, the hand that had been on his cheek sliding to comb through soft locks of sunlight. Yukio’s fingers pressed into the hard chest beneath the fabric, not enough to push him away, but enough to feel the strong muscles hidden from his view, slowly mapping out through the muted touch as a moan escaped his lips.

Hyourinmaru growled at the sound, deepening the kiss, and Yukio accepted his tongue into his waiting mouth gladly. He played with it, twisting it around his own, as his hands became braver and more adamant, catching upon the hem of the long collar and tugging to finally expose what he had felt beneath to his lustful gaze and insistent hands.

Hyourinmaru broke away, that silver gaze burning and searching, before he reached behind himself, tugging loose the obi and allowing the front of the yukata to fall open. Yukio’s mouth went dry at the sight, long teal strands spilling over sculpted muscles. Every single one, defined as if cut from stone. Mismatched eyes raked down the feast presented to him, lingering on the half-hard cock that was already impressive in size. He wanted him, all of him, and with a playful smirk and barely a flicker of warning, he pounced, pushing the larger fae to lay back upon the bed as he straddled him.

Hyourinmaru allowed the motion, relaxing beneath him, simply allowing the smaller fae to explore his body however he wished. Yukio traced out nonsense upon his skin with fingers, lips, and teeth, devouring all that was offered. When he finally reached his cock, he kissed and sucked without hesitation, earning him another growled moan from the man below him. He happily went to work, drawing out more of those sounds, hands far from idle as they caressed heavy balls and whatever length was not within his mouth or down his throat. 

He fought with his own desires, both wanting to taste him as well as feel the other within him in a far more intimate way. He brought the hand that had been so caringly caressing below his mouth to slide three fingers past his lips, still wrapped tightly around the length. They were quickly slicked with his saliva as he was practically drooling at this point, and he deftly reached for his own entrance, the loose tunic easily allowing him access.

Elegant, long fingers tightly caught his wrist and he glanced up to meet silver eyes. They were darker with lust, almost a gun-metal grey, and Yukio couldn’t suppress the whine that left his mouth at his fingers being halted from being where he so desperately wanted them. The other elegant hand fisted into his blond hair and pulled him off and up to meet in a hungry kiss.

Yukio let out a keening whine, frustrated at being denied, though he desperately returned the kiss. Hyourinmaru broke away with a growl and with one smooth motion, removed his loose tunic and deftly flipped him to lay beneath his larger body.

“Yukio,” Hyourinmaru’s deep voice, timber gaveled with lust, addressed directly in his ear as he mouthed along his jaw. Yukio whimpered at the use of his true name, a rush of panic-tinged excitement rushing through him. He didn’t know if he’d ever truly get accustomed to it. “Yukio, breath.”

Yukio listened, realizing that he hadn’t been getting much air, too caught up with everything he was feeling. He concentrated on getting adequate air back in his lungs, a heavy blush upon his face down to his neck which Hyourinmaru was mouthing along. Kugo hadn’t cared a bit about his comfort or safety, so he hadn’t really learned to control his breathing properly. In fact, Kugo had seemed to get a kick out of half-suffocating him, or rather, making himself do it via order. Hyourinmaru obviously cared far more about his well being than his own pleasure, a fact that Yukio was still getting used to.

“Shhh, Yukio, tell me what you want,” Hyourinmaru softly demanded.

With the use of his true name, the answer was pulled from him, though Yukio wouldn’t have denied him either way. Hyourinmaru only had his comfort in mind, wanting to know without question what his little summer fae wanted.

“You,” Yukio said, his voice stronger after regaining his breath, “I want to feel you within me, I want you to claim my body, I… I… I want to forget him…”

Silver eyes captured his own, Hyourinmaru’s expression equal parts understanding and protectively possessive. “You are sure? You needn’t do anything to please me, Yukio, you needn’t do anything you do not want to do in this way, ever again.”

“I want to, though,” Yukio said softly, a warm smile on his face, his expression certain, “with you. You’re so different from any other fae I’ve ever met. You respect me, my power, my mind. I can feel that, you know, I can tell it’s genuine, that you honestly would be alright with never touching me in this way if that’s what I decided. But that’s not what I want. He didn’t break me, none of that was my decision. This is. I want this, I want _you,_ Hyourinmaru. _Please.”_

Hyourinmaru claimed his lips again, deeply and passionately, slipping his strong arms from the open yukata and allowing it to fall to the side. Yukio’s hands moved to clutch at bare shoulders, his fingers tangling in the long teal locks that draped over them in disarray. Hyourinmaru broke the kiss, encouraging Yukio to breath again before stating, his deep voice rumbling over him like thunder, “If you want me, Yukio, you’ll have me, but you’ll have all of me. It is not your role to only give pleasure here, never with me. With me you will receive, do you understand?”

Yukio nodded, thinking he did.

He’d had no idea.

Hyourinmaru worshiped his body with a measure of talent and experience that brought tears of frustrated pleasure to his mismatched eyes. He hadn’t known his body could possibly feel this good. His fingers, his _tongue,_ had been everywhere, and he’d been brought to completion twice already, once before he’d even been properly touched. And still his Unseelie had yet to fully claim him. 

Yukio had long ago stopped trying to prevent the sounds Hyourinmaru was pulling from him, he’d never thought he could be so loud, so desperate. He’d flexed his aspect into place out of reflex, not wanting to disturb the others sharing the small cabin and a bit embarrassed he could be made to lose himself this way. Hyourinmaru had felt it, of course, and just pushed him louder.

“Please!” Yukio gasped out after the second orgasim, “Please, I need you!”

“You have me, I’m right here,” Hyourinmaru responded with a knowing grin.

“I need you _inside_ me!”

“I _am.”_ The older fae accented his point by pressing those long fingers directly against his prostate and gently massaging.

Yukio keened, his upper body jerking off the bed until the fingers eased off and he collapsed back with a gasp, “You know that’s not what I mean! I want your _cock_ in my _ass_ and for you to _stop teasing!!!”_

Hyourinmaru growled, his eyes sharp with Yukio’s desperate demand. He climbed over him, gently removing his fingers from the smaller body, Yukio groaning at the loss. Those fingers did not leave him long though, curling around his thighs just above his knees, pushing his legs up and nearly bending him in half. Yukio felt that hard length against his entrance, _finally,_ and probably would have stabbed himself with it if he had any sort of leverage.

Hyourinmaru had an absurdly annoying amount of control and sunk in slowly as Yukio shook around him, his body beyond prepared at this point and wanting nothing more than to feel him slamming into him. Hyourinmaru had other ideas though and set a maddingly slow pace. 

Yukio thought he had known torture. Nothing had prepared him for this slow descent into madness. He was so over-stimulated, his legs shook, his hands could do little more than clutch at the sheets beneath his writhing body as Hyourinmaru moved within him. His voice was broken with half-sobs, his words nonsense, sentences fragmented and gasped out through harsh breathing. He kept breathing, at least, because Hyourinmaru would slow to a stop when he forgot to, which was honestly the only thing more unbearable than this ridiculously slow build, because that would just send them back to the beginning and Hyourinmaru would go _slower._

After what was surely an eternity, Yukio shuddered out another release. Hyourinmaru growled as he clenched around him, thrusting through it deeply and quickly, a sharp contrast to everything before and had Yukio crying out as he was sent over again but dry, nothing left within him to give. Hyourinmaru stilled deep within him and Yukio could feel him fill him, thrusting twice more, shallowly, as Yukio’s body milked his cock.

When Hyourinmaru slid out of him, Yukio came back to himself with a grimace, though he couldn't find it within himself to truly mind anything, the way he was feeling now. Like he’d been worshiped, _loved._

His eyes flickered open at the feeling of a damp cloth cleaning him, confused before recalling that the other had water as a part of his duel aspect. His legs were also gently lowered, guided down by those elegant hands and gently massaged. Yukio moaned brokenly at the sensation, not realizing how knotted his legs had become from the slow passion Hyourinmaru had just subjected him to.

Cleaned and relaxed, he was tucked against that strong chest, breathing deeply and unable to keep his eyes open. Hyourinmaru chuckled above him, “I think it’s safe to release your spell, little one.”

“Don’t know…” Yukio mumbled even as the barrier that had been blocking the escape of their sounds shattered, “Don’t know anything anymore…”

Hyourinmaru’s rumbling laugh was his answer as he kissed those soft golden locks. 

“Thank you,” Yukio mumbled, his voice fading as sleep encroached, “Thank you…”

“No, little one, you need never thank me for taking care of you. Yukio, no matter what you require, I will do my best to take care of you.”

Yukio hummed against him, apparently not so exhausted he couldn’t smile as sleep finally claimed him.

Hyourinmaru smiled as well against soft golden stands as he felt the smaller body relax fully in sleep against him. He had been genuinely surprised by Yukio’s want for physical pleasure, especially after what he’d been made to endure. He’d been prepared to wait however long the other needed, had been alright if the other was never ready. But Yukio was definitely resilient, a bright star against his dark past, more than willing to give himself over to everything Hyourinmaru gave him.

It had been a very long time for the ancient Unseelie, long before he’d found his winter son. Physical pleasure had long ceased to drive him, to have any sway over his thoughts and actions. He saw a different potential in Yukio, the potential of a partner of the mind, not just the body, though he was far from disappointed in his little Seelie’s form. His body was incredible, lean and flexible and so utterly responsive. It was no chore, indulging his younger partner. Fae lived for their own pleasure, indulged in whatever they wished, whenever they wished it. And his Yukio clearly desired him. 

Hyourinmaru tightened his grip around him slightly. He was… happy… at peace. His son was returned to him, gaining a partner of his own that he knew would stand by his side. And his little light was curled against him, fully accepting of both himself and the little family he was now a part of.

Family. Hyourinmaru had wanted little else after such a long, empty life. His son would have been more than enough, however he definitely wasn’t adverse to more. 

He couldn’t wait to see him smiling at him again, to feel the familiarity of him curling into his arms as he held him. 

He too drifted off to sleep, awaiting the new day.

* * *

***Now safe for Elvi***

_“Toshiro? Are you alright?”_

_“How… How do you know my name?”_

_The other shrugged._

_Teal eyes narrowed. “What’s your name?”_

_“Kusaka.”_

“Kusaka?” Toshiro gasped aloud, teal eyes snapping open, seeing only the blank white walls from his dream before the soft wood of the cabin bled into focus.

He felt the comforting warmth of a body pressed against his back, freezing before relaxing as older memories fell away to more recent ones.

That’s right. 

He’d been found. 

Ichigo had found him. 

He was safe. 

Ichigo would protect him…

...from himself.

He turned in his hold, sunlight from the window turning the orange hair ablaze. His handsome face was peaceful in sleep and Toshiro found himself desiring to kiss along defined cheekbones, nose, jaw, lips… 

He realized there was literally nothing preventing him from doing so. He gave in, leaning forward, butterfly kisses mapping over the sun-kissed skin, pulling away only when amber eyes flickered open, the hold around him tightening.

“Good morning,” Toshiro said slyly, an amused smirk gracing his lips as the other fae tried to pull himself into wakefulness.

“Mornin’,” Ichigo responded before his eyes widened in sudden realization. “You, you were…”

Toshiro’s smirk became even more pronounced before he leaned forward to kiss his nose.

Ichigo blushed, and it was so ridiculously endearing that Toshiro repeated the action.

Ichigo was beyond flustered, his eyes a bit dazed and Toshiro couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t the sole focus of his attention.

And he should be.

He frowned slightly, asking, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Ichigo stammered, “Nothing, absolutely nothing, Toshiro, you’re perfect.”

Toshiro’s frown deepened as his eyebrows rose.

“It’s Shiro.”

Teal eyes narrowed in confusion. “Shiro?”

Ichigo untangled himself from him and sat up. Toshiro huffed a bit but followed his lead, perching on his knees as ichigo crossed his legs in front of him.

They sat in silence for a full minute before Toshiro huffed again, prompting, “Well?”

“I… I just realized I’ve never had to explain this before… Everyone else just knew…”

Toshiro crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his sleeves, an annoyed glower on his face as he responded, “Yes, well, I’ve been rather out of the loop for a while, forgive my ignorance of something that seemed only obvious to everyone else.”

“No! No, Toshiro, that’s not what I meant at all!” Ichigo stammered in a slight panic.

Toshiro lazily smirked and Ichigo slumped back a bit, stunned, “You’re joking…”

Toshiro shrugged, “You’re easy to fluster, it’s cute.”

Ichigo blushed again, deeper than what Toshiro’s simple observation called for, and the smaller fae chuckled a bit, taking pity on his Guard.

“You’re right, it is obvious. Shiro is your aibou, and you are Ceangailte, correct?”

“Yeah…” Ichigo said, surprised. “How did you figure it out?”

“Your power… I can sense your shadow aspect easily but I can also tell you’re a dual. And I can’t sense the second, which should be impossible for me. That means it’s a Summer aspect, which an Unseelie could only gain one way. This, Shiro?” At Ichigo’s nod he continued. “Shiro must have attempted a fairy ring and caught a Changeling instead of a human - you. Your aibou must have been desperate or stupid to not notice a Changeling nearby…”

Ichigo winced and Toshiro smirked at the mental tongue lashing he was sure he was being given. Toshiro smiled charmingly though, his small hand reaching up to cup Ichigo’s cheek and the other immediately stilled. “Foolish though it may have been, it was probably the only way to save me. So thank you, Shiro. Thank you for guiding and caring for my master in my absence, and for leading him to me.”

Ichigo smiled warmly back at him, and whispered, “He wants to meet you, properly. I can allow him the use of my body, though I can’t hold it for long.”

Toshiro withdrew his hand and nodded, curious teal eyes eager to witness the shift. He’d never heard of a Ceangailte able to retake the form of the fae that had initiated the fairy ring. Orange hair and tanned skin bleached to white, hair also becoming more wavy and one long black horn extended from the left side of his head. Amber eyes lightened to golden and there were other subtle changes to his facial structure. The way he held himself changed as well, leaning inward with confidence and a hint of arrogance. He could believe that this fae would do something so foolish as to attempt a fairy ring.

The shift was quick, and so was the pale-white hand that shot out to the back of Toshiro’s neck to bring his teal eyes within an inch of those golden ones. “Ya got a sharp tongue, Sweetness. King doesn’t know what such tongues are good for, but I do.”

“Charming,” Toshiro said, his voice laced with dry humor and no small amount of amusement. “My Guard must have the patience of a saint to put up with you.”

Shiro grinned and it was not a pleasant expression. He whispered, conspiratorially, “He won’t admit it, but don’t think for a second he doesn’t want ya…” Those golden eyes raked down his form, humming in appreciation, “And fuck has it been a long time. He refuses to access my experience, fuckin’ prude.”

Toshiro smirked, “I’ll take it easy on him.”

“Don’t ya dare,” Shiro answered with his own dark expression before pulling him into a rough kiss. 

Toshiro couldn’t help but get a bit lost in being kissed so completely and thoroughly, having literally nothing to compare it to, but he tried his best to learn from the more experienced fae. Shiro was definitely different, definitely his own persona locked within that body, though Toshiro couldn’t help but be intrigued by the danger and slight madness he found there. 

This fae, whoever he once was, was a part of his Ichigo now, as inseparable from him as any other part of his soul. Accepting this other personality would be necessary, Toshiro knew, was aware of the deep connection accepted Ceangailte formed. And if his Ichigo had accepted this fae, had kept his personality intact, then Toshiro could as well. 

He always did like a challenge. His wish was proving to be far from dull.

Toshiro noticed immediately when the nature of the kiss changed, becoming less claiming and more reverent, warm and deep, strong arms pulling him closer to hold against a hard chest. Teal eyes slid open to see fiery-orange hair, once again catching the rays of the morning sun, and groaned into the lazy, comforting warmth of the other’s kiss. So different, but both undeniably his. His Ichigo loved him, and Shiro desired him, fiercely. He smiled into the kiss, feeling slightly greedy and not the least bit ashamed. 

He’d never suffer a controlling lover, nor a passive one. His Ceangailte was truly everything he could have hoped he would be, even if he wasn’t a wish he’d intended to make. He certainly didn’t regret it now.

They kissed lazily in the soft morning light, both learning from each other, neither remotely experienced in sharing physical pleasure. Ichigo seemed content to slowly learn what Toshiro liked and Toshiro was more than willing to follow the other’s pace. Shiro excited him, that was true, but this gentle, all-consuming love from his Ichigo washed over him like a wave, rose like the tide, and he couldn’t find within himself a single desire to resurface.

* * *

**_King, ya know I hate to break this up, but we should really join the others._ **

Ichigo barely reacted to Shiro’s voice breaking through, quiet as he had been since being allowed to kiss his precious Toshiro for himself before Ichigo couldn’t stand it anymore and slid back into control.

**_King!_ **

_Fuck off Shiro, I’m busy._

**_This isn’t leadin’ to anything anyway…_ **Shiro gumbled. 

A particular sweep of his tongue had Toshiro arching against him and Ichigo groaned lowly at the response. _How the hell am I supposed to stop this?_

**_We don’t ‘ave all day here, King. In case ya forgot, Sweetness’s captors got away. We know next to nothin’ about them or what happened. Ya can’t ignore that forever, neither of ya._ **

Ichigo groaned again as he gently pulled away, his breathing heavy and unbearably turned on. Shiro was right, as always. Ichigo wasn’t taking this anywhere, just torturing them both as he mapped out and memorized his Toshiro’s sweet mouth. He could easily spend all day here but they really did have more pressing issues to address. 

He also felt a pang of guilt keeping Toshiro all to himself when he knew Hyourinmaru was most definitely out there, waiting to be reunited with his son.

“Shower,” Ichigo breathed, knowing he couldn’t face any of them, especially Grimm, so thoroughly ravished and turned on.

Toshiro smiled slyly, “Alright…”

Ichigo shook his head, not realizing he could blush any deeper.

**_Minx. Let me ‘ave control again, I’m gonna pin ‘im to the bed until he can’t think straight, can’t say either of yer names properly._ **

Ichigo groaned again at the image that Shiro flashed through their mind, the shaking of his head becoming more adamant, “Both of you, you’re going to kill me.”

Toshiro laughed lightly, taking mercy on him and gracefully hopping out of bed, his age suddenly back to somewhere around twelve as it had been when they’d found him. “This better?” he smirked.

Shiro cackled madly in his head. **_AS IF that would stop me. If Sweetness has a little kink I am so down._ **

_Seriously Shiro!? Fuck off already, I just can’t with you like this._

Ichigo let his head fall into his hands, fingers splayed open so he could still see him as he groaned out, “Not really, and now I just feel like a pedophile.” Because he _knew_ that youth was false, _knew_ how Toshiro felt in his arms, _knew_ almost every corner of that sweet mouth. It was causing a rather disturbing dissonance between his lust and his morals.

Toshiro shrugged, “Maintaining my power is easier in this form, and it’s also the form I’m most comfortable in. You must have been with the humans a long time, and recently, if being attracted to me at this age distresses you. It wasn’t uncommon for girls in my village to be married or betrothed at this age.”

That brought Ichigo up short. “Just how old are you?”

Toshiro thought for a moment, “I guess that depends how long I was locked in ice? Before that… I was about 213… Hyournimaru probably knows for sure.”

Ichigo staired while Shiro whistled in his mind. **_That’s older than I am King._ **

Toshiro smirked, “I bet you’re a baby in comparison.”

Ichigo glowered and Toshiro laughed brightly. Ichigo’s expression softened into fondness at the beautiful sound. 

**_Fuck yer such a sap King._ **

Toshiro smiled, challengingly, “Well go on, by how much am I robbing the cradle?”

“I’m 20…” Ichigo mumbled, not really sure why that embarrassed him.

Toshiro’s expression softened, taking his hand and pulling him to stand beside him. “Age doesn’t matter much in Otherworld, it’s okay. We love who we love.” Ichigo’s eyes widened at the words and allowed the far shorter fae to pull him down into a soft kiss. It was chaste and sweet and Ichigo melted against the soft pressure. 

“I accept every part of you,” Toshiro murmured against his lips, “You have literally nothing to be embarrassed about. Blame me, if you must, you are my wish, after all.” He pulled away, smirk back in place, “That goes for your aibou as well.”

**_Fuck King, I think I’m in love._ **

Ichigo wasn’t about to sort out how much sincerity or sarcasm was in that statement. It didn’t matter, because, as separate as they kept their personalities, they still shared feelings between them. It was impossible to not feel what the other was feeling as their own, because in truth they were still the same being. The fact that Toshiro simply accepted this and didn’t begrudge Shiro’s existence within him, in fact seemed affectionate towards the slightly insane fae, just made Ichigo love him more.

_To think you had been worried._

**_In this case, King, I’m more than happy to have been wrong._ **

“I’m going to take that shower, I’ll be quick and come get you when I’m done,” Ichigo announced, putting some much needed yet reluctant distance between them. Toshiro allowed it, his knowing smile following the Ceangailte as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Toshiro hadn’t had this much fun in years. 

His Ichigo wasn’t only strong but utterly endearing. His Ceangailte brought a warmth to his heart he wasn’t aware he could feel. He wasn’t about to deny himself either. He’d learned only too well that such peace and tranquility could be snatched away in an instant.

He was done with all forms of procrastination.

He’d been a bit surprised at how good losing himself in those kisses had felt. He’d never really felt physical desire before, he realized. He’d been secluded with Hyourinmaru for so long and then sealed away in that awful room… If he never saw white walls again it would be too soon.

Kusaka… He hadn’t felt like this for his fellow Unseelie either, he realized. Something within him unconvinced by the lie. But, he had wanted to know, desperately, real love, affection, physical desire. It wasn’t a wonder to him how a fae such as Ichigo had resulted from his heart’s deepest wish, rebelling strongly against the twisted fantasy of that place.

Ichigo returned quickly, as he had said. Of course, no fae could lie nor go back on their word once given. He looked gorgeous with his hair still wet, beads of water running down tanned skin. He found himself wanting to chase after such droplets with his tongue, barely preventing himself from acting on the impulse. While it would no doubt be enjoyable, especially the blush it was sure to create on his Ichigo’s handsome face, he found himself more anxious in reuniting with his father.

Ichigo, missing his internal conflict completely, asked, “Do you want to shower as well?”

Toshiro considered. It sounded lovely but he’d waited long enough, kept Hyourinmaru waiting long enough. He gathered his water aspect, instantly soaking himself and then evaporating the water away, cleansing both his body and clothes.

Ichigo blinked, amazed, before chuckling, “Damn that seems handy.”

Toshiro shrugged. Water was by far his most comfortable aspect, the one he had first mastered so long ago. It was the darkness he struggled with. He aimed to correct that, however, rapidly.

Ichigo led the way out into the living area. Toshiro looked around in interest, unable to not take in his surroundings. There was a small kitchen with a rounded dining table and four wooden chairs, as well as a sitting area with a couch and armchair. The furniture looked well-worn but not in disrepair. 

The walls were a lighter wood, planked flush. The ceiling beams were darker, exposed, and dried herbs and plants hung from them in a crowded manor, soft pinks and blues, rustic reds and browns. It was such an odd sight, seeing so many different flora. The cabin where he had spent most of his life, high in the mountains of Tir Tairngire, had very little variety in the surrounding foliage, and what was there were mostly tall pines.

It was a warm, inviting room, made no less so by the fae that awaited them. Two were seated at the dining room table, cards lying between them, some game which the fae with raven hair and emerald eyes seemed to be winning, if the expression on the blue-haired fae’s face was any indication. They had paused at their entrance, the blue-haired fae grinning while his companion simply regarded them passively.

“‘Bout time ya came out ‘Kuro!” the blue-haired fae snarked, clearly at his Guard. “Would ‘ave woken’ ya up myself but I didn’t want to intrude on nothin’,” he added with a wink. 

Toshiro glanced at his Ichigo just to catch that blush he knew would sprout, not disappointed in the least as the other stammered, “Fuck off Grimm, like you’re one to talk. You and Ulquiorra aren’t exactly quiet!”

“Ha! Ya ‘ave any idea how much work it takes to get a single sound out of Ulqui? That’s a fuckin’ compliment. Also,” he added with a sly grin, “I’m not hearing a denial.”

Ichigo’s face became even more red and Toshiro couldn’t help but laugh, pulling their attention to him.

The other fae, Ulquiorra he surmised, said, “Welcome to our home, Winter Lord. I am Ulquiorra. This is my partner, Grimmjow. We took Kurosaki in when he arrived in Otherworld to search for you, five years ago now. His other half, Shiro, was once our ward. We are all glad to see you well and on your feet.”

Toshiro nodded, grateful for the other’s clarity. “Thank you, Ulquiorra, for everything you’ve undoubtedly done. I am loath to admit it, but I am probably within your debt. I am Hitsugaya.” 

Ulquiorra nodded in return before stating, “Hyourinmaru and Yukio are in the garden, the spring side. I am sure he is waiting for you.”

Toshiro smiled, letting excitement wash over him as he bounded toward and out the door, Ichigo following behind. He paused for a moment outside. Emain Ablach was stunning, the heavily laden apple trees, the colorful leaves dancing in the passing breeze along the ground. It wasn’t the clean, sprakeling snows he was used to, however, after so long in the white room, he couldn’t help but feel more at peace with this vibrant place. 

Ichigo tugged his sleeve gently, guiding him to what must be the spring side of Ulquiorra’s garden. Just off the path, to the side upon the grass, was a small Seelie, his hair shining gold in the sun, discarded flowers in his hands being woven together with needle and thread. The Seelie smiled brightly at him and he returned a small smile of his own, sensing no hostility from the other.

Then he looked further and there he was. Seated upon a bench, surrounded by flowers and ferns, none familiar in the least. But that warm smile, those welcoming silver eyes, the arms that opened for him. 

That was home.

He raced into those arms, laughter and relief spilling from his lips as Hyourinmaru caught him and held him, just as he always had. He relaxed against his chest, content to hear the strong heartbeat, his face aching from the strength of his smile.

“My Winter son, my Master,” Hyourinmaru murmured into his hair.

“Father,” Toshiro replied back, not really able to form his feelings into words. He was so overwhelmed with love and belonging, especially as Ichigo joined them, within his reach and just off to the side.

Hyourinmaru tilted his face upwards, a growl in his voice as he commanded, even knowing there would be no compulsion behind the words, “Do not ever do that to me again, my son. You do not know what it did to me, to forget you.”

“I’m sorry,” Toshiro whispered, tears silently falling at the pain he saw in his father’s face. “I knew you would follow, would try to find me and I… I couldn’t let them kill you. Aizen said he would and I just couldn’t let that happen. He’s a Lord, father, and I’m…” He trailed off before whispering out, eyes cast to the side, unable to hold that silver gaze, “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Master,” Hyourinmaru said sternly, waiting until teal eyes met his own again, “You have nothing to apologize for, I understand why you did what you did and I could never blame you. I’m only asking that you never do so again. I hope you never experience the hole that lost memory left me with, the desperation and panic I experienced when I suddenly remembered again and feared you dead.”

Toshiro nodded to show he understood, he didn’t know what else to do. If he gave his word, he’d be bound to it, and he just couldn’t restrict his options like that. It was clear to him that the future was hazy at best and he would do what he had to do in order to keep his father safe. 

Silver eyes narrowed, understanding but clearly not pleased, before he huffed out in affection, “Still so stubborn.”

The little Seelie approached them, a bit cautiously, holding out his hand to him, palm side up. Toshiro indulged him, laying his small hand upon the other’s. The other fae seemed slightly amused that his hand was actually larger before he brought the flowered thread he’d been working on and gently guided it over his slight wrist to tie in a loose loop. Toshiro brought it to his face, inspecting it, before glancing at the mismatched eyes of the other fae in silent question.

“I wanted to give you a gift,” the Seelie said in explanation, a careful smile on his lips. “My name is Yukio,” he continued and Toshiro couldn’t completely hide the shock from the use of his true name. “I belong to Hyourinmaru now,” he explained, “He saved me, in every way a soul can be saved, and you’re so important to him. I, well, I just wanted to recognize that, somehow. The flowers here, they never wither, never truly die, even after being cast aside,” he shrugged, slightly embarrassed, “just, reminded me of you, somehow. And, if this is to be our new home, I wanted you to have a part of it.”

Toshiro nodded, accepting the gift and the sincerity of the words, a bit unnerved by this fae’s intuition. His words were more true than this small Seelie could possibly know. Teal eyes narrowed, unable to keep the accusation completely from his voice, “You are light aspected.”

“Yes,” Yukio replied, “I cannot change what I am, though I am sorry if you have suffered by the hands of another of my kind. I have no wish to use my aspect the way some light aspects do. It has prevented me from completely mastering my aspect, however, I do not mind. I don’t want that kind of power over the minds of other fae. I know what it’s like to be forced to live a lie.”

_“Kusaka… You promise this is real?”_

_“Of course, Toshiro, you know fae cannot lie.”_

_“It feels like one though…”_

_“Like what, love?”_

_“A lie.”_

“Yeah,” Toshiro mumbled, “me too.”

A dark understanding passed between them before Hyourinmaru stood up, Toshiro still in his arms. He cried out in surprise before demanding, “Put me down!”

“No, I don’t think I will, not for a long while and not before you tell us what happened. Our hosts should hear this story as well, they were greatly invested in your return, Master.”

“...I could order you, you know.”

Hyourinmaru grinned, “Yes, but you won’t. Come along, Yukio, Kurosaki, I have a feeling this story will be long and hard, best to hear the telling of it within walls that do not speak and where voices do not carry.”

Toshiro huffed but he wasn’t truly annoyed, just acting as though he was. It was a game they played, one that he not-so-secretly delighted in. He settled back against Hyourinmaru’s chest, his eyes catching the other’s smile and returned his own without the slightest hesitation.

He wasn’t exactly looking forward to baring his soul to these fae, however he trusted them to do so, knowing none here would ever use such knowledge against him.

He would be honest, he would be as clear as he could, though reality and fantasy blended together more often than not thanks to that bastard Slayzel.

_“You trust me, right Toshiro?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“You know I trust you completely.”_

_“Yes, so you’ve said.”_

_“We’re all we have here, I wish you would trust me too.”_

_“Kusaka… It’s not that easy…”_

_“Nothing ever is, I suppose…”_

They had both been wrong, both himself and his lie.

When it’s home… 

When it’s real… 

When it’s love… 

Nothing is easier.


	10. Chapter 10

“I just want to be alone with my thoughts for a while, take a walk to the clear rise and watch the sunset. You worry too much Hyourinmaru, this is our home. No one else knows about this place. I’ll be fine and I’ll meet you back at the cabin.”

Hyourinmaru nodded, could not really disobey anyway. Toshiro knew he would respect his independence, as much as Hyourinmaru loved to keep him hidden away. He would never hold him back in any way. Even if his father constantly worried about him, a worry that grew every time a strange new ability appeared. 

He still had such a long way to go before he mastered all of his abilities, his control of his darkness aspect as well as his fully adult form being at the top of that list. But the risk to them here truly was low. Hyourinmaru had never invited another fae to their home here in Tir Tairngire and the mountains with their ever changing, sudden, and harsh weather made a stranger ventering here unlikely. Toshiro knew this was something Hyourinmaru would understand and wouldn’t really fight him on.

Hyourinmaru still picked him up in a hug and he immediately struggled, half-heartedly, as his father placed a kiss upon his winter white hair. Released, he scampered off, his laughter light and joyful as he left his father behind.

He weaved his way through the pines, turning his progress into a game of flitting from tree to tree, displacing as little snow as possible and not leaving any tracks behind in the deep drifts. The game was one of dexterity, quick-thinking, and control. Moving through the air would have been no challenge, the water there effortless for him to step upon, but fluid movements did not come as easily to Unseelie and so he took every excuse to practice and improve.

The setting sun cast golden light, plunging the drifted snow that blanketed the ground into glittering gold and shadow, calling him East, the sky of Otherworld a mirror to that of the human realm. Above the towering trees he could glimpse the clear blue sky and he couldn’t help but smile at the calm that settled over him, at peace and at home in this winterscape like nowhere else.

It was so still here, not a whisper of breeze, nor the movement of life. Silence wrapped around him like the embrace of a familiar friend and he moved in a way so as not to break it, his second aspect flickering to halt any sound his feet made as they connected to dark, rough bark.

Soon he came upon the clear rise that looked out over the frosted forests of Tir Tairngire, admiring as the white turned to the color of fire as the sun sank slowly deeper into the East. A bright seeming-star chased it’s progress, the Planet Venus, a waning crescent to his sharp vision cutting through the crystal clear sky. In a few weeks it would lead instead of follow, their dance as familiar and comforting as the rising of the waxing gibbous moon to his back.

The skies were his to command, their beauty his to enjoy, their rhythm his to dance to. And beyond… Well… He had never stopped looking up, never stopped feeling both a part of and separated from that great expanse. It humbled him, put even his great power into perspective, to look upon those celestial bodies even beyond his reach.

He was jarred out of his naked appreciation by the sudden disturbance to the stillness around him. He turned sharply, feet scattering the top layer of snow he stood upon, sharp teal eyes finding the figure of another fae.

Fear flooded him as he realized that, other than the disturbance to his carefully cultivated peace, he felt nothing from the other.

_ Nothing. _

“Seelie,” he hissed, his form falling into that of familiar dragonic ice as his two favored aspects wrapped around him, his ice-dipped katana appearing within his right claw.

The other grinned, sharp and dangerous. Dark brown eyes pierced through long, wavy brown hair, and Toshiro felt true fear grip him, halting his actions and demanding he assess  _ everything _ about the other. This man, this  _ creature,  _ was a danger he had not yet encountered. It was instinct that whispered to him now, deep, deep, a sense he had not known he had.

_ Summer Lord. _ It whispered. 

_ Predator…  _

_ Hunter…  _

_ Death…  _

He had never encountered a Seelie, and now to be faced with the Lord of Summer… He would not survive this.

He ran.

He  _ tried. _

He was yanked back to the ground, the snow upon the rise cleared in a shockwave at the force of his small body being thrown harshly down. He could feel the breaking of several bones, his ice clawing along to brace and bind as he struggled to his feet.

Still the other grinned, his pained movements bringing pleasure to dark brown eyes.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and flung out a sheet of ice. If he could just bind him, even for a moment, maybe he could flee.

To where, he had no idea. Fear was driving him now, his analytical mind held hostage to an instinct so deep it lived within his bones, shattered as they were.

His condition prevented him from claiming his adult form, a form he had difficulty with even when his body wasn’t so broken. The other fae seemed to be humoring his attacks, melting some, dodging others with a single step. Fire, motion, light. Clearly far his elder, a master of all three of his aspects. He was playing with him, Toshiro was painfully aware, but his pride demanded he at least  _ try _ to resist, to defend himself.

The clearing transformed around him to a scene out of a strange impressionists’ art show whose chosen medium was ice. It was everywhere, oddly shaped and flung out in waves from where he stood his ground at the center of the rise. Parts of the ice were melted, some fractured and cut, though Toshiro had not actually seen the other’s iron blade - he had no illusions that it wasn't there. Concealing the truth from the senses was a child’s game to a light aspect, the most dangerous of the three a Seelie could possess. 

Such illusions could be canceled, broken like so many pieces of shattered glass, but only by shadows of at least equal strength.

Shadows he had not yet mastered.

He supposed he should be grateful he could see the other fae at all. But perhaps that was a part of the game.

One the other had clearly become bored of.

Agony tore through him as his shoulder was pierced with invisible iron, his sword arm made limp and useless as his katana shattered, his control slipping at the otherworldly pain that radiated out from the injury. He’d never been stabbed through before with the wicked metal and it was an experience he hoped to never experience again. 

The blade withdrew as snow gathered around in a bank to catch his small body that immediately crumpled to the ground, the deep crimson red of his blood splattered and flung in curved droplets.

That sadistic grin and those murderous deep brown eyes came into his hazing vision before he was forced down into deep unconsciousness, completely unable to defend against the other’s grip upon his mind.

* * *

White.

Why was everything so white?

Was he even anywhere?

Surely his mind had never offered such a bleak expanse.

There were no shadows, walls bleeding seamlessly to the floor, he could barely even tell how small his surroundings were, his depth perception completely hostage to the lack of proper input. The floor was hard but the feel of it assured him he was indeed awake, that this was indeed reality. Teal eyes searched for  _ anything _ but were met only with the color white until he was forced to close them, the red behind his eyelids a strange comfort.

“Aha! Have a good nap little lord?”

The suddenness and clarity of the voice startled him badly, teal eyes snapping open but only finding white, white,  _ white. _

“I’m not in there with you,” the voice said with a mad chuckle, “I’m not  _ insane.  _ Well… Mostly… Anyway! Direct your attention to screen number one!”

A view shuttered into existence and his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to it, literally the only thing he could focus on in the room. It was his clearing, the remnants of his farce of a battle with the Summer Lord still remaining, as though it had happened mere minutes ago. It was night, however, billions of stars in the clear black sky, that waxing gibbous moon far higher above the horizon. 

And then his father walked into view.

Toshiro couldn’t stop himself from reacting completely, his power wrapping around him tightly, attempting to seek a weakness in his enclosure. However, it completely shattered upon reaching the walls.

“Ah, ah, ah, look closer little lord.”

Toshiro did, teal eyes widening in recognition of dark brown eyes just beyond the tree line.

“We do not enjoy… Complications…  _ Witnesses…  _ Little lord. So, you have a decision to make. Either you solve this yourself, or my Lord will solve it for you!”

That voice was amused and excited and he utterly hated it.

But he had to engage, fae could not lie, the other was clearly serious. And as strong as his father was, he was no match for that monster within the trees.

“Myself, how?”

“Hmmmm Your Wishmaker, yes? Seems simple to me.  _ Give an order.” _

Toshiro gritted his teeth. No simple order would work, Hyourinmaru was far too smart, he would find a way around it… Unless…

He closed his eyes, forcing himself into calmness. 

He had to do this, he would forgive him…

If he ever remembered…

Teal eyes, pained yet determined, focused once again on the screen, the scene following his father as the other followed his trail of blood. The Summer Lord was no longer visible, but he knew better than to believe he had in any way retreated. 

He forced his voice steady as he steeled his heart.

_ Hyourinmaru, I command you to not search for me, to not seek help on my behalf, to stay alive. _

_ Hyourinmaru, I command you to forget me. _

Toshiro forced himself to watch as Hyourinmaru’s knees buckled, as he hit the ground, clutching his head, obviously in severe pain. Of course he would fight, he would never willingly abandon his son. He tried not to feel like he had betrayed him, tried to remember this was to keep him  _ safe. _

_ Please father, he’s a monster, please accept this, I can’t stand to see you in pain. _

Toshiro breathed out a mixture of despair and relief as Hyourinmaru stumbled to his feet, a single tear escaping as his father stood in confusion for a moment before heading home.

Laughter rang out in the room and Toshiro closed his eyes, trying to ignore it as he grieved, attempting to come to peace with this. It didn’t really work, and the voice wasn’t giving him any time.

“Good show little lord! Good show, especially the tear, just beautiful. I’m sure my Lord will agree!”

“What do you want,” Toshiro bit out. 

“Want? Me? Almost nothing, I’m quite content.”

Toshiro seethed but forced his voice to a deadly calm, “What does your  _ Lord _ want then?”

“Your name would be a wondrous start.”

Toshiro panicked internally but his voice remained calm, “No.”

“No? It is not yet too late to simply eliminate your Wishmaker the other way…”

“No. You would command him through me, I would never allow that. Death would be better than your slave.”

“Clever lordling, I knew I liked you. You are correct, of course. Ah well, had to try, no? What address do you go by then, for records, you see.”

He didn’t really see a reason to keep this from them, in fact they probably already knew. It cost him nothing and gave the illusion he would corporate. If he was getting out of this alive, which he hadn’t entirely ruled out because these fae had the audacity to  _ capture _ a lord instead of killing him, he would need them to drop their guard.

“Hitsugaya.”

“Ah, thank you, little lord. I am Szayal, a disembodied voice to you. I assist my Lord Aizen with his more… Delicate, should we say? ...projects.

“Projects? Meaning one of many?”

“Sharp, yes, but nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“And what should I concern myself with?”

There was a pause before the voice returned, the answer as simple as it was unnerving.

_ “Stay sane.” _

* * *

Time was impossible to measure here. He slept, he laid awake, he amused himself with ice sculptures.

Until he grew too weak to produce them.

There was no way to regain his energy within this room, nothing living to absorb the essence of. It wouldn’t kill him, starvation was never fatal for a fae. But it left him exhausted and terribly lethargic. Most of his time awake was spent slumped against one of the white walls. They were curved, the room a dome. He had determined early on that it was entirely lined with iron, effectively canceling any attempt at using his aspects to escape. Perhaps he could have shadow-stepped, but he had never been good at it and there were no shadows here to gather.

Every surface was somehow illuminated, pressing in on him. He longed for the black night skies of Tir Tairngire.

He missed Hyourinmaru most of all.

At least he could still feel the bond, knew that he was alive and well. Relatively speaking. He concentrated on feeling the pulse, busied his mind imagining what the other was doing. Would he still train each day? Would he travel, without him to hide away?

Had he moved on without him?

As sad as the thought was, he sincerely hoped he had. He had no idea how long he’d been here, but it felt like several months at least. Szayel’s voice was his only source of external stimulus and usually that was just his half-sane ramblings, the other not even addressing him. No information of any importance was ever uttered, just musings on morality, life, and other unanswerable quandaries. In fact, no one had really talked  _ to him _ since that first day, unless he addressed the other first.

He had wondered why Szayel even bothered. Surely there was at least some risk in leaking something actually important. But as the days wore on and he felt his mind begin to slip, Szayel’s words returned to him and he understood.

_ “Stay sane.” _

It was very tempting, the thought of retreating into his mind and never again emerging. But Szayel’s obnoxious voice tugged him from his thoughts, giving him something other than himself to focus upon. But what did it matter that he remained sane? His muscles were atrophying, he was weaker than a kitten, and they didn’t seem to require  _ anything _ from him. 

“Szayel…”

A pause.

“Yes, little lord?” No matter when he asked for him, no matter how many times, the other would always answer, response always the same.

“When will you let me go?” 

Why did he bother to ask? The answer was always the same...

“When you tell me your name of course.” 

It was a tired exchange, however the mere act of doing so brought Toshiro a bit back to reality. But this wasn’t an existence he could continue to endure. He was so exhausted physically, he’d barely been able to sit himself against the wall today. And his mind… His mind was unraveling… 

The other could not lie, this endless void, this physical atrophy, this eroding of his mind, it would all end, the moment he gave his captor his name. Such a simple thing to do, but a price he was definitely not willing to pay. Not for himself, for Hyourinmaru.

But, perhaps there was another way for this to end… 

“Szayel…”

“Yes, little lord?”

“Would you kill me?”

A pause.

“You’ve never asked that before.”

Toshiro would have shrugged, but even that motion was beyond him at this point. Soon he feared he wouldn’t even be able to speak.

“I’m practically dead anyway…”

“Hm. Well, you’re  _ not,  _ which is an important distinction, most would agree.”

“Szayel.”

“Yes, little lord?”

“Answer the question.”

“Well, no, of course not! You are very important, little lord, I would never do anything to harm a hair on your head.”

Toshiro would have laughed at the wording if he was able, especially as he felt the settling of a promise upon his skin. Great, his hair was safe.

“So, your job is just to keep me alive?”

“Hm. No, it’s not as simple as that.”

“Then what?”

“My job is to keep you  _ sane,  _ little lord. That hasn’t changed.”

“It’s not working.”

And it wasn’t. As soon as he lost the ability to speak, he would lose his mind, he was certain. With nothing but these white walls staring back at him, the dome perfect and unbroken, not even the hint of a door, his mind would break, would fracture, like so many pieces of shattered glass.

The pause was longer this time before Szayel responded, like it was the only answer he would ever need. 

Maybe it was.

“Just stay sane, little lord.  _ Stay sane.” _

* * *

Next he woke, he was no longer alone. Another fae, another  _ Unseelie, _ was perched against the rounded white wall. His violet eyes watched him, his long raven hair falling flat around narrow shoulders. The instant teal eyes met violet the taller fae moved over to him, keeling by his side.

Toshiro didn’t have the ability to move even if he wanted to.

“Toshiro? Are you alright?”

Teal eyes widened and panic raced through him.  _ How... _

“How… How do you know my name?”

The other shrugged.

Teal eyes narrowed. “What’s your name?”

“Kusaka.”

That was his  _ true _ name.  _ Why? _

“Why?”

The other shrugged again.

“Szayel cannot hear us anyway, there is no reason not to use our true names with one another.”

That didn’t explain how the other knew in the first place though.  _ Just how… _

“Just how is this possible? How did you get here? Who are you?”

Shrugging, again. Toshiro was beginning to despise the motion, or would if he wasn’t so thankful to have  _ anything _ else to focus on other than white, white,  _ white. _

“I can’t answer the first two, I just woke up here. Szayel did say, though, before he moved me, that he was concerned about you, that you’d enjoy my company. As for who I am, I already told you, I’m Kusaka.”

Teal eyes narrowed again.  _ That’s not what… _

“That’s not what I meant, and I think you know that.”

The other fae chuckled, “Not much to tell, I’m just another Unseelie, just like you.”

_ Just… _

“Just like me?”

The other smiled, the expression an attempt at warm and comforting. But it didn’t reach those violet eyes and there was a fleeting feeling of falseness about…  _ everything. _

“Just like you.”

* * *

Time continued in his little white room, though he now had Kusaka for company. Szayel did not talk to him anymore, even when he asked for him, but Toshiro couldn’t find it within himself to care. He figured that was the price to pay for having Kusaka with him and really, the exchange was a welcome improvement.

They would talk for hours, mostly about Toshiro’s life before. Kusaka said he couldn’t remember his own, that it was nothing but a blank and he’d learned to accept it. The taller fae was always near but kept his distance. Toshiro hadn’t thought much about it. He wasn’t one to feel comfortable with physical touch from anyone other than his father. 

However, as the days wore on, he eventually broached the subject. He didn’t trust Kusaka, for some reason he wasn’t able to, but he trusted his fellow Unseelie enough by then to not harm him and it would be nice to at least be picked up off the ground.

Because he really couldn’t move and he desperately wanted to.

“Kusaka?”

“Yes, Toshiro?”

“Could you… Could you help me sit against the wall?”

The other looked a bit apprehensive at the request, “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I would like to at least  _ be moved _ into another position if I can’t do it myself.”

“Alright, love. Whatever you need, I’ll help anyway I can.”

Toshiro said nothing of the pet name. Had said nothing the day the other had begun to use it. He didn’t honestly feel much for his fellow fae, other than gratitude for his presence and a general sense of camaraderie. Kusaka was aware, but the pet name remained.

Kusaka helped him to sit up, cradling him against his side to support his weight as he slumped against him. Odd, Toshiro thought, that this didn’t really feel any different from when he’d been sprawled out on the floor. Perhaps his senses had dulled? Could he no longer even  _ feel _ properly?

“This any better?”

“Not really…”

The arm around him tightened and another snaked around his front, holding him closer.

His eyes saw.

He felt  _ nothing. _

“I’m so sorry, love,” Kusaka whispered brokenly.

He had no choice but to be honest.

And yet…

Toshiro didn’t believe him.

* * *

“Kusaka… You promise this is real?”

“Of course, Toshiro, you know fae cannot lie.”

“It feels like one though…”

“Like what, love?”

“A lie.”

There was a pause, those slender arms he couldn’t feel wrapping around him more tightly, pulling him closer into the other’s chest that he also could not sense. He’d long accepted the strangeness, the mismatch between sight and sensation.

“You trust me, right Toshiro?” Kusaka whispered as he angled his jaw so teal eyes could stare into concerced violet.

“I don’t know…” Toshiro murmured. It wasn’t like he could lie.

“You know I trust you completely.”

Toshiro breathed in delicately at the reminder. “Yes, so you’ve said.”

“We’re all we have here, I wish you would trust me too.”

He didn’t understand why he didn’t, why he  _ couldn’t.  _ “Kusaka… It’s not that easy…”

“Nothing ever is, I suppose…”

Toshiro hummed his agreement. He stared into those violet eyes, the long face, the cascading raven hair. All High Unseelie were beautiful, neither himself nor Kusaka exceptions. Suddenly, Toshiro found himself gripped with the desire to feel  _ anything. _ He didn’t trust this fae, not completely, but perhaps enough for this… 

“Kusaka?” Toshiro murmured.

“Yes, love?”

“You love me?”

“Of course, you’re my entire world, Toshiro.”

Then why did everything feel so  _ false. _

“Then would you kiss me?”

Kusaka regarded him carefully before leaning down and gently pressing his lips upon his.

And Toshiro still felt  _ nothing. _

Kusaka withdrew, violet eyes beyond sad, because somehow he knew. Knew that Toshiro didn’t love him, knew that Toshiro felt next to nothing for him, knew he couldn’t even feel a simple kiss.

“I’m so sorry,” Kusaka whispered, tears falling from violet eyes.

Toshiro watched, teal eyes tracing the path each drop made as they traveled down narrow cheekbones, a sharp chin, and fell upon his own delicate cheek.

His aspect not able to sense the water.

His skin unable to feel as they continued their descent along his own skin.

* * *

Toshiro had lost track of time long ago. The stories he shared with Kusaka had begun to repeat, and after over 200 years of life outside these horrendous white walls, that had to mean a great deal of time had elapsed indeed. But today was different. 

Today his dome had a  _ door. _

Teal eyes gazed at it longingly. He attempted to call out to Kusaka but his mouth wouldn’t form the words, wouldn’t move at all. Surely he had noticed? Was he asleep? Toshiro never remembered the other sleeping when he was awake…

Then the door opened, the Summer Lord,  _ Aizen,  _ stood, blocking any view he could have had at the room beyond. Toshiro didn’t react,  _ couldn’t _ react, his body long since unresponsive to his demands.

“Hello again, Winter Lord,” Aizen greeted. Toshiro could hear the disdain in the other’s voice at his title. Again he wondered at Kusaka. Surely the other would also deserve some sort of address?

He was right, sort of.

“Have you enjoyed your company?”

Toshiro had no idea what the other was expecting from him. What the hell was the point in asking a question of someone who was physically incapable of answering?

And then his body was  _ moved.  _

_ And he felt it. _

He was made to stand, though his legs could not hope to support his weight, pinned to a rounded white wall. Teal eyes directed, even though he wasn’t the one directing them, to look upon the form of an older teen with long dark hair locked in ice.

What?

_ Kusaka! _

“Szayel made him a bit more entertaining for you, but I wanted you to see the truth, at least once.”

He had known that something about Kusaka wasn’t quite right, had known the entire time, but the lie had kept him together enough to endure. And Aizen was enjoying his role in exposing that lie. To see it shattered so cruelly, so harshly, his mind rebelled, seethed. How  _ dare _ him. And that bastard, Szayel, how dare they infect his  _ mind. _

_ “Stay sane.” _

Toshiro didn’t know if he was anymore.

Because, as real as Kusaka was before him, everything he knew about him, every conversation they had had, every embrace and broken expression.

A lie.

Just Szayel’s manipulation.

Nothing more than an elaborate fantasy.

_ “Stay sane.” _

Did buying into such an illusion even count? He wasn’t remotely grateful, his condition was Szayel’s fault to begin with. He could have found a different way to engage his mind. No, he  _ chose _ this sick and twisted farce. Did he think it would break him completely? To awaken from the dream to see his beloved companion had been nothing more than a corpse?

Toshiro should feel something from the other, as the Winter Lord, no aspect of Winter could hide from him. The fellow Unseelie was dead, and the condition wasn’t recent.

But Toshiro hadn’t loved him, his death affecting him no more than a remote acquaintance. The lie hadn’t been good enough, his heart never became completely attached. He only felt anger at the light aspect, for his attempt to manipulate him in this way.

They may have brought low his body, they would never command his heart.

His body was moved through the air, suspended to Kusaka’s right. He could no longer see the other fae and found himself desperately wanting to. He may have been a lie but he was the only comfort that had been available to him for so long, being denied, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of loss.

_ Stupid. _ He’d never had the other to begin with.

At least he still had Hyourinmaru, his father still alive, still safe. He concentrated on the pulse of their shared bond allowing his love for the other to settle his panicked heart.

“I will not make the mistake of informing you what will happen to you,” Aizen said, his face smug, his stance arrogant. “Not again.”

Toshiro was confused. 

Again?

What did that mean?

A pink-haired fae came into the room, then, Aizen allowing him past before resuming his daunting guard of the door. As if Toshiro was in any condition to try for it. The other didn’t address him, didn’t acknowledge him at all, just began to chant a spell.

As soon as the first syllable hit his ears, Toshiro recognized him.

_ Szayel. _

He couldn’t follow the incantation, the words seemed to be strung together from several different languages, but he could feel his strength returning. The muscles, long since atrophied, returned to their once healthy form. He still wasn’t able to move, though that was probably due to the tight hold the Summer Lord’s motion aspect had on him.

He felt his own aspects returning, rushing back to greet him like old friends. He would have smiled at the sensation, despite the circumstances, but even the ability to twitch his lips had been robbed from him. 

He was finally able to move and he  _ couldn’t. _ It was maddening.

The spell continued, his aspects continued to collect, and he quickly became concerned. He found he was unable to release them, the reason why he knew not, but if they continued to build without release…

_ “I felt you, when you came into being, a small spark across my consciousness. I had been looking for you ever since but was unable to find you. I soon realized why and became even more desperate. You had locked your power inside you, forcibly containing it within to protect those around you and prevent them from learning of that power’s existence. It was tearing you apart from within.” _

_ Hyourinmaru held him closer, his chin resting atop soft white locks. “I almost lost you. You have so much power, young one, I’ve never seen such control over Winter. Especially in one so young. Your power had begun to leak from you, freezing everything around you. That’s how I was finally able to find you, to feel where you were.  _

_ “You were barely alive by the time I got to you, your own power killing you, freezing you from within. I brought you here, nearby but out of the way, and I used our bond to help you release your power from the tight cage you had trapped it in. Your Winter encased this cave, beaming out into the trees outside, for miles. We are not meant to keep our ice locked within us like that, our bodies cannot contain it forever, cannot handle the strain.” _

_ He pulled away to look once more into Toshiro’s eyes as he said seriously, “Please never do that again. Never lock away your power so tightly that you put yourself in danger.” _

_ Never lock away your power. _

_ We are not meant to keep our ice locked within us like that, our bodies cannot contain it forever, cannot handle the strain. _

_ It was tearing you apart from within. _

He didn’t understand how, but as the cold built within him like it had those many,  _ many, _ years ago, he knew it was his own power that was killing him now.

So be it.

This was war, and he knew better than to cling to hope. He would die here, but he had lived long enough.

He had found joy, found belonging, found family.

And yet... in his heart he wished…

* * *

...For Ichigo. For his guard. For a protector that could shatter any attempt to control his mind. For a companion he could trust completely, could actually love. For a fae that was able to free and save him from his own power, weaponized against him. 

_ “You love me?” _

_ “Of course, you’re my entire world, Toshiro.” _

None of those conversations had been between anyone except himself and his own mind, himself and his own  _ desires. _

He wanted everything Kusaka attempted to offer him, what his own mind tried to give him. It hadn’t worked because, deep down, his mind wasn’t able to truly lie, even to himself. But perhaps there was some honesty there. He could not deny when the result of such a strong desire now sat beside him. 

Hyourinmaru had held him throughout the story, Ichigo sitting concerned at his side. Yukio was at Hyourinmaru’s other side, offering a supporting smile whenever he glanced at the little light aspect, though those mismatched eyes showed a mixture of shame and despair. 

“You are not at fault for the actions of others, even if they share your aspect,” Toshiro lightly admonished the other. Yukio relaxed a bit, his expression grateful at the kind words.

Grimmjow was seated in the forth chair, Ulquiorra standing stoically between him and Ichigo. The pair hadn’t reacted much throughout his story, but Grimmjow looked severely concerned and shot his partner looks from time to time as if they were communicating with one another in a way others would never be privy to.

Hyourinmaru tilted his face, his silver eyes peering into teal, at the conclusion of his tail, asking seriously, “Are you still affected, Master? Do you still have difficulty sorting truth from lies?”

_ “Kusaka… You promise this is real?” _

“I can tell,” Toshiro assured him. “I still remember, constantly, but I know the difference.” Teal eyes slid over to capture amber as he smiled, “No lie, no matter how prolonged, remotely compares to the real thing.”

Ichigo returned his smile, his expression a mixture of a multitude of emotions, but mostly Toshiro just saw love. His mind had never been able to truly place that expression upon his false Kusaka’s face and Toshiro was grateful for that, grateful that his Ichigo’s love would never be shadowed by Szayel’s manipulations.

Thinking of his fellow Unseelie, Toshiro had to ask, “What happened to Kusaka’s body?”

Ulquiorra moved, gesturing to the couch. Toshiro realized that the blanket upon it that he had earlier dismissed was not laying properly, as if there was something beneath…

“His body is there,” Ulquiorra answered, confirming his thoughts. “When Kurosaki revived you, you were conscious for long enough to reach out toward him and call out his name. He determined he was important to you and freed him from the ice, as he had done for you, however he was not able to revive him.”

“There was iron in his heart,” Ichigo added, his tone apologetic.

Toshiro shook his head, “No, my Guard, do not apologize, I knew he was dead, as I said before. But I am glad you brought his body back. He should be returned to Winter, not locked away in the Summer Keep to be gawked at. Whoever he actually was, he clearly suffered under Aizen just as I had. He deserves to be properly laid to rest.”

A knock at the door started them each a bit, though Ulquiorra only narrowed his emerald eyes slightly, pulling his aspect back to himself from where it had enclosed the house. No one should have been able to sense the exact location of the cottage when he obscured it in shadow, let alone knock at the door.

Toshiro slid off Hyourinmaru’s lap, on his feet between his Wishmaker and Guard. He could not sense anyone on the other side of the door, which meant they could only be Seelie.

Ulquiorra didn’t seem to share his concern, however, and Toshiro realized it was because the other had figured out who it was.

The dark aspect pulled open the door and bowed, “Welcome, Nelliel-sama, I am honored by this unexpected visit.”

* * *

The pressure of the Equinox Queen’s presence flooded the small cottage, forcing most into their secondary forms and Toshiro to age to withstand the assault. And she was only standing at the door. She looked far older than when Ichigo had last seen her, somewhere in her mid twenties, and Ichigo was forcibly reminded of Ulquiorra’s explanation on how altering age altered the amount of power a fae was commanding. 

Nelliel had no aspect of her own to command, however her presence and clear power seeped through each, tugging on their aspects as if inviting them to play.

“Ulquiorra-san,” she greeted, her speech more formal, less childish than before, “I require the Summer Ceangailte and the Winter Lord.”

Ichigo reached out and grasped Toshiro’s hand next to him. He liked Nelliel, but he was not about to hand over his Wishmaker. To anyone.

Glowing hazel eyes found his own, drawn to him by his movement, and she smiled. “Do not be alarmed, Kurosaki-san. It is not the current Winter Lord I require but the former one.”

Toshiro stiffened next to him and Ichigo caught his teal eyes, shaking his head slightly.  _ Never _ question a queen, Ichigo pleaded silently, and Toshiro either understood him or came back to himself enough to check his own speech.

He stated, delicately, “We do not know the former Winter Lord.”

She smiled, beautiful and calming, “You do, you simply do not know him by that title.” One elegant hand gestured towards the couch, “You brought him back with you from Summer’s grip. I thought him lost. It was good you retrieved his body. I have many pressing questions only the former Winter Lord can answer.”

Teal eyes narrowed. Even if that were true, the fae was still dead. Though, if he was truly his predecessor, it explained how the other had wound up the focus of Aizen’s attention.

She gracefully approached the couch and lifted the blanket. Ichigo grasped Toshiro’s hand more tightly. Even if his memories of his time with Kusaka hadn’t happened in reality, he imagined it would still be difficult to see the other laying so motionless, as if he were only sleeping save for the lack of a moving chest.

“Ulquiorra-san?”

His reserved mentor nodded, stepping through shadow. Ichigo noticed another fae, about Yukio’s size, appear at her side. “Ggio, love,” she smiled, “if you would?”

Ggio nodded and Ichigo felt the other’s motion aspect as it wrapped around Kusaka’s body, moving it to lay suspended in the air above the couch.

“Good,” Nelliel prased, placing the briefest of kisses upon his cheek and the raven-haired Seelie blushed. “Now, make sure to hold him steady for me.”

She caressed Kusaka’s face, moving his hair out of the way. Her glowing hazel eyes looked over the rest of the fae, unmoved around the table. “Kusaka had been a Deathwish,” she murmured, though her voice cut clear through Ichigo’s thoughts and commanded him to listen. “I attempted to find him, but without even a Wishmaker bond to use, well, the Summer Lord found him first.

“Lords can sense each other, you see, in a way no other fae can. The Winter Lords had been hunted for millenia, none lasting for long, the cycle and slaughter, I wanted to end it. But I failed, I couldn’t save him.”

Her eyes locked with Toshiro’s as she addressed him, “You were as well hidden as I could have hoped with Maru-san. However, not even that was enough.” Her eyes slid to silver. “I should have insisted you reside in Emain Ablach. Perhaps, under my direct protection, your son would never have been lost to you.”

Hyourinmaru shook his head, “It was my decision. Master needed the Winter realm to grow into his power. I will not regret the years we managed there before he was found.”

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at his father, “You knew?”

“We had seen the pattern,” he admitted. “I thought I could keep you safe.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because, if the Summer Lord found you, it would not have mattered. However long I could give you without the paranoia of that knowledge I did so gladly. I taught you all I knew of Seelie, as well as the awareness that there existed a Summer Lord. I only sheltered you from the knowledge that he would actively hunt you, though you were aware that, should he learn of your existence, that that was a possibility. Thus why we hid in the first place.”

Toshiro reluctantly nodded. It wasn’t like he had the moral high ground between them after what he had done to protect his father. He was also right, that knowledge wouldn’t have mattered at all, in the end.

Shiro materialized and approached the floating Unseelie, Nelliel smiling at the other and carding her fingers through wavy white locks. 

**_“You plan to use light, to pull his memories from him.”_ **

“Yes, Shiro-kun.”

**_“I do not understand what you hope to learn.”_ **

“I am hoping that the Summer Lord was arrogant enough to share some of his plans with his doomed counterpart. We are very blind right now, any information I can obtain in order to maintain the balance of the courts can only help.”

“I think you may be correct about that,” Toshiro commented. “He told me,  _ “I will not make the mistake of informing you what will happen to you. Not again.”  _ Meaning he had done so before, at some point in the past.”

“I am counting on that arrogance,” Nelliel said with a nod.

It was then that Ulquiorra returned, and it tow…

“Starrk-san,” Nelliel greeted.

Starrk bowed to the Equinox Queen, a slight frown on his face, no doubt from being pulled from his voluntary isolation.

“May I access your aspect?”

Ichigo had never seen her do this, though Ulquiorra had tried to explain it to him once. The Equinox Queen had no aspect of her own, but she was able to utilize those of others. However, she could only use the other fae’s level of mastery, however amplified by her own strength it may be. Was Starrk’s light aspect really so strong that he could pull memories from the dead?

**_He is not really idle in that isolation of his, King. The only thing that makes Starrk relatively harmless is his complete apathy for the rest of Otherworld. Starrk’s mastery could only be rivaled by the Summer Queen herself and Nel can’t just summon her and casually request to use her aspect. Starrk owes Nel._ **

_ Why? _

**_I’m not sure, but I’ve never seen him decline a request, and he never asks for a return of favor._ **

Starrk offered his hand and Nelliel lightly grasped it within her own.

**_That’s not strictly necessary, but it does lessen the strain._ **

_ Has she accessed your aspect before? _

**_Yes, I wanted to know what it felt like. I didn’t suggest it again._ **

A sphere of light appeared above Kusaka’s body, the scene first person, as if seen through the other’s eyes. Ichigo pulled Toshiro with him to get a better view and slid his arm around the other’s back in support. His Wishmaker was slightly taller than him in his fully adult form and Ichigo realized he had not aged up entirely the previous night. As gorgeous as he was, he couldn’t help but miss the slightly smaller body that fit so perfectly against his.

**_That’s probably because he prefers being younger, King. Yer his wish, afterall. Your desires would reflect his own._ **

Shiro turned to look at his Wishmaker, his golden eyes roving his form.  **_I, however, have zero problem with playin’ with that body._ **

_ Fuck off Shiro. _

**_That will come later, King._ **

Ichigo ignored him, though his face flushed slightly. Toshiro caught it, of course, and grinned endearingly. Ichigo leaned his head on his shoulder, those teal eyes only making the blush worse, and focused on the sphere.

Whatever secrets the former Winter Lord had taken to the grave with him, the Queen of Equinox was about to unearth. 

Somehow, Ichigo just knew everything was about to change.

His grip tightened as Toshiro brushed against the side of his temple with his cheek. He  _ would _ protect him. No matter what the Summer Lord had in store, he would keep his Wishmaker safe.

After all, their names revealed the truth of them.

And Ichigo was determined, more than ever, to fulfill his role.

The lone guard of Winter’s son.

He who protects his Lord of Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends Lone Guardian. The third and final work of Reign Over the Frosted Heavens, Lord of Winter, will be continued under the same schedule, weekly updates baring any unforseen events. Make sure to subscribe to the series so you don't miss it! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has made this journey with me, especially Elvi, Hekwos, and Quill. I'm proud of completing this and I'm eager to continue on. 
> 
> Please, please review. I read them, I tend to incorporate more of what people say they enjoy, and it is the best encouragement you can give.
> 
> Sending love, Nova ❄️💙❄️


End file.
